So Gay Me
by myLITTLEnekoSHIRO
Summary: Playboy Grimmjow wants that apartment. So does badboy Shirosaki. But the tenant only wants to rent it to a couple. So, what to do? Sacrifices must be made boys!
1. Chapter 1

**Ok! So this story is dedicated to one of my all time favourite movies (see if you can guess, I f not I will tell anyone who wants to know^^) and the thing is, I am going to go along with the movie plotline so I hope you enjoy peeps!**

Grimmjow groaned and rolled over on the bed onto his stomach. He nuzzled his pillow, burying his face in its addictive softness. He reluctantly opened one eye and shut it again at the sudden brightness that glared in his face.

He flipped his head to the other side and smirked when he saw the grass green tresses that decorated the pillow next to him. God, this girl was something last night! What was her name again? Nel something. He sighed and turned to frown at the ceiling with his hands behind his head. So how did last night go again? Oh yeah. There had been a party to celebrate the completion of the swimsuit shoot for the summer and he had been celebrating _hard_. God, he had been an animal on that dance floor since every single sexy woman in Miami must have been grinding him last night. And then there had been her.

She had been standing by herself in a corner like an innocent angel. He remembered that much since that is what drew him to her. She had been the only one who wasn't ogling him. Well, until he had stepped off the dance floor to come and flirt with her. And then, one thing led to another and he was pounding into her back at her apartment, making him scream his name for her entire building to hear.

He glanced at the clock on the bedside table beside the girl. It was 10 in the morning. Shit. He had another photo shoot to complete today. And it was going to be even more girls dressed in skimpier swimsuits.

He smirked.

He didn't want to miss that!

He kicked the sheets off his perfectly toned and muscled body and ran a hand threw his azure locks. As he bounced to his feet, he stretched his body like a cat after a good nap. His sky blue boxers slid down his hips a little but he wasn't bothered. He glanced over his shoulder to see that the girl hadn't moved a muscled except to move her hands under her pillow and turn her face towards his side.

'Sleep tight, princess,' Grimmjow whispered and grabbed his shirt and jeans while on the way out. He never stuck around for long. Grimmjow was one of those one night stand guys. Commitment was for prissies who didn't know how to play the field. Hence they stuck to one type and regretted it for the rest of their lives. Grimmjow didn't like to be tied down to one girl for the rest of his life. He liked the fast life and he didn't think he would ever meet a girl would be able to keep up with him!

His stomach suddenly growled and he clutched it while scowling. Guess living the fast life had its disadvantages. His eyes flicked to kitchen. Maybe he could grab a quick snack before he sneaked out. As soon as he stepped into the bright yellow kitchen, he noticed that somebody was sitting in the kitchen balcony chowing down on some early breakfast. He raised an eyebrow. Who the hell could that be?

* * *

_Scotty doesn't know_

_That Fiona and me_

_Do it in my van every Sunday!_

Shirosaki groaned as he groggily drew his hand from under the bedcovers to grope the bedside table for his phone blaring out that irritating ringtone. He finally located it and flipped it open to place it against his ear under the covers.

'Yeah, whaddaya want?' he slurred, his eyes sealed tight with sleep to see who called him. Fuck, who the hell would call him this early in the morning?

'Ogichi! Where are you?' rang a shrill voice in his ear. He scrunched his still closed eyes.

'Ma?' he said questioningly.

'Don't 'ma' me!' his mother continued to shriek. 'God knows how long I have been calling your hotel! They said you never came home last night! And after I had rung them the thirtieth time, they refused to pick up! How rude! I don't even know why you stay at such a place!'

'Ma, chill out!' Shiro groaned as he pulled the covers down and rubbed his face with his free hand in an attempt to wipe the sleep in his eyes.

'Ever since your father had passed away you refuse to listen to me! Where did I go wrong with you!' the old woman continued to wail.

'Ma, I was two years old when dad passed away,' Shiro pointed out.

'Don't interrupt me when I am talking to you!' she snapped. Shiro rolled his eyes. He was used to this. She would call everyday to say that he was ruining his life and that if he had only listened to her he would have been more successful. Better to let her rant than to argue with her. It would just prolong the ranting and he definitely didn't want that.

'Where are you anyway?' she asked suspiciously.

'At a friend's place,' he answered coolly.

'If you had found a place of your own you wouldn't be staying at a friend's place right now!' his mother lectured him. Shiro rolled his eyes again. 'So who is this 'friend'?'

Shiro smirked as he rolled over in bed to eye the vermillion-haired beauty next to him. She breathed softly, looking like an angel for all the world but Shiro knew better. They hadn't heard her scream obscenities and begged him to pound her even harder last night.

'Close friend, ma,' he murmured as his eyes traced the contours of her serene face.

'Must be a real 'close friend' to let their homeless friend spend the night,' his mother said sarcastically. 'Anyway, I just wanted to call to remind you to go to work since you tend to forget and also remember to call me tonight!'

'Fine, ma,' Shiro drawled.

With that, he shut the phone, sighed and sat up in bed while swinging his legs over the edge. He clutched his head as a migraine wave hit his head. He then glanced at the watch and his eyes widened. Fucking 10 in the morning. What the hell did he do last night?

He smirked again. Oh yeah. His pal, Nnoitra, had this huge ass party with booze (and boobs) flying everywhere. Everyone was shit drunk and were making out on the dance floor. All except for this little princess here. What was her name? Hime something. But not like he cared. He never stuck to one girl for too long. He'd get bored. He was kind of like a drifter. Doesn't matter who he ended up with but as long as he got action he was content. Because in the morning, he'd just grab his stuff and walk out the door, never to see that girl again. And besides, they were drunk when they had sex. Not like they'd remember each other and the sex had been decent. For him maybe but he sure as hell musta blown her mind. He smirked again as he pulled on a pair of beach shorts and a sleeveless indigo vest over his bare white chiseled chest. When it's as hot as it is in Miami, you just wear whatever ya like really.

'Sleep tight, princess,' he muttered as he sauntered out of the room and towards the kitchen. He would go and buy himself something to eat but he was actually saving up for a place to stay. As much as he hated to admit that his mother was right he knew that he needed his own place. Ever since he moved from Japan all he had been doing is jumping from one bed to another and occasionally sleeping over at a friend's place. He came to America to find a job and start a new life.

He snorted. Yeah, right.

He smiled triumphantly as he pulled out a box of 'Capn' Crunch' out a cupboard. Jackpot! He looked around the disgustingly egg yolk yellow kitchen until his eyes fell on the table propped up in the balcony. Perfect.

As he munched on his bowl of cereal, he suddenly heard the pit pat of feet coming this way. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and eyed the door curiously. Who the fuck would be up at this time?

He raised an eyebrow as a statuesque bluenette walked onto the balcony and stared back at him. The guy was dressed in nothing but a pair of pastel blue boxers that were perched dangerously low on his hips as if ready to fall. His head of cerulean locks were messed up like he had just gotten out of bed. Shiro smirked. So this was the guy he had heard so much about last night.

The guy jerked his head up as if in a greeting as he seated himself in the chair opposite Shiro.

'Hey,' Shiro drawled as he swirled his spoon in his bowl. 'Shirosaki.'

'Yo,' the guy replied. 'I'm-!'

'Grimmjow,' Shiro said coolly and grinned broadly. 'Yeah, I know.'

'How the hell do you know?' said man asked curiously.

Shiro chuckled deeply. He let his spoon rest against his bowl as he leaned back in his chair, lacing his hands behind his head as he does.

'Oh, Grimmjow,' he suddenly moaned.

Grimmjow's eyes suddenly widened. What the fuck?

'Oh, Grimmjow, harder, harder! Yes! Yes! Oh my God! You're amazing! Oh my GOD, GRIMMJOW!' Shirosaki continued to moan while giving Grimmjow a teasing glance. Grimmjow narrowed his eyes and folded his arms across his chest as he waited for the albino to finish his replay of last night.

Shiro looked straight at Grimmjow and pointed a finger.

'Never, in all my life,' he drawled as he lowered his hand and returned to stirring his cereal. 'Had I heard someone moan a name so many times in one night. What were you doing? Attempting a Guinness World Record for Most Amazing One Night Stand Sex?'

'Hey, don't judge,' Grimmjow said loftily as he grabbed the carton of milk beside Shiro and chugged some down. 'You don't even know me. I might as well be one of those crummy 'love is forever' type saps.'

'I don't think they would refer to themselves as 'saps',' Shiro pointed out and grinned. 'But I could tell you're like me. Love is bullshit and the only reason we'll get with a girl is to get in her pants. Agreed?'

'Harsh,' Grimmjow grinned. 'Too bad it's true.'

'No shit.' Shiro grinned just as broadly. He pulled out his phone and groaned. He drained his bowl by bringing it to his lips and then got up while pocketing his phone.

'Gotta split,' he brooded. 'Gotta get to work.'

'Same,' Grimmjow agreed as he grabbed the cereal box and stuffed a handful of Capn Crunch bits in his mouth.

'See you around then?' Shiro added, out of formality. Not like he ignored everything his mother told him.

'Yeah, you too.'

**And that's a wrap! Now I know its an abrupt end but I don't want to give away too much and I want to know what does everyone think of it? I've always wanted to write a story about these two cuz I just LOVE THEM and people don't tend t think of these two as a couple! Its always Ichigo and Grimmjow or Orihime and Grimmjow. I decided to do something different because change is good. Plus I just wanted to put two of the sexiest Bleach characters in one of my own stories! XD**

**So please, review and tell me if I should continue, do you like it, hate it, whatever! I want to know!**


	2. Chapter 2

_Click! Flash!_

The scantily clad swimsuit model swung her head and posed sensually with one hand on her hair and the other teasing the G-string of her bikini bottom. Grinning widely, Grimmjow lifted his camera once again and clicked for like the thousand time that day. Not that he minded. This was paradise.

_Click! Flash!_

'Nice, nice!' Grimmjow crooned as the girl got down on her knees on the glowing beach and beckoned him with her finger for a pose. 'Sexy! Alright! Let's take a break!'

He lowered the camera and stood up to stretch his lean, muscled body. Everyone around him bustled about to fix the lighting, the props and the make-up artist ran up to quickly redo the girl's face. Whoever said that stardom was easy was really barking up the wrong tree.

He jogged to his laptop that was on the table behind him so that he could get to work on uploading the new photos. Sure the girl was literally sex on the beach, but it never hurts to photoshop and add a little oomph to the picture. But before he can get anything done, a hand comes and smacked his ass.

'Hi, sexy,' said a seductive voice he knew all too well. He smirked as he turned around to place his hands on his 'girlfriend's' waist. She wasn't exactly his girlfriend. He was her tenant except he wasn't paying her anything. Let's just say she let him rent the place due to his skills in bed. He had hooked up with her a week ago when his 'girlfriend' at that time had kicked him out of her apartment when she found out he was sleeping with her cousin. So he had graciously accepted the invitation.

'So, I kinda have some bad news here,' she purred as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

'What?' Grimmjow said sensually as he kissed her lightly on the lips. 'I have to come over to go over the shit boring rent again, Cirruci? Don't worry, we can spice it up.'

'Very funny,' Cirruci said with a roll of her eyes as she removed her arms and bent down to his laptop to examine the photos. 'I hope your sense of humour will help you find yourself a new place to stay.'

'A new place to stay?' Grimmjow repeated slowly before his eyes widened as the meaning finally registered in his mind. 'No, no, no, no!'

'Yes, yes, yes, yes!' Cirruci giggled as she placed a finger on his lips. 'See, I found a new tenant and he is willing to pay me cold, hard cash. So good luck finding a new place. You're going to need it if you're only relying on your 'skills'.'

With a wave of her hand, she sauntered off, leaving Grimmjow in his dumbfound stupor. He ran a hand through his azure locks and frowned. Shit, this was just not his day!

* * *

'So let me get this straight,' the huge balding man said as he scrunched his eyebrows and looked at Shirosaki's bored face. 'You're actually a nurse?'

'Yes, Omaeda, for the hundredth time, I am a nurse,' he groaned as he lazily glanced at the man's heart rate monitor to see if it was still constant though he secretly wished it would flatline 'cause his stupid questions were seriously starting to piss him off. Of all the people the staff had to stick him with today, it had to be the guy who wouldn't stop talking. So not only does he have to worry about finding a place to stay, he had to survive another two hours with tubby here before they gave him another dose of painkillers that would knock him out for the rest of the day. Shirosaki eagerly looked at the clock and sighed. One hour and 55 minutes left.

'And you studied for five years to become one? A nurse?' he pressed on and Shirosaki gritted his teeth, trying to stop himself for wrapping his hands around the guy's fat throat and strangling him. 'I mean you could have studied the same and become a doctor. Why a nurse?'

Suddenly, the curtain separating Omaeda from the other patients parted to reveal a gorgeous girl with dark skin, long purple hair and dressed only in the hospital gown. She jutted out her hips and allowed her eyes to travel lazily over Shirosaki.

'Oh, nurse,' she said in a husky voice. 'I'm ready for my sponge bath.'

Omaeda's eyes went as wide as saucers and he ogled the girl before turning to Shirosaki with the same bewildered look. Shirosaki cocked an eyebrow at him and smirked.

'Does that answer your question?' the albino drawled as he stood up and followed the girl out of the room.

* * *

'Shit, shit, shit!' Grimmjow cursed in his head as he stuffed his clothes in a bag and hopped to the sidewalk. 'I'm late, I'm late, I am FUCKING late! If I don't show up at this apartment before anyone else I am SCREWED!'

As soon as he had slung the bag over his shoulder he looked left and right on the busy street of Miami, raised his hand and yelled-

* * *

'TAXI!' Shirosaki hollered as he waved his hand frantically at the speeding yellow monster. It zoomed by without even acknowledging his call. Shit, he was in a hurry to go see some apartments and these fucking no good drivers didn't seem to be helping.

'Screw you!' he screamed after it and scanned the horizon for another lookalike. Spotting one, he sighed gratefully and waved once more. It seemed to have noticed for it was now pulling up beside him.

'Thank God!' he thought and sped up to it.

* * *

'Finally!' Grimmjow groaned as he ran across the street to the brightly painted car. As soon as he sat down inside, he turned and came face to face with two very familiar gold-flecked irises.

'Shirosaki?' he queried with a raised eyebrow.

'Grimmjow?' the albino said in an equally questioning tone. 'Dude, look I'm sorry but I'm kinda in a hurry.'

'Hey, no problem, you can take another cab,' Grimmjow suggested.

'Yeah, sure.' Shirosaki suddenly froze with his hand on the handle. He wheeled back to Grimmjow with a frown. 'Wait a minute, why should _I_ get another cab? I got here first.'

'No, dude, I got to it before you,' Grimmjow said firmly, cocking his head to one side.

'Yeah, right. I stopped it so clearly, it's my cab,' Shirosaki said delicately, narrowing his eyes.

'Uh, no it isn't. It's _my _cab.'

'Yo, dudes,' the bald cab driver drawled as he turned around to glare at the two bickering away. 'This is _my_ cab. You two gonna tell me where you wanna go or do you want me to kick you guys out?'

Shirosaki and Grimmjow stared at the guy for two seconds, ready to pounce at each other but decided against it. They both leaned in together at the same time and said, '5th and Alpine.'

The minute those words left their mouths, they looked at each other in surprise. The driver didn't seem to care as he turned back to the road to start moving to their destination. Only one thing was going through the two guy's heads as they reclined back into their seats:

'Why the fuck is he going there?'


	3. Chapter 3

Grimmjow took off his shirt and threw it at Shirosaki's face. The albino tittered angrily and pulled the clothing off his face to stare open-mouthed at the bluenette taking his shorts off now.

'What the hell are you doing?' he said incredulously.

'What does it look like I'm doing?' Grimmjow drawled as he began to rummage through his bag. 'I'm changing.'

'In the taxi?'

'Got a problem with that?'

'Hey, to each his own. I got nothing against a guy who likes to strip in a car despite the fact that there are changing rooms where we are going.'

'And I got nothing against a guy who likes to be funny when he's really not.'

'Touché.'

As Grimmjow finally located a new pair of shorts in his bag, he grabbed the shirt still clenched in Shirosaki's hand and stuffed it into his bag. Meanwhile, Shirosaki couldn't help his eyes wandering over the bluenette's perfectly toned body. The muscled man leaned forward so he could slide the shorts on easily and Shirosaki's mouth literally hung open for a moment as he drunk in the sight of the muscles rippling on every surface of his body. The albino suddenly shook his head to snap out of it and forced himself to look straight instead of the gorgeous male next to him.

Bloody hell, he wasn't _gay_! He'd rather bang girls than get some action with a freaking _guy_! And he sure as hell wasn't checking out (Grimmjow, was it?) Mr. Cock Sure next to him! He was just _admiring_ his muscles. Yeah, that's it! He needed to ask where he worked out so he could get toned like that. Babes dug muscled dudes.

They stopped right in front a gorgeous futuristic apartment building that looked pretty classy with state-of-the-art architecture. Shirosaki whistled. This was some shin dig! He sure as hell would give anything to live here!

Grimmjow tugged on a sleeveless vest with nothing underneath so as to expose his bare chest. Shirosaki rolled his eyes. This guy had to be some narcissistic prick to go around looking like that, even into a place like this. He jammed his hands into his pockets and the two eyed each other as they walked into the building together.

Inside was just as classy. The floor seemed to look like crystal pond, reflecting each and everything on its surface. Even the people looked expensive and sophisticated with business suits, branded dresses and dangerously high heels which had no purpose but to scream 'Look at me! I'm uncomfortable to wear but I'm Coco Chanel hence I'm worth it!'

Shirosaki strolled up to the desk at the end of the high-ceilinged lounge and placed an elbow on it. He grinned sassily at the receptionist and said, '16 B.'

He blinked in bewilderment as the same words poured out of Grimmjow's mouth. Once again, the two of them looked at each other and thought, 'What the fuck?'

'Ummm, the 16th floor. The elevator is that way,' said the spectacled woman with a name tag reading 'Hello! My name is Nanao' attached to her blazer uniform. She too was giving them a confused stare because seriously, and they would agree, that this was getting weirder and weirder.

'Y'know,' Shirosaki mused as the two of them waited patiently in the elevator and tolerated the soft piano music tinkling away in the background. 'It's kinda strange how we keep bumping into each other. Like…fate.'

Grimmjow raised an eyebrow at him. He didn't like talking much. He preferred it short and sweet and to the point. So he never bothered to make conversation with people unless it involved some sort of gain for him. Yeah, he might sound stuck up but it depended on how people viewed his personality. So right now, he didn't want to talk. He just wanted to get to the apartment, see it, buy it and finally leave this guy behind once and for all. But it looked like he was going to have to battle it out with albino here over the place because it sure as hell looked like he was going there for the same reason.

He grinned. This was going to be fun.

'Yeah, but what really matters right now is who's fated to get this place,' he uttered with an air of confidence. Shirosaki's face broke out into an equally sadistically wide grin.

'Bring it on,' he thought as the elevator stopped on their floor and they stepped out. They approached the apartment door on the other end and Shirosaki rang the bell. He noticed how Grimmjow was tugging at his vest and he rolled his eyes. Like fixing that was going to make a good impression on the apartment holder.

'Come in!' came a muffled chirpy voice from within. They both raised their eyebrows as they looked at each other in confusion but both pushed either of the double doors and walked in.

They both let out a low whistle. The place was GORGEOUS. The first thing they noticed about the place was the terrace that opened out to a terrific view of Miami while containing a mini swimming pool complete with beach chairs and table if one wanted to spend the day (or night) chilling by the pool. The floor was paneled with beautifully polished wooden planks all aligned perfectly without a splinter out of place. On top of that, the place was exquisitely decorated. Whoever owned the place had very refined tastes. There were white leather chairs, artistic paintings on the wall of every size, sprawling money plants looking green than ever in corners, a calming white wallpaper and a statuesque woman with auburn tresses and a leopard print suit beaming right in their face despite standing in the middle of the room.

'AAHH!' the two guys screamed and jumped a step back simultaneously. The woman screamed too and mimicked them while clutching her heart or more like her enormous chest since finding her heart must have been difficult under all that…chest.

'Are you trying to scare me to death?' she gasped, her eyes wide. Shirosaki squinted at her.

'Hey, you're Japanese!' he exclaimed.

'No, I'm Indian. What do you think?' the woman said with a roll of her eyes. Grimmjow raised an eyebrow at him.

'How the hell can you tell?' he demanded. Shirosaki shrugged his shoulders.

'It's a gift,' he said casually and turned to the woman. 'Hey, sorry about scaring you. Is this your place?'

'Noooo! It's my neighbor's. That's why I'm here answering the door,' the woman continued in her sarcastic tone.

Shirosaki raised an eyebrow. Okay, he needed to keep his cool otherwise he was going to strangle her.

'Okay, okay, my bad,' he said hastily. 'We're here to see the apartment actually.'

'Oh, is that so?' the woman said, dropping the sarcastic tone. 'It's nice, isn't it?'

'Hell, yeah it is,' Grimmjow said with a grin. Finally, they were getting down to business!

'Okay, now you can leave,' the woman beamed and gestured to the door. Both their smiles dropped.

'What?' they both said simultaneously.

'Didn't you two read the fine print?' she said exasperatedly. 'The two rooms up for rent are for girls ONLY. To put it simply: NO GUYS. After all, one has to watch their security and honour in this country!'

Grimmjow nudged Shirosaki.

'Did you hear that?' he whispered.

'Yeah,' Shirosaki whispered back. ''Security and honour'. But the question is, who's?'

'Not that, you jackass,' Grimmjow murmured furiously. 'There are two rooms up for rent! If we play our cards right we can get them for ourselves!'

'Sweeeeet!' Shirosaki voiced aloud and grinned at the woman but the minute those words left his mouth the crazy Amazon had slapped him.

'Trying to get cozy with me, huh?' she threatened. 'Just so you can get a room? Well, not on my watch! Get out!'

'Hey! Sorry! No need to get so-!' Shirosaki managed to get out as the woman began to shove them out of the apartment.

'OUT!' she said with finality and slapped the door shut.

Grimmjow glared at Shirosaki.

'Nice going, pasty,' he muttered.

'You weren't too shabby yourself, blueberry,' Shirosaki said icily.


	4. Chapter 4

'Was she for real?' Grimmjow complained as the two strolled moodily out of the apartment building. Shirosaki sulked as he cast one last glance at the place. Goodbye luxury!

'No guys, only girls! Seriously? SERIOUSLY? What century does she live in?' Grimmjow continued to rant.

'Dude, I'd want that too,' Shirosaki said with a wicked grin. Grimmjow grinned back when he grasped the albino's concept. 'But not in that sense though.'

'True that,' Grimmjow mused and glanced to the side when he spotted a hot dog stand. His stomach churned hungrily. 'Yo, wanna grab a hot dog?'

'Dude, when it comes to food, I'm always game,' Shirosaki remarked and made a beeline for the stand.

'So other than bumping into me all the time,' Grimmjow drawled as he laced his hands behind his head. 'What else do you do?'

'I work at Howard Clinical Centre,' Shirosaki answered as he pulled out a wad of cash to pay the guy.

'Oh, a doctor! That's wicked man.'

'Nah! I'm actually a nurse!'

Grimmjow froze and turned to Shirosaki, his grin growing wider.

'So, like, you gotta wear the miniskirt and everything?' he asked slyly. Shirosaki narrowed his eyes at him as he grabbed the two hot dogs the buff guy in sunglasses handed him.

'Hardy har har!' Shirosaki laughed sarcastically and thrust the hot dog into Grimmjow's hands. 'Like I haven't heard that one before.'

Grimmjow stifled his laughter by biting into his hot dog but couldn't wipe the grin literally dominating his face.

'So what do you do?' Shirosaki asked as he lathered on some mustard and ketchup.

'Photographer,' Grimmjow mumbled through a mouthful of food.

'Wow! So do you, you know, mess around with the models and…stuff?'

Grimmjow smirked and winked.

'I would've lost all respect for you if you didn't,' Shirosaki chuckled as he bit into his hot dog. 'So when did you come from Japan?'

'How'd you-! Never mind, I've given up on figuring you out,' Grimmjow uttered with a roll of his eyes. 'I got here three years ago.'

Shirosaki almost choked on his bite.

'Three years ago?' he said incredulously. 'You've been looking for a house for three fucking years?'

'I've been getting by,' Grimmjow said with a shrug of his shoulders. 'But I gotta vacate my friend's place. And that's in two weeks time.'

'Damn!' Shirosaki whistled. 'Tough luck, dude!'

Someone nearby cried out in anguish. Shirosaki and Grimmjow jumped and stared at the sandy-haired guy crying his eyes out next to them. The guy pulled out a handkerchief to dab the tears streaming down his eyes.

'Uh, you okay, dude?' Shirosaki asked uncertainly as he wrinkled his nose. The guy was dressed in a loud printed shirt and spotless white slacks. No dude in his right mind would walk out of his house looking like _that_.

'I'm fine, I'm fine!' the guy said thickly as he blew his nose loudly. Grimmjow took a step back as he did. 'It's just…my _boyfriend_ had to leave the country and he told me to stay here! He said he wanted to 'follow his dream' but he didn't want to worry me with his problems!'

'Uh, all I asked was if you were alright not your life sto-!'

'I told him I don't mind but no! Nnoitra was as stubborn as ever! He said, 'Tesla! I love you! I don't want to see you get hurt and all!' We were like the perfect family, y'know? And I just saw the two of you standing there and you look so happy! I mean, you remind me so much of us!'

He started crying again. Shirosaki stared at him open-mouthed and turned to Grimmjow who gave him a 'can-you-believe-this-guy?' look. Shirosaki raised an eyebrow and when he looked back at the man called Tesla he jumped as the said man placed a hand on both his cheeks.

'God bless you both!' he sobbed and walked off while continuing to cry like some overgrown baby. Grimmjow twirled a finger at the side of his head.

'If I knew how crazy people over here were I would never have left Japan,' he commented as he stuffed the last bit of his hot dog into his mouth.

'Gay people aren't _that_ bad!' Shirosaki argued. 'I mean, yeah sure they act like chicks and all but-!'

He suddenly froze and his mouth hung open.

'Yo! Shirosaki! Hellooo?' Grimmjow called as he waved a hand in front of the guy's face. The albino suddenly snapped out of it and looked at Grimmjow strangely. 'Finally! I thought you had gone into some other dimension and-! Wait, why are you looking at me like that?'

Shirosaki tilted his head to one side and grinned crazily. Grimmjow frowned before he understood what was running through the guy's head.

'Right! Later!' Grimmjow said quickly and stalked off.

'Grimmjow! Hey, Grimmjow, wait up!' Shirosaki called as he caught up with the bluenette and grabbed his arm.

'No!' Grimmjow said forcefully as he wrenched his arm away and continued to walk with long strides.

'Dude! You didn't even listen to what I have to say!' Shirosaki retorted as he jogged up to him again and tugged at his vest.

'Whatever it is, I still say no! Now let go of me!'

'Just listen to me for a sec, will ya! Dude, you're like my brother! Albeit from another mother but you're my brother!'

'Look brother from another mother,' Grimmjow said sarcastically as he shrugged Shirosaki's hand off. 'You may be desperate to get that apartment but I'm not. So count. Me. Out!'

'Look, if I could've done this alone I would have!' Shirosaki pressed on. 'But see, if I did it alone she wouldn't believe me! Geddit?'

'Whatever,' Grimmjow leered and turned to walk away but Shirosaki pulled him back forcefully.

'Look,' Shirosaki said seriously. 'You agree that the apartment is fucking brilliant, yea? Yeah! So if we told Ms. Security and Honour that we're gay then what difference does it make?'

'It does make a fucking difference! In case you haven't noticed, I'M NOT GAY!' Grimmjow said furiously through gritted teeth.

'I know!' Shirosaki said exasperatedly. 'I know; you know and if you want I can every single girl in Miami that you aren't gay! It's just we won't tell _her_ that we aren't gay!'

Grimmjow raised an eyebrow skeptically. Shirosaki sighed.

'Think about it,' he coaxed and put his arm around Grimmjow to turn him towards the apartment. 'There are two _gorgeous_ rooms in that apartment with our names on them! The place is within our budget and come on; you're more desperate than I am to get the place since you have a week to vacate your current residence! So what say you! You gay?'

He clapped a hand on Grimmjow's arm and grinned encouragingly at him. Grimmjow looked down at the pale hand on his arm. Then he looked up to break out in a Cheshire grin.

'So gay me,' he mused.

* * *

_Ding dong!_

'It's show time,' the woman thought and put on a fake smile as she opened her double doors. Her smile dropped immediately as she saw who is was. Or were.

'Didn't I tell you guys to leave!' she snapped and frowned.

'Baby!' Shirosaki chirped as he spread his arms out flamboyantly to hug her. Grimmjow raised an eyebrow at him. Way to gay it up.

'Hey, hey, hey!' the woman retorted and put her hand over his face to push him back. 'Just because I live alone you're going to take advantage of me?'

'What? No, no, no! Hey! You got it all wrong about us!' Shirosaki protested and looked at Grimmjow as if urging him to help him out.

'What do you mean?' the busty lady demanded.

'Ummmm….' Shirosaki glanced at Grimmjow who nodded his head in the direction of the woman. 'Shall we come in and explain, Ms….?'

'Matsumoto,' the woman sniffed. 'And why should I let you in? You might just try to rape me for all I know!'

'Look, lady!' Grimmjow snapped. 'We're here to negotiate not play damsel in distress shit! So snap out of your fantasy world!'

The woman blanched at his direct bluntness. Beads of sweat dotted Shirosaki's forehead as Ms. Matsumoto scratched her head in thought.

'Alright. Come in,' she sighed but eyed them suspiciously as they walked in. She closed and turned around immediately to face them with crossed arms over her voluptuous chest. 'So what is it? C'mon, quick! I don't have all day!'

'Well, we can see that you are a busy woman,' Shirosaki started with a tone of sophistication. 'So we won't waste your time. We should have told you earlier that we _can_ rent your rooms!'

'And how can you do that? I told you only GIRLS are allowed to rent it!' Matsumoto said with a roll of her eyes.

'Yeah, well,' Shirosaki struggled to say this with as much class as possible. 'We are…girls.'

Everything halted for a second when he said that. Even the birds stopped chirping. Grimmjow shook his head. Dude, what the hell did he just say?

'What?' Matsumoto said in disbelief, her eyes widening.

'Uh,' Shirosaki stuttered and scratched his head, wondering how he was going to explain this. 'Grimmjow and I are…together.'

'Yes, I can see that,' Matsomoto said impatiently.

'I mean,' Shirosaki continued and Grimmjow crossed his arms across his chest, actually amused at how Shirosaki was handling this. 'Grimmjow and I are…with each other?'

'What the hell are you trying to say?' Matsumoto cried out angrily as she placed her hands on her waist and eyed them suspiciously.

Shirosaki cleared his throat and glared at Grimmjow who was snickering away in the back. Well he certainly wasn't planning on helping!

'Grimmjow is my…special friend, y'know?' he said hopefully, praying that she would finally get it. 'My _very_ special friend?'

Matsumoto frowned and bit her lower lip in concentration before finally beaming at them.

'Oh I get it!' she guffawed. Shirosaki took a sigh of relief. Finally! She got it!

'It's Friendship Day!' she said proudly. 'Happy Friendship Day!'

Shirosaki's shoulders slumped. Or not…

Grimmjow smacked his forehead. Okay, this has gone on long enough.

'We're gay! This is my boyfriend!' Grimmjow snapped and jabbed a thumb at Shirosaki who glared daggers at him. NOW he decides to step in!

Matsumoto's eyes widened before they roll over in her sockets as she tumbled to the ground. The two guys yelped in alarm and rushed to support her while groaning as they lifted her up.

'Dude, she is hea-vy!' Grimmjow muttered as they headed for the couch.

'Less talking, more heaving,' Shirosaki groaned as he pulled her onto the couch. Grimmjow gave her one final shove and she fell right on top of Shirosaki. She snapped out of it at the sound of his muffled shrieks at being smothered by her bust.

'What just happened?' she demanded and turned to see Shirosaki by her side, looking a little pink.

'You tried to kill me with your killer boobs,' Shirosaki thought savagely as he fixed his hair that was sticking up at odd angles.

'Relax,' Grimmjow said soothingly, trying hard not to grin at the flustered look on Shirosaki's face. He sat down beside Matsumoto. 'We just told you we're gay! Now before you freak out, we only told you this so that you might rethink your decision on letting us rent this place!'

'Exactly!' Shirosaki put in and Matsumoto looked at him curiously. ''Cause see if you had two girls living with you, imagine what would happen! They'd come home with their boyfriends at night. And then, they'd have parties, drugs, booze...sex…'

Matsumoto's eyes widened in fear and she covered her mouth with her hands.

'But if there are two guys like us,' Shirosaki continued quickly, keen on continuing this method. 'There's is no question of a third person 'cause Grimmjow and I are already together and always will be.'

Shirosaki placed a hand lovingly on Grimmjow's hand from across Matsumoto and plastered on a sappy grin. Grimmjow sneered and pulled his hand away.

'And looking at it from a security angle,' Grimmjow added to change the subject. 'It's beneficial for you. Having strong guys like us around, you won't have to worry about being in peril! Because seriously, people will rob anyone regardless!'

'Stop scaring me!' Matsumoto interrupted and covered her ears. 'I already have enough to deal with already! Besides, I don't even live here by myself.'

'No way seriously?' Shirosaki asked in surprise and shared the look with an equally shocked Grimmjow.

'It's her apartment actually,' she said. 'She's my niece and she wanted my help in getting tenants.'

'Her?' Shirosaki repeated.

'Niece?' Grimmjow echoed.

Matsumoto nodded and before she can say anything else, the distinct ring of a phone could be heard in the apartment. She sighed.

'I'll be right back,' she said and shooed the two away so that she could maneuver her way out the room. As soon as she left, Grimmjow began to bite his nails nervously. SHIT! There was another one? How many were they going to have to lie to?

'Dude! Where the hell did this niece pop up from?' Shirosaki panicked.

'That's it,' Grimmjow said with finality. 'I'm outta this! You're on your own, pasty!'

'Woah, Woah! Hold on there!' Shirosaki said hurriedly as he tugged Grimmjow back onto the couch. 'Look, I know this is getting fucked up but we have no choice than to tell her niece the same thing!'

'Is it your goal to convince everyone one by one that we're-!' Grimmjow snapped and gestured to both of them. Shirosaki rolled his eyes.

'Gay for each other?' he drawled in a bored voice. 'Grimmjow, I swear you don't know how to use your brain! If Matsumoto looks like…_that_…imagine what her niece must look like?'

A vivid image of a carbon copy of Matsumoto in a skunk patterned suit flashed across Grimmjow's mind and he shuddered. Shirosaki shot him a knowing look.

'You get me?' he boasted. 'Bring it on, man! Who the hell does this niece of hers think she is anyways?'

'Um, she happens to be the owner of the apartment you're sitting in,' came a husky voice from nearby.

The two guys slowly turned to locate the source of that voice and their jaws dropped. There stood a tall, lean yet curvaceous, dark-skinned woman with lush purple tresses tied back in a ponytail. She was dressed in a strapless vermillion dress that came up to her thighs and clung to her body perfectly to show off her perfect physique. Her tawny eyes twinkled mischievously as she stuck her hips out and placed one hand on them while letting the other one hang gracefully by her side. She raised an eyebrow and tapped one high-heel clad foot.

'Can I help you?' she said coolly.


	5. Chapter 5

**What is upppp? Okay I am so sorry for leaving this story hanging but I wasn't going to abandon it! I was just having trouble getting myself to find my drive to write this hence this is all my fault hence you have permission to torch me alive hence I have a reason for locking myself in my room pretending it's my transport pod without seeming crazy. Geddit?**

**So anyways here is chapter 5. Disclaimer: I do not own the Bleach character OR the plot of this story! I am doing this as a tribute to my favourite movie and my favourite anime so there!^^**

**enjoy**

'Holy…' Shirosaki thought as he ogled the smoking hot girl in front of him.

'...shit,' Grimmjow reflected as his eyes travelled up and down the chick's frame. He just wished the neckline was lower so he could-

'Can I help you two?' she asked coolly, snapping them out of their daydreams. They both got up, wearing identical playboy smirks.

'Yoruichi! So glad you could join us!' Matsumoto commented as she walked into the room. 'These two boys are here to rent the rooms!'

Yoruichi raised an eyebrow at them and folded her arms across her chest.

'Uh, Rangiku,' she murmured to her aunt from the corner of her mouth. 'Didn't we say that we _didn't _want boys to-!'

'I know, I know!' Rangiku cut her off hastily. 'But see, these boys-ummm, you! White boy! What's your name?'

'Racist much?' Shiro couldn't help thinking but he flashed a dazzling smile at Yoruichi and said, 'I'm Shirosaki but you can call me Shiro.'

'And you?' Rangiku pointed at Grimmjow. The blue-haired hunk reached out a hand to Yoruichi and smiled warmly as he took hers.

'Hi,' he said huskily. 'I'm Grimmjow.'

'Hi, Yoruichi. Charmed,' Yoruichi said politely, still eying them suspiciously. She knew she had specifically said she didn't want male customers so it was a complete mystery to her as to why her aunt wanted her to consider these two guys.

'She is soooo fucking _hot_,' Grimmjow drooled. His stomach began to churn as he remembered why they were here in the first place.

'Hey, Shiro?' he said sweetly and grabbed said albino's elbow. 'I need to talk to you. Will you excuse us please?'

'Uh, sure,' Yoruichi said but Grimmjow was already dragging Shiro away from them. Shiro glanced over his shoulder to ogle at Yoruichi one more time. DANG! She was _fine_! His thoughts of her were immediately wiped out of his head when Grimmjow threw him into an empty room and saw the terrifying scowl on the man's face.

'Enough!' Grimmjow snapped. 'I have had it with these lies! Let's just get the fuck outta here!'

'Wait, what?' Shiro said incredulously. 'Why?'

Grimmjow groaned. He was _not _in the mood to explain himself right now! And right in the apartment of the person they were lying to! Who knows what she might be thinking about them?

* * *

'Rangiku, when I said we couldn't live with boys I actually meant we couldn't live with boys!' Yoruichi sighed and kneaded her forehead at her aunt's stupidity. She wasn't exactly a smart one!

'I know, Yoruichi, but they aren't like us!' Rangiku insisted.

'What? Girls? Yeah, I can see that!' Yoruichi said sarcastically and rolled her eyes.

'I mean they're _those_ kind of boys!' Rangiku sighed exasperatedly. 'Who wear make up and like to dress up!'

'Drag queens?' Yoruichi said with a raised eyebrow.

'As in they are boyfriend and girlfriend!'

'Oh!' Yoruichi said as her eyes widened in realization. 'You mean gay!'

Well, that _did_ change everything! She frowned in thought. Perhaps she _could_ make a concession for them. What was the harm of having two gay men in her apartment, right?

* * *

'I am _not_ going to pretend to be gay and stay in an apartment with a girl like _that_!' Grimmjow said agitatedly and pointed at the closed door where on the other side, the two ladies of the house might be wondering what the _hell_ they were doing. Shiro groaned as he dwelled on that thought. What if they thought the two of them were making out or something? That would be _gross_ and _disturbing_. And Grimmjow wasn't helping with his whining! He wanted to make a good impression on these women, not make them think that they were horny 24/7 even around strangers!

'Okay, okay!' Shiro said hastily, hoping to speed this up. 'You don't have to be gay, man! 'Cause, you know, being _homeless_ is so much better!'

Grimmjow growled and narrowed his eyes. He knew where Shiro was going with this. If he was going to force him to rent the place than the albino had another thing coming!

'No problem!' Grimmjow said icily. 'I'd rather be me and straight than be in love with you and thinking about butt sex! This is over and I'm outta here!'

'Grimmjow! Hey, wait! Calm down, dude!' Shiro said quickly and pulled Grimmjow back before the bluenette walked off. He needed to think fast otherwise he would be cheated out of a really good apartment! And he couldn't do it without Grimmjow! Damn that jackass…

'Listen, why don't we talk to Yoruichi about this, hm?' Shiro suggested. Grimmjwo quirked an eyebrow. 'You know, what if it's just…Ms. Matsumoto…that wants girls? What if Yoruichi is fine with guys? I mean, _look_ at her! Not like she hasn't had a good time with a few guys!'

He hoped that joke might make Grimmjow at least crack a smile but the blue-haired man continued to scowl.

'_You_ ask! I'm leaving!' Grimmjow said coolly and before Shiro could react to that, Grimmjow was already heading out of the room. As soon as he opened the door he backtracked in surprise.

'Yoruichi!' he said breathlessly and allowed his eyes to glance at her quickly. Shit, he had never seen a finer woman!

'Um, hi!' Yoruichi said and smiled warmly. 'I can see you guys found the first room up for rent! Was starting to wonder if you guys had left us high and dry!'

'No, no, we needed to talk!' Shiro said as he slid up next to Grimmjow, sweat beading his forehead. He hoped Grimmjow wouldn't 'accidently' spill that they weren't exactly gay and ruin stuff. 'Right, honey bun?'

He smiled sweetly at Grimmjow who tried his level best not to snarl at the repulsive nickname. He turned to Yoruichi and put on a pained smile.

'Yea, just to talk,' he said in a strained voice. Yoruichi nodded.

'Why don't I show you guys the rooms? You've already seen this one,' she continued and walked past them into the spacious room. 'The other room is on that side. However, both are connected by one bathroom so you two will have to share!'

Grimmjow and Shiro immediately looked at each other, as if trying to send psychic messages. And the intensity of their glares meant that as much as they didn't want to keep playing the gay card, they would have to until the time was right to spill. For the moment, they both were stuck.

'Actually,' Shiro spoke first. 'We don't mind sharing bathrooms!'

The corner of Grimmjow's eye twitched as he smiled in agreement.

'Why don't I show you guys? It's pretty big for one bathroom!' Yoruichi offered and walked up to open the other door in the room. She began to jangle the handle frantically as she tried to open it. 'It's a little hard to open at first but once you get the hang of it it's a breeze!'

As Shiro tried to concentrate on what she was saying, his eyes travelled down her perfect figure to get glued to her ass. He wished he could wolf whistle right about now.

'Nice,' he murmured and nodded his head in approval. Grimmjow gave him a weirded out look before tilting his head to the side as he too began to admire that fine shaped part of the female anatomy.

'Very nice,' Grimmjow mused as well.

Yoruichi leaned forward and the door finally decided open. She sighed in satisfaction and turned around to beam at the guys who immediately looked up to show they were not just checking her out. They followed her into the bathroom as she acted as their guide into the next room.

'So what's the rent?' Grimmjow asked as he looked around the pristine bathroom. It didn't hurt to ask.

'It's 2,000 per room,' Yoruichi answered. 'But since you guys are the first, I'm going to let you guys pick which room you want to rent! Personally, I love this room-!'

'Wait, what do you mean 'which room'?' Grimmjow demanded and stopped checking out the room to stare at the woman.

'Um,' Yoruichi explained, frowning in confusion. 'Aren't you two going to share a room?'

Grimmjow stared at Shiro in accusation. They may be _pretending_ to be didn't mean they had to _share_ a room!

'No, we're not going to share a room,' Grimmjow said somewhat rudely. Yoruichi raised an eyebrow at him.

'Fine, but it's just going to be more expensive for you guys,' she muttered.

'Yoruichi is right, Grimm, maybe we should-!' Shiro tried to reason with Grimmjow but the bluenette was being stubborn as fucking hell!

'If it's expensive, let's go find another place than!' Grimmjow said casually and turned around to leave but Shiro suddenly grabbed him to pull him flush into a hug. Grimmjow's eyes widened. What the _fuck_ was the albino doing?

'He's so cute when he jokes!' Shiro said in a fake high voice and grinned stupidly at Yoruichi who smiled at the 'gushing' couple. 'You know what, Yoruichi, we'll take both rooms! It'll be easier for you since you won't have to look for another tenant!'

'Uh, sure, that's cool with me,' Yoruichi said with a shrug and smiled at them. 'Are there any questions about this place? You know, water, electricity?'

'Yeah,' Grimmjow said and grinned after he had finished glaring at Shiro for ruining his plan of getting out this sticky situation. 'Are you single?'

'Grimmjow! You're so stupid!' Shiro said and playfully slapped the bluenette's arm even though in reality he had used more force which had caused Grimmjow to stumble a little before glaring at Shiro once again as the albino continued his weird ranting. 'Look at her! Does she look single? Of course she doesn't look single! I mean, how can _she_ be single? I mean, uh-oh look! The terrace view is so awesome! Why don't you show it to me, Yoruichi? It's so amazing!'

Giving him a concerned look, Yoruichi nodded and turned around to lead him onto the terrace. As Shiro sighed, grateful for his quick thinking distraction, and proceeded to follow her, Grimmjow pulled him back forecefully.

'Go tell her the truth _now_!' he hissed, his nails literally biting into the albino's skin. Shiro glared back.

'I would love to if you let me go and stopped hitting on her!' Shiro hissed back. ' 'Are you single?' Dumbshit!'

Grimmjow rolled his eyes and pushed him in the direction of the terrace.

The terrace actually had a gorgeous view. You could see all the way to the beach coast with the city just sprawled all over the place in a pristine style. Kinda like the terrace. It was pretty huge considering the terrace held the swimming pool and stretched all the way to the main hall of the apartment hence people didn't have to come to that specific room only to enter the terrace. Shiro shuffled up to Yoruichi who was talking as if Shiro had been behind her all along.

'-you can see all the way to the ocean from here too!' she finished and turned around just in time to see Shiro after he had collected himself from his stumble.

'That's great!' Shiro said in praise as if he had been listening all along. 'But, um, listen! Wow! HUGE apartment for, you know, two lovely ladies to be all alone in…'

'Yeah,' Yoruichi sighed and crossed her arms as she eyed the apartment. 'When we bought it we didn't think much about having so much space and all but now, we have a bank loan hence we decided with all this space, might as well put it up to some good use, you know?'

So _that's_ why! Well, this place was _damn_ awesome so they would be stupid to pass it up so easily! He took a deep breath. Might as well take the plunge now.

'So, um, Yoruichi…you're cool with us being gay and all…right?' he asked uncertainly, not exactly knowing how to 'come out of the closet'. 'You know, like it doesn't exactly matter if a person is gay or straight or…'

'Yeah!' Yoruichi said, her eyes wide in understanding as she uncrossed her arms. 'I have _nothing_ against a person's sexuality! I mean, to each their own, right? Gay rights!'

'Yeah!' Shiro agreed, glad they were actually getting somewhere. 'Yeah, yeah! Totally! Thanks! But, um, see, you're aunt had kinda scared us with her…ways…'

'My aunt?' Yoruichi laughed. 'Don't worry about her! Harmless as a fly! You'll get used to it!'

'Used to it?' So she was willing to sell it to them? That was awesome! But Shiro had to make sure she was cool with them _not_ being gay before they sealed the deal. In the meantime, Grimmjow had walked out of the room for rent to saunter into the main hall where Shiro and Yoruichi had now drifted with all their talking. Grimmjow chewed his lip as he saw the two of them deep in conversation. He hoped Shiro was working his way to convince Yoruichi that they weren't exactly gay for each other. And not hitting on her. His eyes narrowed. He _better_ not be hitting on her. Grimmjow saw her first.

That's when Grimmjow saw Rangiku on the terrace. He blanched in shock as the woman bent to examine a flower in the corner. Shit! If she overheard what Shiro and Yoruichi were talking about then she would blow a fucking gasket and kick them out before they could explain themselves! He had to warn Shiro!

'Shiro!' he hissed, hoping to God the albino would hear. Turned out Fate hated him and wanted to see him suffer. He tried louder but Shiro was still oblivious to his warnings. And Rangiku was fucking getting closer to them with every passing second. He could literally feeling panic sweat beading his forehead. There was only one thing left to do. He knew he had only seen this happen in the movie but he had no other choice hence it had _better_ fucking work!

He started running towards the terrace. If this was a movie, he would be going in slow motion, building the suspense in the theater. He was almost there, all he had to do was reach Shiro and-

There should have a warning sign. Seriously, of all the things technology has done in advancing this century, they still forget to increase the amount of warning signs in this world. A simple 'Warning! Step Ahead!' would've sufficed and Grimmjow could have avoided tripping over that goddamn step to the terrace and sailing right into Shiro so that the two of them landed in a pool chair. And very uncomfortably too. Like Grimmjow was sprawled on top of Shiro in a very…forward way. To anyone who didn't know that they were _not_ gay, it woulda looked like a simple accident. Too bad the only people present were the ones who thought they were gay. And one of them was a raving lunatic.

'Oh MY GOD!' Rangiku shrieked as she saw the two of them entwined on the chair. 'What are you two _doing_! And in public?'

Grimmjow lifted himself painfully and saw he was so close to Shiro their lips were mere centimeters away. He started blushing furiously and scrambled off the albino. Shiro uttered a soft gasp before he too came back to reality and stood up straight to face Rangiku, like two soldiers waiting for a command from their sergeant. He tried very hard not to think about what _could've_ happened if their lips were not just touching but literally smashed against each other as the bluenette sat on top of him straddling his hips…

Shiro shook that image out of his head and glanced at Grimmjow from the side from the corners of his eyes to see that he was still blushing hard. It was kinda cute. Shiro tried not to smirk. It wasn't exactly the best time to do that.

'PDA is a definite no no if you two plan to stay here!' Rangiku scolded them and then muttered offhand. 'At least not when I don't have my camera…'

'What?' both men said incredulously.

'What do you two do?' Rangiku said quickly, changing the subject. 'As in professionally?'

'Oh!' Grimmjow said, overcoming his confusion at what had just happened. 'Uh, I'm a photographer.'

'Really?' Rangiku said in interest and began to fluff her hair as she pouted. 'Do you think you could…do _my_ photo shoot?'

Grimmjow gazed blankly into thin air as he imagined the voluptuous woman posing in front of him in weird printed bodysuits on a beach set and then winking while mouthing 'I want you!'

He was probably scarred for life though he was pretty good at not showing it to everyone near him right now. However, he was sure Shiro had just tried to imagine the same scene because he was snickering. Rangiku glared at him.

'And what about you?' she said icily. 'What do _you_ do, hm?'

'I'm a nurse,' Shiro said simply as he came down from his laughing high. Too bad that was when Rangiku began laughing at _him_.

'HA! So do you have to wear short skirts and stuff?' she guffawed and Yoruichi even cracked a smile although she was trying hard not to embarrass Shiro. Grimmjow grinned as he soaked in Shiro's humiliation but stopped when he saw the deadly look in Shiro stare which was, unfortunately, directed at the bluenette.

'So anyways,' Yoruichi said to help save Shiro. 'How long have you two been going out?'

'It's been-!' Shiro began.

'-Three years,' Grimmjow cut in and gave the albino a curt stare. If Shiro was going to have fun lying to them than so was he. 'Cause it sure as hell looked like they were _stuck_ being gay if Rangiku was going to be around like a nosy busybody.

'Wow!' Yoruichi said in amazement. 'That's a really long time, you guys! Congrats!'

'How did you two meet?' Rangiku asked curiously. Grimmjow and Shiro's grins slipped a notch. How did they _meet_? They were fucking girls who shared an apartment and happened to meet, hooked up later on 'cause they wanted the same apartment and here they were?

'Go on, you can tell us! Don't be shy!' Yoruichi said playfully. Grimmjow gave her a fake smile. Oh shit, they were in shit now.

'We…we met in…' he started.

'Venice,' Shiro said in such a matter-of-fact way it actually sounded like it was the truth.

'Venice!' Yoruichi sighed dreamily.

'Venice?' Grimmjow mouthed to Shiro desperately. Seriously, like they hadn't lied _enough_? He just _had to_ go and add some more chaos to their pot of disaster?

'Yeah,' Shiro said in a mock romantic way and looked lovingly into Grimmjow's eyes whose eyes were begging him to stop before he went too far. He went too far. 'I met Grimmy for the first time in Venice, the city of love.'

_Grimmy_? He already had a nickname. Grimmjow wanted to groan but he held it in.

'We were passing by each other on the street, oblivious of each other, not knowing that our future was just a few feet away from us and coming closer with ever step!' Shiro began like a narrator of some grand ancient epic. Or myth more like it. 'Then, as if fate was on our side, we happened to bump shoulders! Grimmjow was carrying a bouquet of flowers so when we 'accidently' ran into each other, it fell from his hands! I bent down to help him and that was when our hands touched! It was like a jolt to reality, a sudden epiphany that this man who I had met was going to be someone very special in my life! His gorgeous blue eyes, his muscular body and his charming smile! I felt like I was in heaven!'

'Oh brother!' Grimmjow though exasperatedly but saw how Yoruichi and Rangiku were swallowing it like it was the sweetest thing they had ever heard. The only thing that similar between Shiro's story and sweets was that both were artificial inside out!

'And _then_,' Shiro continued. 'He smiled at me and gave me a _rose_! Now my favourite flower is a rose and at that moment, I knew that we were meant to be! We kept bumping into each other after that! It was like fate _wanted_ us to be together! So I finally decided to ask him. I asked him, 'Why, Grimmjow? Why do I see your face everywhere I look? Why does your captivating face make my heart pound like so?''

'How brave!' Rangiku whispered.

'But he did something that tore my heart in two!' Shiro said dramatically and fisted his hand over his heart while looking away. Grimmjow rolled his eyes. He didn't know if the albino was an actor but he sure was playing the gay part good.

'What did he do?' Yoruichi asked breathlessly.

'He didn't say anything but walked away, leaving me to wallow in my misery and heartbreak!' Shiro said tearfully and pretending to even wipe a fake tear from his eye. Grimmjow threw his hands in the air and gave Shiro a 'Are you kidding me with this?' look but the two women were so absorbed in the man's story they seemed to have forgotten about Grimmjow.

'I actually thought I was going to die,' Shiro sighed. 'My pain was so immense, even Homer would not be able to explain my misery.'

Both women sighed in sympathy as Shiro hung his head low in sadness.

'But then, one day, when I came back to my hotel after trying so hard to get over my sorrow, I found a note waiting for me! A note from a secret admirer!' Shiro said suddenly, raising his head and smiling knowingly at the two women who burst into wide smiles of joy.

'What did it say?' Rangiku said excitedly. This was better than sitting home all day watching soap operas!

'It said, in eloquent writing, 'At the seashore, my heart calls to you…my love,' Shiro literally purred. Grimmjow smacked his forehead. This guy was too much. It was like he had lived in 'Days of Our Lives' or something!

'I quickly got dressed into something more suited for our romantic night and hurried to the shore and there…on the dock…with his back turned to me was _him_…' Shiro sighed dreamily as he gazed into the distance and clasped his hands together like a love struck girl. Which he was actually being right now, according to Grimmjow.

'He was looking dashing in an Armani suit and his hair slicked back like it was the hair of Adonis.'

Grimmjow wrinkled his nose. Adonis? What the hell was that some kind of shoe shiner?

'And he had another rose for me! But instead of giving it to me, he took it between his teeth and as the violins began to play-!'

'Violins?' Grimmjow sputtered. Okay, _now_ it was getting too much! Too bad Shiro wasn't stopping.'

'-he took my hand we began to dance the _tango_!'

Tango? Dancing? Grimmjow? Damn Shiro…

'And when he dipped me low,' Shiro murmured. 'He said, with his soft, soft lips-!'

'-What a wonderful story!' Grimmjow interrupted loudly and glared at Shiro who continued to look like he was on cloud nine. He finally looked down and smirked at the bluenette.

'Wasn't it?' he said innocently and winked. The albino was literally fucking with his mind and enjoying it. Sick bastard…

'That was so sweet,' Yoruichi sighed. 'I think I'm going to cry! Actually!'

'Yeah,' Grimmjow said with a roll of his eyes as he continued to give his smirking _boyfriend_ a murderous glare.

'Well, let's not waste time! We got moving to do!' Shiro declared. 'I think we're all going to get along awesomely! I mean, we're gonna have so much fun gossiping and painting each other's nails and-!'

Grimmjow clamped a hand over his mouth.

'They get it, _honey_,' he said venomously and turned to grin at the two women. 'So is 4 o'clock tomorrow a good time for you two?'

**WOOHOOOOOO! I hope you guys are happy! Despite taking such a long break this is a freaking long ass chapter to make up for it! And you know what you can do to thank me? That's right! **

**REVIEWSSSSSS :D**

**Please :3**


	6. Chapter 6

_**A MONTH LATER**_

'I know, Mom!' Shiro said impatiently as he listened to his beloved mother rant away on the other end. He tapped his foot in irritation. 'I said, I _know_! No, I am not using a _tone_ with you!'

'Hurry up, Shiro!' Grimmjow called as he and Yoruichi waited nearby while sipping their smoothies. When they had been on their way to get a permanent residency license from the Immigration and Naturalization Service office, Shiro's mom just _had_ to call to give her son a Lecture of the Day.

'C'mon, Grimm, give the guy a break! How many times does he get to talk to his mom anyways?' Yoruichi said calmly as she nibbled at the straw of her pineapple smoothie. Grimmjow rolled his eyes.

'Trust me he would _want_ me to get him out of _that_!' Grimmjow said curtly and jabbed his thumb in the scowling albino's direction. Yoruichi giggled.

'You're a good boyfriend for helping him out like that!' she praised and Grimmjow smirked.

It's been a month since they had moved into the apartment and even though they thought it was going to be hard pretending to be gay for each other, it wasn't as difficult as they imagined it to be. For starters, Yoruichi and Rangiku didn't expect them to make out or anything and they made it clear to the girls that they didn't like to be so public about their affections. So with that taken care of, all they had to do was be themselves. And over time, Yoruichi warmed up to them hence they all made it a point to hang out together whenever they were free from work.

So in a month's time, the three had become the closest friends anyone could ever imagine. They went clubbing at night which was always a blast! Except that one time Yoruichi got so drunk she got up on a bar counter to dance. The boys knew they should have stopped her but being as drunk as she was, they just joined her. And then she threw up. And that wasn't pretty.

But other than clubbing, they watched movies together, shopped together, did crazy shit like pillow fights, cart racing in supermarkets and so on. It was pretty crazy how tight they got in a short time! But they didn't regret it. When you're having fun with friends, you tend to forget the differences. Even if you are lying to them about your sexuality.

'Yeah, I'll remember that!' Shiro finally said. 'Bye, Mom! I said bye!'

He snapped the flip-flap phone shut and angrily stomped up to the two, the blue scarf wrapped around his neck swinging dangerous.

'What happened?' Grimmjow asked and they resumed walking. Shiro fixed the color of his blue button up shirt as he narrowed his eyes.

'Just my mom, dude!' he said exasperatedly. 'You know, I may have left her behind in Japan but she still manages to find a way to lecture me about every single goddamn thing in my life!'

'Shiro, don't be such a whiner!' Yoruichi insisted as she finished the last dregs of her smoothie and cast it into a dustbin. 'Sometimes mom's advice can be pretty helpful in life!'

'Oh, you do not know _my_ mom!' Shiro laughed. 'With her it's like an Asian drama 24/7! She's the whole package: the tears, the dialogues, everything! _And_ it's _always_ about the _same_ thing! (he puts on a whiny voice as he mimics his mom) "Why don't you get married, Ogichi! Mrs. Arisawa has got such a lovely daughter who is just perfect for you! She's _dying_ to meet you!" I've met her! Tatsuki Arisawa! Fucking _demon_! She used to pour red paint in my hair when I was a kid 'cause she thought I needed some color! Damn bi-!'

'Wait a minute!' Yoruichi said in alarm and grabbed Shiro's arm to stop him walking. 'Shiro, you mean you haven't told your mom about Grimmjow yet? You know, about you being…gay?'

Both men froze in place. Oh shit, Shiro should've kept his mouth shut. Everything was going just fine and Yoruichi had never questioned about their sexuality to this extent yet! Now how was he going to explain this?

'Uh,' Shiro said nervously as he licked his lips. 'I…uh…I can't 'cause um…'cause…she's really conservative and all, y'know?'

'Yeah, yeah that's right!' Grimmjow said hastily and pushed Yoruichi forward, hoping to distract her before she questioned even further about Shiro's relationship with his mom. 'So, uh, listen, Yoruichi, if Shiro and I weren't gay then would you _still_ have kept us as tenants?'

'Because if you keep asking us questions like this than sooner or later you're going to find out that we're not _really_ gay,' Grimmjow thought uneasily.

'Of course not!' Yoruichi snorted. 'Because sooner or later one of you would be interested in me and then things would get damn awkward between all three of us!'

'Wow!' Shiro whistled and smirked at Yoruichi. 'Aren't you modest?'

Yoruichi playfully slapped his arm. Glad that uneasy phase was over!

'But seriously,' Yoruichi said thoughtfully after a minute. 'My parents wouldn't have allowed it.'

'Your parents?' the two guys said in surprise. There were more people in the house they didn't know about?

'They also live with you?' Grimmjow wondered aloud. They all stopped walking and Yoruichi faced with them with a sad smile.

'No, they passed away when I was nine years old. Car crash,' she said softly. Their own faces softened. She quickly looked away and resumed walking. Grimmjow draped a comforting arm over her shoulders and she smiled appreciatively. It was nice to have friends who were there for you.

'Since then if I ever have to make an important decision, I always wonder what they would have said and I try to do the best I can,' she continued. Shiro rubbed the back of his neck.

'So what do you think they would have said?' he asked and looked at her curiously. 'You know, about _our_ situation?'

He pointed to the three of them. She bit her lower lip in thought and then smiled.

'I guess they would've been happy about it but a little sad too,' she answered. The two raised an eyebrow. She sighed. 'As in they would be happy that I have two big strong men to take care of me but as well as-Whoops!'

She accidently dropped her clutch purse as she was gesticulating with her hands and had to bend down to retrieve it. As she did, the two men's eyes landed straight on her ass and drooled as her tight canary yellow strapless dress left nothing to the imagination.

'Ass well as?' Shiro said listlessly as Yoruichi finally straightened up.

'What?' she said in confusion as she turned around to face them. They both shook their heads to clear it.

'_As_ well as! As well as…uh…why would they be sad?' Grimmjow quickly corrected his 'boyfriend's' mistake.

'Oh! They would be sad because it would be my roommates taking care of me!' Yoruichi explained. 'Not my boyfriend or my husband. Get it?'

'I guess,' Shiro sighed as they finally arrived at their destination. 'I mean, we're not any different from other men! We're kinda like two Smiths!'

'Smiths?' Grimmjow repeated and stared at Shiro in confusion. Yoruichi did the same.

'Smith! You know, Agent Smith from Matrix?' Shiro explained helpfully.

'What does he have to with this?' Grimmjow asked, curiously as to how the hell Shiro's mind functioned.

'Oh, come on, Grimm! You've seen the film! Agent Smith was gay!' Shiro said exasperatedly. Yoruichi's eyes widened and she covered her mouth to hide the fact that she literally laughing her head off. Grimmjow shook his head in disbelief at Shiro's stupidity.

'Shiro, Agent Smith _wasn't _gay,' Grimmjow sighed. Shiro rolled his eyes.

'Did you _see_ the way he couldn't keep his hands off Neo?' Shiro said insistently. 'I mean, if that guy is making it a point to pick a fight with Neo and _only_ Neo, the guy's gotta be gay, right?'

'Shiro, shut up! For the last time, Smith was not gay!' Grimmjow snapped and turned around to follow Yoruichi up the steps to the immigration office.

'_You_ shut up!' Shiro snapped back as he raced forward to catch up with them. 'He was _so_ gay! He was a fucking full on flamer!'

'Shut up, Shiro!'

* * *

'Hey!' Shiro whispered into Grimmjow's ear, making the bluenette jump and turn around to glare at him as they both stood in line to give in their forms. 'Okay, so maybe Smith wasn't gay but don't tell me nothing was going on between Carter and Lee in Rush Hour! I mean, come on! _That_ was pretty obvious!'

'Lee _hated_ Carter,' Grimmjow said with a roll of his eyes and smoothed a crease on his plaid red and white shirt.

'So what? I hate you,' Shiro said with a grin and playfully shoved Grimmjow, who couldn't help a blush creeping on his cheeks.

Over the past month, true they all had gotten close but Grimmjow couldn't exactly explain how he felt about Shiro. Sure they had to pretend to be lovers but all that pretending was affecting Grimmjow in weird ways. He remembered how when he was younger he had experimented with some random guy at a high school party but after that he never went there again. It was a closed door for him. But right now, having to bring up the whole gay factor again, Grimmjow was being forced to question his sexuality. He liked Shiro! In a weird way, he had grown to accept the albino as the brother he never had. But then, what if it was more than that? What if…this whole pretending to be gay wasn't going to be as hard as he thought it was going to be?

'You guys, what are you doing here?' Yoruichi suddenly hissed at them. They both turned around to see her scowling.

'We're here to file our papers?' Grimmjow said uncertainly and held up a sheaf of papers.

'Yeah, but the queue for gay couples is over there!' Yoruichi explained and pointed to the line across the hall which was significantly shorter compared to the line they were in.

'There's a line for gay couples only?' Shiro said incredulously and craned his neck to see it.

'Yeah,' Yoruichi said matter-of-factly. 'If you two file as a couple then you get the residency permit much faster! Otherwise it'll take 5 years or something! Didn't you guys know that? Stop fooling around! I need to get to work!'

With an exasperated sigh, she walked off to wait for them to finish.

'Ohhhhh,' Shiro said in acknowledgement and nodded his head as he looked at the line once more. Then realization hit him. He looked at Grimmjow. Grimmjow looked at him. Shiro didn't like the look in his eyes.

* * *

'No!' Shiro snapped as the two burst into the men's room.

'Come on, Shiro!' Grimmjow said as he followed him in.

'You're insane, you know that?' Shiro said sarcastically as he locked himself in a stall to escape Grimmjow and his puppy dog eyes. Otherwise he was a sucker for that look!

'Shiro! Open the door!' Grimmjow said insistently as he banged on the stall door.

'What? Are you kidding me?' Shiro said incredulously as he stood on the toilet to look out the stall at Grimmjow while wrinkling his nose. 'NO!'

Grimmjow sighed and got into a stall himself so he could stand on a toilet to converse with a reluctant Shiro. God, this was humiliating!

'Come on, Shiro! I need this!' he explained while looking into Shiro's stall. 'I need to get my residency permit as soon as possible and this is the best option!'

'Grimm,' Shiro said sarcastically as he too stood on his toilet and draped his arms on the stall divider. 'You had a fucking problem telling Yoruichi that you were gay! _I _didn't mind 'cause, you know, _it was just her_! But now you want to make it official that we're _actually_ gay? NO. THANKS!'

'Shiro, we just have to sign a paper! It's not like we're going to show that paper to everyone!' Grimmjow tried to explain.

'Oh yeah, sure! And if we get caught we can go to jail for this!' Shiro snapped and ducked back into his stall.

'Dude! No one's going to catch us!' Grimmjow tried one last time. He suddenly heard someone cough nearby. He slowly turned his head in the direction of the cough.

There stood a prim and proper guy with perfectly cut blonde bangs and hair cut perfectly just below his chin and all around his head. He wore a cream-colored suit with a flamboyant tie of many colors and a very severe look of disapproval. Shiro realized that Grimmjow had suddenly gone quiet and stood up on his toilet once more to see what was the reason for Grimmjow's unusual silence. He saw the man and his look. He smiled weakly. But that just caused the man to sneer while shaking his head in disapproval as he walked out of the bathroom. Grimmjow felt a bead of sweat travel down his back. Well, that was close!

Shiro finally walked out of his stall to also leave the bathroom and Grimmjow. Grimmjow quickly hopped off the toilet to stop him.

'Shiro! Wait! Listen, you have to do this for me! Please! I'll do anything if you do!' Grimmjow pleaded. He never begged in his life. But he needed to get this permit otherwise he couldn't stay in Miami and would have to return to Japan.

Shiro paused to think this over. He hadn't known Grimmjow long enough but he knew for a fact the guy never begged for anything just like that.

'Anything?' Shiro repeated.

'Anything!'

Shiro crossed his arms and glanced at Grimmjow up and down, judging whether the guy was lying or if he really meant what he was saying.

'I get to use the bathroom first in the morning,' Shiro stated, testing whether the bluenette would agree. After all, the guy spent more time on his hair in the morning than Yoruichi did on hers. Hmmmm, maybe he was gay and was just in denial…

'Done,' Grimmjow said without hesitation. Shiro raised an eyebrow. That took him by surprise! But it wasn't enough to be sure if the guy was being sincere.

'You have to make coffee for me in the morning too,' Shiro continued.

'Done,' Grimmjow repeated.

'You have to hook me up with models-'

'Done.'

'-and promise to _God_, you'll _never_ do a photo shoot for Rangiku!'

Grimmjow quirked an eyebrow at him and raised his palms up beside his face as if to show he was clean.

'Dude,' he said curtly. '_Done_.'

'Wow, you're really desperate for this,' Shiro whistled. Grimmjow shrugged his shoulders. 'Okay, fine, let's do this.'

He pinched Grimmjow's cheek before skipping out of the bathroom. Grimmjow scowled as he followed suit, muttering how Shiro might be bi for all he knew.

* * *

'Dude, I can't thank you enough for doing this,' Grimmjow muttered as they were next to approach the counter. He pulled out his papers while Shiro did the same.

'You're not the only one who wants this permit just by the way,' Shiro muttered back as the two placed their papers on the desk and smirked at each other before looking at the person behind the counter. Their smiles suddenly disappeared as they saw who it was. It was the same guy who they had met in the bathroom.

Oh shit.

They both gave each other nervous glances as the man gave them a deadpan look before taking their papers and giving them the regular check through. If Shiro could bite his nails he would've done it right now but he was so nervous that one movement might make the guy change his mind about giving them a permit. The way the guy had acted in the bathroom was enough proof that he didn't like them. What if he used that prejudice to make his decision?

When he was finally done going through their papers, he looked up at them, his eyes still screaming bloody murder. Grimmjow gulped nervously. This was it…

Then, the guy broke out into a shit eating grin.

'First timers are always so nervous to come out of the closet!' he purred and fluffed his bangs as he reached for the stamp before winking at them. 'Thank God you two made the right decision!'

And he brought down stamp of approval down on the papers.

**I hope you guys can guess who the guy at the counter was! XD**

**Till next chapter!**

**Toodles!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry if there are spelling mistakes and I haven't evoked so much emotion and feelings but I was in a hurry and I wanted to update and finish this by today hence it is so hastily done! I'll make up for it in the next chapter but I hope you enjoy this one and please review!:3**

The sun was blazing today. But summer or winter, rain or shine, the people of Seireitei Publications were always dressed to the nines in expensive attire, designer sunglasses and any pair of shoes with heels on them, guys included.

The Seireitei Publications building was one of the tallest buildings in Miami and also held the most prestigious magazines companies known to the world. Perhaps one of the most famous being the magazine 'U'. If anyone wanted to know the latest fashion, celebrity gossip or even relationship advice, this magazine was the one to read. It resided on the top floor of the elegant glassy building and employed the largest number of editors, journalists and the whole paraphernalia.

No one could top 'U'. And even if they tried, it would take them years before they could reach the level of sophistication and respect 'U' received throughout the globe. So what's the secret of this renowned magazine? It was approaching the building right now in a sleek black limousine.

It smoothly rolled in front of the building and came to a stop. People passing by, be they just locals out for a stroll or members working at Seireitei Publications, would stop and gawk in awe at the fancy car and the number plate. Everyone knew who owned _that_ car.

The chauffeur stepped out and calmly fixed his suit before pulling the car door open to allow its passenger to step out. The owner, and chief editor, of 'U' magazine stepped out gracefully, a beige and brown Louis Vuitton bag swinging from one arm and a copy of 'U' magazine tucked under the other. His charcoal grey striped Armani suit was perfectly fitted to his figure without a single crease while his chartreuse and baby pink tie sat neatly under the collar. To complete the look, he sported a plaid beret of green and pink over his shaggy mane of ash blonde hair to match his tie. His flare for flamboyant fashion was, after all, what made him stand out in the world of excellent journalism. One must look the part of a magazine guru.

His shoes clicked against the marble floor as he made his way to the elevator, everyone flying out of his path and whispering, 'That's the editor of 'U'!' 'Look at his suit!' 'Look at his tie!' 'Isn't he handsome?' 'I wonder how he became such a genius!'

All these praises followed the now smirking editor as he entered the elevator and pressed the button to the top floor. _His_ floor. He hoped his minions had done their bit. Otherwise there was going to be hell.

* * *

'HE'S HERE!' shrieked an effeminately lanky man with bob cut black hair and neon feathers adorning on corner of his eye which he claimed was very stylish indeed. The staff of 'U' magazine gasped as they scrambled about collecting their papers, portfolios and coffees in order to avoid eye contact with their boss from hell. Even though he was the most prestigious and respected celebrity of Miami, he was also feared, especially by his staff. Anyone who disappointed him could earn a one way ticket to Cannedsville.

The chief editor of 'U' hummed the elevator tuned as he stepped onto his floor and yawned as a messenger with a clipboard immediately approached him with the schedule of the day.

'I know,' he said in a bored tone as he flung his beret at the woman in charge of manning the staff's coats and hats. 'I _know_, Ururu! Here, take this to the printer and start printing copies, _stat_! We have a deadline to watch, people!'

As he slammed the copy in the poor girl's hand, he elegantly yawned into his hand and flung his bag in the air carelessly. As if on cue, a boy with bright red hair jumped forward to catch it and wiped his brow in relief before he scurried to place the precious bag somewhere safe. The editor was, after all, acting as he always did when he arrived at the office: lazy, bored and arrogant.

'Sir, we have to book an appointment with the Swedish models-!' someone approached him and he waved them away with an idle flick of his wrist.

'Frankly, darling, I don't give a damn! They are so snotty this time of year,' he said lazily and walked briskly to his office, a slow headache building up in his temple. If the people here didn't shut up right now he was going to blow up right here and now-

'K, darling, you look absolutely gorgeous today,' rang a melodious voice behind him and he smiled demurely before turning around.

Yoruichi gracefully walked up to him in her stylish Jimmy Choo beige heels, silk designer shorts and fitted white button-up shirt with her purple locks arranged perfectly about her face. She gave him her seductive smirk and held up a mug of something steaming and deliciously aromatic.

'Coffee?' she questioned .

'Yoruichi, darling, only you know what I like to hear early in the morning,' he mused. 'Give me a kiss.'

She gladly leaned forward and they both air-kissed besides each other's cheeks on both sides. As they pulled apart, she held up a sheaf of colorful envelopes.

'Got your mail!' she remarked and he gave her a knowing look. He didn't know what he'd do without her! Then, something clicked in his mind as he took the coffee from her.

'Speaking of males,' he said suddenly and smiled mysteriously. 'Come with me!'

He dragged her off to his office which resembled a glass box but the place was soundproof and allowed the whole staff to see how luxurious his office was compared to their squashed cubicles. Not like he cared how they felt. He just liked to show off.

'What is this I hear?' he said excitedly as he walked behind his desk to lean on his swivel chair and grinned widely at his co-chief editor. 'You are living with not one but _two_ men? You _naughty_ girl! I didn't know you had it in you!'

He playfully batted her arm and giggled like a school girl.

'It's really not as exciting as you think it is, K! _Trust me_!' she laughed as he took a sip of his coffee.

'Why?'

'Because as _usual_,' she sighed. 'They're hot, sexy, funny and sweet guys but-!'

'Then what's the problem?' K interrupted her, looking at her curiously. He was a rather impatient man and didn't like to wait to be told the crux of some interesting gossip. Yoruichi rolled her eyes.

'They're gay,' she finished, slightly crest-fallen. True she thought Grimmjow and Shirosaki were the most amazing guys she had ever met but of course, the good ones are either assholes, dumbshits or just plain gay. Sad fact of life.

K, on the other hand, wasn't so depressed by the news. His eyes suddenly shined with delight and his smile only seemed to widen at the news.

'Yummy!' he gushed and immediately stood up straighter and combed a hand through his soft locks which he took care to always blow-dry before coming to work. 'Why don't you introduce me?'

He waggled an eyebrow at her and she had to hold in a laugh. It was true that no man in the fashion world can be such a renowned fashion maestro without some question of his sexuality. And of course, no doubt, no _straight_ man can be that genius.

Yoruichi simply shook her head at the promiscuity of her boss as she shuffled through his mail in order to discard the ones that were of no interest to him. She frowned as she found one that perplexed her.

'Um, K, why do you have a letter from Las Noches magazine?' she queried as she pulled out the black and white striped envelope from the collection in her hand.

His smile suddenly faltered and he immediately snatched the letter from her hand while rushing to close his office door. Yoruichi stood rooted in her spot and raised an eyebrow as he returned to his place.

'Aren't they competition?' she continued and he sighed.

'I was supposed to announce this later but I guess the cat's out of the bag now,' he said wearily. 'I'm quitting this job.'

Yoruichi's eyes widened.

'What?' she said in surprise.

'Las Noches has offered me a job,' he murmured and smiled lazily. 'As the top editor of _their_ magazine.'

He slipped into his seat as Yoruichi recollected herself.

'You're kidding, right?' she asked uncertainly. No way K was going to leave 'U'! It was his baby! Or at least, she thought it was. He raised an eyebrow at her as he laced his fingers, perched his elbows on his glass desk and rested his chin on his hands.

'What? You don't think _I _can be the head of Las Noches?' he questioned. Yoruichi immediately realized the danger in the question and wiped the surprised look off her face as she took the seat situated in front of K's desk.

'Oh, no, no, no! Not at all!' she said hastily, hoping to get into his best books as her mind began to turn its gears. If K left the company that meant there was a vacuum at the top and if there was a vacuum at the top then they needed _someone_ to fill it. But the question was, who?

'It's just that…we're really going to miss you, K,' she said sweetly and put on her most warming smile. His eyes bore into her as if he was trying to read her mind.

'Pooh! All lies!' he said nonchalantly and leaned back in his chair though he continued to smile mockingly. 'Everybody hates me here! They're all just waiting for me to go so they can see who gets my office!'

'Dang!' she thought. 'Maybe he could read minds. Ah well, I'm not surprised. The devil himself must have blessed him. There's no hiding my intentions now.'

'Okay, so you're right,' she said quickly and smiled mischievously as she leaned forward. 'So who_ is_ going to get your office, K? Hm?'

He too leaned forward and rubbed his hands together as his eyes glinted with an impish twinkle.

'Actually,' he mused. 'The decision is mine to make.'

Yoruichi suddenly realized what he was hinting at and couldn't help awing at his scheming ways. K was one hard up son of a bitch who knew what he wanted and he made sure he got it. Well, if she had to kiss his ass to get what _she_ wanted she was going to do it.

'Dinner at my place tomorrow night,' she declared and reached out to touch his hand. 'A goodbye celebration on my behalf, K. You've been so good to me here.'

'Yeah, making me slave my ass away while you went around banging guys ten years younger to you,' she thought but smiled serenely at him.

'Oh! There is no need, Yoruichi! I am grateful for your help!' he said in mock innocence.

'I want to introduce you to Grimmjow and Shirosaki!' she insisted though inside she felt like pulling his hair for making her grovel like this. 'I'm sure you'll _love_ them.'

He grinned wickedly.

'I'm sure I will,' he murmured.

* * *

'Are you fucking retarded?' Grimmjow growled at Shiro as he came out of the mail room of the apartment building. 'Why the hell did you agree? She said her _gay_ boss wants to meet us and you had to say yes?'

'What else could I have said?' Shiro snapped back as they began to walk back to the elevator. He started gesticulating dramatically. 'Guess what, Yoruichi? We're not really gay! We just pretended to be because you're apartment was _soo_ fucking awesome!' He glared Grimmjow who was busy shuffling through the mail. 'Come on! Do you _actually_ expect me to say that?'

Grimmjow suddenly grabbed Shiro's arm to stop him from walking as he read the address of an envelope. Shiro gave him a curious stare.

'It's a letter from the immigration office,' he said slowly and continued to read.

'What does it say?' Shiro said, his body tense with anticipation. Grimmjow shook his head.

'Dunno,' he said. Shiro rolled his eyes.

'Open it, blueberry,' he said sarcastically. Grimmjow glared at him but did anyways. He scanned it quickly and then began to grin broadly.

'Yes! Yes!' he whooped and pumped a fist in the air. 'They accepted it! We got the permit!'

'Alright!' Shiro yelled as he high-fived Grimmjow and took the paper to see the proof himself. As he read the paper his smile faltered a little. 'Uh, Grimm? Why is only _your_ name written on this?'

Grimmjow frowned and snatched the paper to read it again. Then, Shiro's eyes widened and he groaned as he covered his eyes with one hand.

'Shit!' he cursed under his breath as Grimmjow looked at him in surprise.

'What happened?' the bluenette asked. Shiro gave him a helpless look.

'I've written my Japan address on the form,' he groaned.

'So?'

'_So?_' Shiro snapped and his eyes narrowed. 'They're sending the letter to my _mom_ in _Japan_, you jackass!'

Grimmjow's eyes widened.

'Shit!' he cursed.

* * *

Mrs. Shirosaki sighed happily as she sat on a yoga mat outside in her garden and tried to find her center while humming soothing sounds from the depths of her throat. This was something she did everyday not only to help her health but to help maintain her frail nature. Her doctor had recommended yoga because she always seemed to be stressed and this was the best way for her to relax.

'Ommmmmm,' she sighed and breathed deeply before exhaling slowly. She was feeling rather excited today anyways. She was planning on flying out to Miami and meeting her son after so many years. He had told her in between her ranting on one of their many phone calls that he had managed to finally find a home and she thought she would surprise him with a visit to celebrate. She hoped he would still have time to spend with his dear mother.

She suddenly heard a knocking on her door and sighed in annoyance. She knew she shouldn't interrupt her meditation time but the knocking was getting persistent and ignoring it wouldn't make it go away. She reluctantly got up and shuffled to the front door, muttering about how nobody had respect for the elders anymore. She was surprised to find a meek young man by the name of Hanatorou asking her to sign a clipboard for a letter all the way from America. Maybe Ogichi wanted to send her something special. She smiled. Her boy was still a gentleman!

As she signed the board, the man handed her a letter and walked off to his van. As he drove off she walked back in and started opening the letter. Perhaps it was a free ticket to a spa. How she needed to go to a spa badly! Or maybe a ticket to Europe! As she unfolded the letter, she saw it was a residency permit. She squinted at the fine writing. It was Ogichi's for sure but who was that other rugged man next to his photo on the top? And what was written there anyways?

'Gay…Couple…'she mumbled and suddenly, her eyes widened before she started to feel really light-headed. Before she knew it, everything had gone black.

**Ahem ahem, let the drama commence! XD**


	8. Chapter 8

'No,' Grimmjow said firmly and turned away from Yoruichi to go to his room. She started forward desperately.

'But Grimmjow-!' she protested and he quickly turned around sharply, making her stop in her tracks.

'I am _not_ going to do _anything_ with another man,' he hissed and glared at Shiro who was behind her. 'I told Shiro I wouldn't and I'm telling you the same thing!'

This was all _his_ fault! If Shiro hadn't gone up and said yes to Yoruichi Grimmjow wouldn't be standing here looking like the bad guy. But then again, he had agreed to being gay in the first place so he should have seen this coming. Still, he had freedom of choice and he would rather do something with Shiro and with another guy! Wait, did he just think that? What the-!

'Grimm, please don't do this to me right now,' Yoruichi said quietly. His heart twanged painfully to see her like this but he had his dignity. 'My boss is going to show up any minute and Shiro promised-!'

'Yeah, _Shiro_ promised! I didn't!' Grimmjow pointed out and Shiro glared at him now. Oh, so now this was _his_ fault!

Grimmjow gave him a sorry look. It was high time Shiro looked a villain. Yoruichi glanced from Grimmjow to Shiro as the two glared at each other. Then, she stomped up to Shiro and he jumped back in surprise as she raised a hand and pointed right in his face with a dangerous look in her eyes.

'You!' she said haughtily and wagged her finger in his face. '_You_ promised me and _you_ are going to stick to your promise! When K arrives you _better_ be ready!'

With one last glare at Grimmjow she stomped out of the room. Shiro looked at her retreating back in bewilderment. What the hell? So he had to do all of this _alone_! Where was the love?

He swiveled around to glare bloody murder at Grimmjow. The bluenette put his hands on his waist and raised his eyebrows.

'Good luck, pasty,' he remarked.

'Yeah?' Shiro said sarcastically, his body tensing. He wasn't going to let Grimmjow get away with this. Fortunately, Grimmjow could sense the tension in the air.

'Yeah,' Grimmjow jeered. At that moment, Shiro lunged forward and Grimmjow scrambled out of the room. He wasn't going to stick around to be turned into tonight's meal!

* * *

_DING DONG!_

Yoruichi fluffed a few pillows on the couch, her heart racing as the doorbell rang. It was show time. She skidded in front of the front doors and paused for a minute to arrange her hair about her face and fix her short coral hued sleeveless dress that had a thin matching belt strapped just below her bust. She then put on a charming smile and opened the two doors to reveal a patiently waiting K dressed, as usual, in a loud outfit consisting of a lime button up shirt, a rainbow cravat and a grey striped suit to match. He also held a little gift bag which was dangling from his hand as he rested his elbow on his waist.

'K darling,' she gushed and leaned forward for their usual greeting. 'So glad you could come!'

'Yoruichi darling,' he said in a bored voice and did likewise. Once they air-kissed each other's cheeks he handed her the bag and she looked at it in confusion. 'It's a candle.'

'Oh!' she said as he glided past her into the house and started inspecting it. She rushed to his side. 'Thank you! I needed one so badly!'

'Uh huh,' he said distractedly and looked about the living room. 'Nice place.'

'Really? You like it? Thank you so much I-!'

'AHHH!' K shrieked and jumped away from Yoruichi. Bewildered, Yoruichi looked behind her and saw Rangiku standing there all startled. The voluptuous woman checked her outfit in case something on it had scared her but there was nothing wrong with her neon green outfit except for the fact that why was she wearing it in the first place. Once over his shock, K leaned in close to Yoruichi.

'Darling, your housemaid is a fashion _disaster_,' he murmured in pity. Yoruichi's eyes widened in realization. 'Get rid of her!'

'Wait! No, no, no! K, K, K!' she tried to explain but he was already waving his hand in Rangiku's direction like she was some irritating fly.

'Excuse me, you're fired!' he said to Rangiku who gave him a confused look. 'You can leave! Go on! Out, out, out!'

'K, this is my aunt!' Yoruichi said weakly as she gestured to Rangiku and K stopped ranting to glance at Rangiku and then back at Yoruichi. Rangiku smiled a little.

'Oh, I'm _so_ sorry,' K apologized. 'I didn't mean to offend!'

'None taken,' Rangiku said briskly and opened her mouth to talk but Yoruichi shoved the candle into her hand and pushed her towards the kitchen.

'I think I heard the microwave, Rangiku! Why don't you go check? I think dinner is ready,' she said sweetly and pushed the woman out of the room. She didn't want any more mishaps or she might as well kiss her new promotion goodbye.

'What did you want me to do?' K huffed in irritation once Rangiku was out of the room. 'I mean look at the way she was dressed!'

'No, no, no, it's okay!' Yoruichi reassured. 'Don't worry!'

'Absolutely not my fault!' K said huffily and crossed his arms like a spoilt child. Yoruichi rolled her eyes. She knew her boss would _never_ admit to being wrong. _Especially_ about fashion!

She noticed how K suddenly became alert and his eyes were sparkling mischievously. She followed his gaze and saw Shiro leaning against the doorframe of one of the rooms. She had to admit he had dressed up nicely in black skinnies and a grey v-necked sweater on top plus a silver horseshoe necklace. The albino's eyes travelled up her boss's figure and he smirked flirtatiously.

'Nice work, Shiro,' she thought, impressed and glanced to her side to find that K was already making his way towards Shiro. She scrambled forward and stood on the side as the two were now face to face and simply checking each other out. Well, K was.

'Um, Shiro! This is K. K, Shiro,' Yoruichi introduced them as she gestured with her hands. Their eyes lingered on her for a minute before going back to each other, making sure not to lose eye contact. The art of seduction was all about eye contact and if that was broken, then the heated tension in the air was gone and the game was over.

K delicately extended a hand to shake Shiro's. The albino, who had his thumbs hooked in his jean's back belt loops, glanced at the hand before grasping it in his. K's eyes rolled at the strong grip of the man's. The guy had such firm yet soft hands. He couldn't wait to have _those_ exploring his body. He grinned as he placed his other hand over Shiro's. Meanwhile, Shiro was holding in the urge not to laugh and at the same time not to be sickened by his own behavior.

'Yoruichi owes me _big_ time,' he thought sardonically but kept his characteristic smirk plastered across his face.

'Yoruichi,' he murmured. 'You didn't tell me that your boss was…_this _hot.'

K couldn't help smirking at the albino's casual attempt to flirt. He pulled the man closer and, to his delight, the albino gladly drew nearer. Shiro leaned forward.

'I like…hot,' he whispered in his ear. K stifled a groan. If this man didn't stop now he was going to ride him right here and now and not care who was watching.

Yoruichi coughed. Not that she didn't like Shiro trying to help her but maybe he was trying _too_ hard. And besides, she still needed to convince K to give _her_ the head position. Shiro took the hint.

'One moment,' Shiro said sweetly and giving Yoruichi a 'Are you happy?' look, he walked out of the room. He didn't like the way K was looking at him anyways. Like he was undressing the albino with his eyes. Shiro shivered. Creepy…

The minute Shiro walked out, Grimmjow happened to walk out of his room. He glanced up and froze. Oh shit, he should've known _he_ would be here. He forced a smile on his face. He isn't going to kiss this guy's ass but that didn't mean he had to be rude. K, on the other hand, was hoping for _more _than just a formal greeting.

'Oh! Grimmjow!' Yoruichi cried out, panicking as she remembered what he had said just recently. She respected his decision but she didn't want to do anything to upset her boss either. She just hoped Grimmjow would understand. 'This is K! K, meet Grimmjow!'

'Grimmjow darling!' K drawled as he glided forward to hug Grimmjow. He took one glance at that body under that skin tight elbow length sleeved black shirt and knew he wanted nothing more but to hold it against himself. Grimmjow was so buff it was practically _sinful_ for him to be out in public looking like that!

Grimmjow, however, wasn't exactly thinking along those lines. He didn't like the perverted look in that man's eyes. In fact, it was damn creepy. He quickly grasped K's hand and shook it, keeping his distance from the man whose smile lessened at Grimmjow's action. That would _not_ do. Perhaps he didn't know what K _really_ wanted from him.

Smirking again, K tightened his grip on Grimmjow's hand, making the bluenette's eyes widen but then narrow as he pulled his hand away and then dragged a startled Yoruichi in front of him for protection. Yoruichi just smiled helplessly at K. She shouldn't have hoped so much for Grimmjow to behave.

_DING DONG!_

The doorbell rang for the second time that day. All three glanced at the door in confusion.

'Why don't you go get the door, Yoruichi?' K suggested as his eyes never left Grimmjow and he winked at the bluenette. Grimmjow grimaced.

'I'll get it,' he said hastily and slipped away to reach the door, breathing a sigh of relief to escape that horrendous scenario. If Yoruichi had left him there with that sicko…

'He'll get it! Shall we sit?' Yoruichi explained but K was too busy staring at Grimmjow's ass to notice what she was saying.

'Hm? Sure, I'd love to,' he murmured, eyes still glued to that delicious retreating arse, and followed her.

Grimmjow opened the door and suddenly blanched as he saw who it was. It was the guy from the immigration office! Except this time he was dressed in a button up formal off white shirt with straight beige pants and a brown buckled belt. He grinned widely when he saw Grimmjow.

'Well, hello,' he purred. 'I'm Shinji! From the immigration office!'

Grimmjow continued to look confused. Just what the hell was he doing here?

'Didn't you get the letter?' Shinji continued as he tilted his head to one side. 'They were going to send someone to come by for a surprise inspection!'

The way he said 'surprise inspection' was like he was explaining a rainbow to a child with hand gestures to boot. Grimmjow raised an eyebrow.

'Surprise inspection?' he repeated.

'You tend to see a lot of people fake these things, you know,' Shinji sighed and shook his head. '_Pretend_ to be gay and all!'

Grimmjow's hand tightened on the door but he tried to remain calm even though his heart was beating like a fucking racehorse.

'Really? How desperate!' Grimmjow laughed weakly.

'I know,' Shinji agreed and smirked. 'So I'm here to keep my _eye_ on _you_!'

As he said that, his eyes wandered up Grimmjow's frame and he winked once they made eye contact again. Grimmjow forced himself to smile even though on the inside he felt like screaming like a little girl.

Shit…

* * *

'Yo, Shiro,' Grimmjow said as he walked onto the terrace with Shinji. Yoruichi, Shiro and K were all enjoying a drink, perfectly relaxed and enjoying themselves. Well, not for long. Grimmjow nodded his head to Shinji. 'This is Shinji. From the immigration office.'

He expected Shiro to actually freak out even more, being the dramaqueen he was. Instead, the albino's eyes dilated slightly and Grimmjow saw the panic threatening to rise on his face. This was his cue.

'Can I talk to you for minute?' Grimmjow said casually. As much as he enjoyed watching the albino squirm he was in this mess too so he'll save the torture for later when they were clear.

Once they were in Shiro's room, then their real emotions came out.

'Shit!' Grimmjow hissed and clutched his hair as he walked around the room. '_Now_ what are we going to do?'

'Well, here's an idea: why don't you let _him_ do the doing to you! Maybe then he'll forget about mentioning us to the office!' Shiro said sarcastically. Grimmjow stopped circling the room and marched up to the albino.

'This isn't funny!' he snarled.

'Well, do I look like I'm laughing?' Shiro said hysterically. He was fucking panicking as much as Grimmjow was! And on top of that, he was trying to please Yoruichi's boss without having to dread a 'special treat' at the end of this night! However, losing his cool wasn't going to solve anything so he might as well handle this with a level head. 'Why is he here anyway?'

'He's here to check whether we're actually gay or pretending to be,' Grimmjow explained, calming down from his panic attack as well. Shiro furrowed his brow in thought before finally nodding.

'Okay, there's only one thing we can do,' he said solemnly. Grimmjow looked at him eagerly. 'Think like a girl.'

'What?' Grimmjow said in confusion.

'As in,' Shiro said in exasperation. 'Talk to him about his shoes, his hair, his clothes…you know? Girl stuff! Look, think like a woman! Feel like a man! Think like a woman! Feel like a man!'

'Like a man, got it!' Grimmjow nodded but he was still not over his initial freaking out. Shiro groaned.

'No! Think like a man, feel like a-!' he stopped as he realized what he was saying and smacked his forehead. 'Let's just get out there before they suspect something!'

Both rushed back the terrace where everyone was waiting by the pool. Yoruichi raised her eyebrows at them but Shiro just gave her a 'don't worry' glance. Grimmjow, on the other hand, was trying to stand in a, well, in a gayish way as possible with his hand on his cheek and his other hand supporting his elbow. He looked at Shinji's feet.

'I love your shoes!' he gushed sweetly. Shinji smiled a little at him before sipping his drink. Shiro just rolled his eyes. That poor boy had a long way to go.

'Yoruichi told me you two are new in town,' K simmered and eyed Shiro up and down.

'Uh, yeah,' Shiro remarked. 'I, uh, lived in Japan and now I work at Howard Medical Centre.'

'Ooooo,' K awed, his eyes as round as coins as he stalked forward. 'Doctor, doctor!'

'Nurse, nurse,' Shiro corrected in a husky voice and lidded his eyes in a seductive way. K's eyes glimmered.

'Why don't we have a little fun, hm?' he murmured as he sipped his wine but his eyes never left Shiro. Shiro quickly reverted to his usual self.

'Meaning?' he asked though he was too scared to know what K _actually_ meant. Grimmjow got the message and groaned as he smacked his forehead. Shiro had really done it this time. And Grimmjow couldn't even save him on top of that!

'I mean, let's get a room and-!' K began but Yoruichi suddenly jumped in between them. She loved Shiro for doing this for her but she didn't want him to sacrifice his relationship with Grimmjow for her!

'Oh, why don't we put on some music and dance!' she cried out rather too cheerfully though K didn't take notice. His face split into a new grin as he clapped his hands in delight.

'I don't mind! I _love_ dirty dancing!' he said gleefully and scurried into the apartment. Grimmjow and Shiro looked at each other in horror.

'Fuck,' they both whispered.

* * *

Yoruichi pressed a button and 'Part Rock Anthem' suddenly began to play.

_Party rockers in the houuusee tonight! We just wanna see you have a good time! And we're all going to looossee our minds! We just wanna see you…SHAKE THAT_

As the beat began to pump loudly through the speakers, K grabbed Shiro, turned him around and began to grind him. Shiro gave Grimmjow a helpless stare but Grimmjow just shrugged his shoulders as he glanced at Shinji who was tapping his foot to the beat.

Suddenly, Shinji pulled Grimmjow forward and twirled him around before dipping him back. Once Grimmjow got his bearings back he stared as Shinji did a complicated dance move and then pointed at Grimmjow so he can crook it at him like he is beckoning Grimmjow. Grimmjow winced. Forget about saving Shiro, he was in deeper shit! And worse, he couldn't reject otherwise the inspector might think he was pretending to be gay. And he didn't want _that_ to happen!

Yoruichi smiled at the two 'happy' dancing couples as she and Rangiku stood by just bobbing their heads to the beat. Rangiku nudged Yoruichi who then nodded at her before the two joined the rest in dancing. So far, everything was going smoothly. If all went well, she would be head of U magazine in no time! Nothing could go wrong now!

_DING DONG!_

Damn, did everyone want to come to dinner today? Yoruichi danced her way to the door and opened it to reveal a short woman with white hair up in a bun, very pale skin, amber eyes and a pretty little kimono of blues, pinks and blacks. The woman looked up at her and that was when Yoruichi noticed the suitcase besides her. Yoruichi tilted her head to the side in confusion. Just who was this woman?

As the song finally ended, Shiro was dipped backwards by K and to be honest, he actually enjoyed the crazy dancing. Hey, everyone was allowed to act ridiculous once in a while! He glanced at the door and saw the woman gaping at him in horror and disbelief.

'Who's that?' K said as he noticed her too.

'My mom,' Shiro said casually as he went back to looking at K. Then realization dawned on him and he scrambled back into an upwards position. 'MOM?'

Though he doubted she heard him. She had already fainted. He smacked his forehead. And just when he thought today couldn't get any worse…

**Okay there will be A LOT OF MISTAKES HERE but I've been extremely busy with the usual stuff: friends, love life (ugh), family so I apologize for the grammatical and plot mistakes! If there is any let me know but please review! I enjoy sitting down and reading your opinions over and over again cuz they really help to motivate me to write more! Till next time, yo!**

**PEACE**


	9. Chapter 9

Mrs. Shirosaki groaned as she slowly opened her eyes. She squinted slightly as the bright glare of lights above blinded her for a second, making her wonder where she was. The first thing that popped in her head was that she knew she wasn't in her own house and she definitely wasn't in Japan. The furniture was rather messily arranged for her taste and the mantle needed dusting. She would get to work on that once she got back on her feet.

That's when she realized that she was lying down on a couch (even the colours were too loud and irritating for her weak eyes) and someone was fanning her with a magazine. She looked up and saw a rather familiar face with white hair and skin and startling amber on black eyes. She smiled and relaxed slightly. At least there was one familiar thing in this room. She needed something comforting like that after the _dreadful_ nightmare she just had. She shakily lifted a hand and placed it on her son's cheek. He smiled reassuringly at her.

'Ogichi,' she cooed and sighed in relief, glad to feel the familiar softness of her son's skin. At least he knew how to take care of himself! 'I had the most horrible nightmare!'

'It's okay, ma,' he said softly and placed a hand over hers which was on his cheek. 'You just fainted. You kinda had a nasty shock.'

His mother frowned.

'From what?' she queried.

'Oh, aunty! How are you feeling!' K said cheerily as he plopped next to her on the couch and gently placed a hand on her arm.

'AHHHHHH!' she screamed and flinched away, clinging to Shiro like her life depended on it but in all actuality, she was choking him with her death grip. Shiro struggled to pull free and rubbed his neck as he stared at his mom while she gave K a disgusted and horrified stare.

'Ogichi, what's going on here?' his mother whimpered as she now clutched her son's shirt fearfully. Shiro soothingly patted his mom's head and thought ironically how he had to be the parent here to ease his frightened and confused mother. He groaned inwardly. If he actually told her what was going on, he didn't think she'd survive the night here. Scratch that _he_ wouldn't survive the night here! His mother was worse than the Black Plague when she was furious!

'It's alright, ma!' he muttered and gave K a stare that meant 'back off or one of us will kill you!' 'We…we were just playing a game when you came in! And it was my turn to catch everyone! Ha ha ha…uh, K, can I see you outside for _just_ a minute?'

K tilted his head to one side in confusion. Shiro rolled his eyes and moved away from his mother to grasp K firmly by the hand in order to drag him out of the room.

'We'll be right back, ma! You just relax, okay? Just RELAX!' Shiro said reassuringly as K waved a girlish goodbye. Mrs. Shirosaki pulled a disgusted look and even shifted slightly so that K wouldn't touch her in anyway. She even moved away from the spot on the sofa where he sat. Shiro groaned. It wasn't going to be easy explaining things to her!

'Your mother doesn't know about you, does she?' Shinji said knowingly once Shiro closed the door behind him. They had all gathered in one room, leaving Shiro's mom by herself. A conference meeting was in order because even though it was Shiro's mom, they were _all_ in this sticky situation!

'How could she know?' K pointed out and wrung his hands dramatically. He turned to Shiro with what looked like a look of understanding and spread his arms out to him. 'Poor baby! Come to daddy!'

Shiro stared at his open arms in bewilderment and slowly held K's hand before K suddenly pulled him into a hug. Shiro gave Grimmjow a pleading look but Grimmjow just shrugged his shoulders and crossed his arms as he watched Shiro being manhandled. Shiro should learn the consequences of flirting. If he wasn't aware of it before.

'Living a lie,' K sighed as he patted Shiro's back. 'And that for others. It's hurt, darling! It really, really hurts!'

K sniffed. Everyone in the room murmured in agreement. Grimmjow and Shiro just wrinkled their noses. This was kinda getting _way_ too sentimental for them.

'Till today,' K continued dramatically. 'I haven't told my mom and dad that their Kisuke-!'

'Kisuke?' everyone repeated in surprise. Even Shiro pulled away to stare at K in surprise before being pulled back into K's arms and held tightly against his chest. If K had boobs, Shiro would have been smothered by them. Thank God he didn't…

'Kisuke! K! Me, darling! See, they don't know that!' Kisuke-sorry, _K_, explained as Shinji patted his back in comfort and understanding.

That was when Mrs. Shirosaki decided to get up and see where everyone else had disappeared to. Too bad she walked in while K was still hugging Shiro in a very awkward way.

'NOOOOOOO!' she shrieked and clutched her head as she saw her son _cuddling_ up to another _man_.

Everyone jumped when they heard her and K immediately let go off Shiro to clutch his heart due to the sudden shock attack.

'Oh God, she's back!' he gasped and grabbed Shiro's arm for support as they all turned around to see Mrs. Shirosaki standing in the doorway.

'Is this a house or a brothel!' she continued to shriek.

'MOM!' Shiro said in shock. Okay, he expected his mom to get mad and slightly upset but this was going _way_ too far!

'Don't you 'mom' me!' his mother said shrilly as she stomped over to them. K slowly edged behind Shiro, the angry aura oozing out of Mother Shirosaki literally made K shake in his pants. Even Grimmjow backed away. 'If you even _thought_ about me and my old age before you decided to fraternize with _that_ I would allow you to refer to me as your mother!'

She pointed at K who was slightly miffed at being referred to as 'that' and puffed his chest out arrogantly.

'What are you doing still clinging to him?' Mother Shirosaki continued to berate and grabbed Shiro's arm forcibly. 'Come! You're coming with me!'

As she began to drag a bewildered Shiro away, because he was just too scared for his life to argue with her, K grabbed his arm and pulled him back. Shiro gave him a horrified look. Did he even know what he was doing disobeying his mother's order? It was like a fucking death wish!

'Let me talk to her,' he said solemnly. Shiro covered his face. He didn't want to watch the carnage. Mother Shirosaki gave him her death glare. Looked like she had gotten over her initial shock and was prepared to give hell to anyone who got in her way.

'Don't you _dare_ touch my son, you twat, otherwise you will realize the full horror of a mother's curse!' she threatened him while wagging a finger. As she did, K backed away quickly and clutched Grimmjow's shirt, who hastily pushed him away. He sure didn't want her to transfer her wrath on him! Even though she was short, her threat seemed to increase her size and power since everyone else behind K was cowering in fear. Grimmjow stared at Shiro who was shaking his head while his mother held his arm firmly like she was afraid that he might run away. Just what kind of household did this guy come from?

'And you!' she suddenly turned on Shiro who jumped as his mother rounded on him. 'You're coming back home with me to Japan! At least back home you were normal and liked girls and dated them and-!' she shook her head in disappointment and began tugging him out of the room. 'We are going _home!_'

'Wait!' Shiro began to say as he finally found his voice. 'Ma! Wait! Let me explain!'

He looked at Grimmjow and mouthed, 'HELP ME!' Grimmjow gave him an incredulous look and pointed at Mother Shirosaki. Was Shiro crazy? His mother was worse than the devil! If Grimmjow wanted to commit suicide maybe then he would consider coming in the way of Mother Shirosaki! However, it seemed that K wanted to play the hero tonight. Probably so he could get into Shiro's good books and maybe into his bed while he's at it.

K grabbed Shiro and pulled him out of his mother's grasp. Mother Shirosaki looked back in bewilderment as if thinking who was mad enough to stop her. K threw Shiro back and luckily Grimmjow caught him before he fell on his face. Then both turned around to gape at K as he puffed his chest out and grabbed Mother Shirosaki by the shoulders.

'Mrs. Shirosaki!' he said forcefully as he shook her. 'Look at me! LOOK AT ME! Japan or Miami, it doesn't change the fact that your son is _gay_ and always will be! He likes men so accept it!' He shook her again while she just gaped at him. 'WAKE UP!'

_SLAP!_

Everyone winced as Mother Shirosaki slapped K across the face so hard he did a 180 degree turn and started walking away like he was drunk. Shiro took that opportunity to try and explain things to his mother. He may be scared of her but he sure as hell didn't want to go back to Japan!

'Ma! Don't listen to him! He doesn't know what he's saying!' Shiro said hastily and took his mother's hands in his. Just in case she tried to slap him. 'I'm not gay!'

'But you told me yourself that you are!' Rangiku piped up from the back. Shiro literally felt his world crashing down right before his eyes. What would he give to strangle that woman right now…

'He told you he was gay?' Mother Shirosaki said faintly and stared helplessly at her son. Shiro shook his head desperately.

'Shiro is telling the truth!' Grimmjow jumped in. It was better late than never. He didn't like awkward situations like this and let's face it, this was _beyond_ awkward. 'He's not gay! Honest!'

'Of course _you'll_ lie for him!' Rangiku scoffed and gestured at Grimmjow while winking at Mother Shirosaki. 'He's Shiro's boyfriend!'

Grimmjow glared at Rangiku. Great, when he wanted to stay out of it she just _had_ to drag him into it! Mother Shirosaki slapped K just because he was hugging Shiro. Imagine what she would do to Grimmjow! If he wasn't religious before, he started praying like crazy that he would make it out of this ordeal alive. However, Mother Shirosaki wasn't the only one shocked to hear the news.

'Boyfriend?' she repeated in horror.

'Boyfriend?' K said in shock and rounded angrily on Yoruichi who smacked her forehead at Rangiku's stupid big-mouth and air-headedness. 'Yoruichi, you told me that they were single! You _specifically _told me they were both single!'

'But-but they are, K-!' Yoruichi said helplessly and didn't dare look at Grimmjow and Shiro for help. They were already in a worse situation than she was! Fuck Murphy's Law and fuck it hard…

'Single?' Shinji repeated and put his hands on his hips. 'They are definitely a couple! They applied for a residency permit together!'

K rounded on Yoruichi again with a glare. She gave him a helpless smile. Meanwhile, Mother Shirosaki had taken to twisting Shiro's ear and hitting his head with each sentence she spoke. Grimmjow just stood by and watched while shaking his head. Well, he had warned Shiro but noooo the albino just _had_ to please everyone! Well, this was what you got for doing that!

'Tried to lie to me? I am a mother! I know everything!' Mother Shirosaki said viciously and smacked her son's head. 'When I saw the letter I had to come to Miami and save my son! I should never have let you go in the first place!'

'Ma! Will you listen to me!' Shiro shrieked as he wrenched himself from his mother's grasp and clasped his hands together in front of him as he begged her to stop. He just hoped she wouldn't start talking to herself as if she was conversing with God or something-

'Come take me now, O mighty spirits!' she cried out and looked to the heavens. He groaned. He thought too soon.

'Ma!' he begged. Everyone else stared at her as she continued to chant nonsensical stuff.

'What are you punishing me for!' she continued to wail, rocking back and forth on her heels.

'MA!'

'This old man is after my son!'

'Old man?' K shrieked.

'Who is she talking to?' Shinji queried and he looked up too as if he hoped to find person Mother Shirosaki was conversing with.

'I think it's time,' Yoruichi murmured to Grimmjow as she inched next to him. Grimmjow gave her a confused look as she began to talk to Shiro now. 'How long are you going to hide it, Shiro? I think it's time you told your mother about everything! Go on! Tell her about your Venice story!'

'Venice? He went to _Venice_?' Mother Shirosaki said incredulously and gave her son such a scary glare he wished a hole appeared under him so he could just disappear. She suddenly grabbed his ear and began twisting it while he yelped in pain. 'This is all my fault! If I had kept a closer eye on you you wouldn't have made these mistakes!'

'Mother Shirosaki, love isn't a mistake!' Yoruichi protested. She knew she shouldn't interfere in family matters but she felt partly guilty for getting Shiro into this mess and wanted to help in any way possible. 'After all, love is supposed to be blind!'

'It's not so blind that it can't tell the difference between a man and a woman!' Mother Shirosaki wailed and buried her face in her hands as she sobbed.

'Maaaaa!' Shiro groaned and rubbed his now raw ear while he tried to reason with his dramaqueen of a mother. She held her hands up suddenly like she had given up.

'No more!' she sniffed and looked away. 'I've heard too much for my poor, weak heart to bear! You have ruined my zen!'

'Zen?' Shiro said in confusion and didn't notice Mother Shirosaki walking off until he saw her glide into a nearby guest room. He suddenly scrambled forward as she began to close the door. 'Wait! MA-!'

_SLAM!_

Mother Shirosaki locked the door and fell onto the bed to cry. She looked up and saw a picture of a bride and groom. Sniffing, she crawled closer and gasped in horror when she saw that the bride was her Shiro and the groom was Grimmjow, both smiling happily. She shrieked and then noticed that it was actually a picture of another _straight_ couple. Though that didn't stop her from fainting right there and then for the second time that day. Today just wasn't her day.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi everyone! So I'll be trying to load chapters for these stories as quickly as possible because I'll be leaving for the States for college (surprise I don't live in America) hence I want to finish this A-SAP! fingers crossed that I do and once again, thanks for the reviews! I will sit down right now and answer as many as possible and finish my Hypothetical Bang List as well. Don't know what that means go look up 'People I Would Fuck' by JennaMarbles. It's actually quite fun**

'Hello, everyone,' K said dramatically as he gestured grandly with his hands. 'I have an announcement to make!'

The entire 'U' office was on a coffee break hence they were all present to see their boss, as usual, behave like a diva about to unveil something important that was, of course, about himself. If it wasn't K they would've have groaned and whined but they all wanted to keep their jobs hence they remained quiet and listened patiently with reluctant hearts and ears.

'I have been asked to be the new head of Las Noches,' he continued, stressing on the word 'I'. Everyone murmured in admiration. True K was a major pain in the behind but to be offered a place at Las Noches, and such a high position at that, was nothing short of how skilled one must be in the world of fashion. 'Hence, I feel it is my duty to introduce to you your _new_ boss who is, of course, not as profound as I am but comes close to the mark!'

Yoruichi inhaled sharply, her heart pounding erratically against her chest. This was it. The moment she had been waiting for. True her night to impress K had been a disaster but K was smart (to an extent), judicious (sorta) and unbias (hopefully!) when it came to making decisions! He wouldn't judge Yoruichi's skills based on that night! He knew she had been working hard for this position longer than anyone on the staff and hands down, _everyone_ knew she deserved this position more than _anyone_ in this office! He _had_ to pick her. He just had to.

'So please put your hands together,' K yammered on. 'And give a big warm welcome to your _new_ editor-in-chief!'

Renji, who was on her right, smiled at Yoruichi in encouragement and she smiled back before she started to step forward to claim her hard-earned reward. Finally, she was being recognized for her talents! Finally, she could show how great an editor she was! Finally, she didn't have to run around to get other people's coffee but get the other people to get _her_ coffee! Finally-!

'Mr. Ichigo Kurosaki!' K announced and began clapping for the new editor-in-chief.

Yoruichi froze in place and quickly stepped back though the stunned expression never left her face. She felt someone place a hand on her shoulder and she knew it was Renji but she didn't have the heart to look at him. She felt like her entire body had shattered into a million pieces and each piece had been driven straight into her heart, shredding it. Everyone was too busy clapping for the winner to notice her expression. She squeezed her eyes shut, willing herself not to cry at this point and breathed slowly as she looked up to see the one who had beaten her to the prized position.

At first, she raised her eyebrows and thought, 'Loud much?' The new editor-in-chief had such a vibrant shade of vermillion spiked so ferociously it looked like his hair was on fire. But it managed to suit his tanned skin and warm honey brown eyes that seemed to be smiling at the applauding crowd before him. He was smartly dressed in a dark suit but one could see he was a little nervous being in front of so many people because he kept fiddling with his jacket lapel. There was no doubt, that he was good-looking and he exuded an aura that demanded respect but at the same time an 'easy to approach' attitude. Yoruichi didn't like him already.

'Wow, he's hot,' Renji murmured. Yoruichi just glowered at Mr. Ichigo Kurosaki. Hot or not, he stole her position. And that was enough reason for her to make him her personal foe.

'Hi, everyone,' Ichigo said warmly and nodded his head slightly so that everyone can ease the applause. 'I'm not very good with speeches so…let's take the day off and get to know each other, hm? And also, bid farewell to the one and only, K.'

Ichigo turned and bowed respectfully to K. Yoruichi snorted. So he was Japanese too? What a suck up, trying to act all modest and in awe of K. He was really laying it on thick. Her shoulders slumped as everyone around her clapped for Ichigo. Even K was acting all flirtatiously by playfully shoving Ichigo's arm when the man praised him like that.

It looked like everyone liked Ichigo and wouldn't mind him as their new boss. They all seemed to have forgotten that before, it was Yoruichi who was the most suitable candidate for the job. Well, not anymore. Guess everyone could be replaced with a newer and better model.

She silently got up and, grabbing her bag, headed for the elevator. She might as well make herself scarce. It wasn't like anyone would notice anyways.

* * *

Mother Shriosaki walked back and forth in the living room, muttering constant thoughts and ideas to herself. She was grateful that Yoruichi had offered her a place to stay in the apartment as a guest when she didn't even know her. But being Shiro's mom she was automatically granted accommodation without hesitation.

She groaned at the thought of her son and looked to the heavens as if to ask why oh why was she the one cursed? Why did _her_ son have to go down that dreaded path! He had always liked girls for as long as she could remember! He had dated a number of girls from his high school, he even had crushed on his school teachers! The number of Playboy magazines she had found under his bed and then beat him with them. She never thought she would be missing and wishing for those days to come back!

It wasn't like she didn't _try_ to get those days back! Just yesterday she tried an old family cure for diseases. Though maybe the reason it didn't work was because it was meant for colds and headaches but she still tried to drown Shiro in chicken feathers, goat liver and flower petals. If he had continued to sleep in his bed it might have gone right and he would have been cured! And if Grimmjow hadn't walked in at that point as well…

At least she got to elbow the blue-haired man in the stomach when he tried to stop her. If he laid one hand on her son she would-she simply shuddered and continued to pace the room, biting her lip while trying to come up with more ways to remind her son that he was meant to love girls not boys. What had happened to him? Didn't he realize that what he was doing was disgracing their family name! How was she going to explain to the rest of the family that the pretty, little, shy daughter-in-law they had been dreaming of was to be replaced by a broad, blue-haired, testosterone-filled, muscle-bound jack-

_SLAM!_

Mother Shirosaki jumped slightly as the front door of the apartment was abused when someone entered just now. She turned around and watched Yoruichi standing there. She was frowning as she stared at the floor before her and was chewing her lower lip. Mother Shirosaki frowned. She could sense something was troubling Yoruichi. As she stepped forward, her wooden clogs clicked on the wooden floor which caused Yoruichi to look up suddenly.

Yoruichi's eyes were bright. And she kept on blinking. They stood there looking at each other for a bit, Mother Shirosaki in her orange and yellow kimono and Yoruichi in her smart little chocolate brown shorts business suit. Then, Yoruichi dropped her bag on the floor, breaking the tension in the air, and walked out of the room, rubbing her eyes quickly to wipe away the tears. But Mother Shirosaki had already seen them. And falling victim to her motherly instincts, she followed the distressed girl to her room where she found her crying on her bed. She gently sat beside Yoruichi and let her cry for a bit.

'What's the matter, child?' she asked softly as she placed a hand on the girl's head. Yoruichi clutched her bedsheet at the gentleness in the woman's tone. She had almost forgotten the love and healing in a mother's touch. But right now, she wasn't in the mood for sharing.

'No, Mother Shirosaki, nothing happened,' Yoruichi said thickly as she lifted her head and propped it on her crossed arms while staring into space. She needed to collect herself and not trouble the woman. After all, the woman was a guest.

'Then what? Are you practicing how to cry?'

Yoruichi couldn't help laugh a little. She truly was Shiro's mom.

'No, seriously, nothing's happened. I'm fine.'

Mother Shirosaki raised an eyebrow. Did Yoruichi think she was _that_ dumb?

'Alright,' she sighed and placed both hands in her lap. 'I suppose I'll finish this conversation myself: 'Child, why are you crying?' 'Crying? I'm not crying, Mother Shirosaki!' 'But something must have happened!' 'No! Nothing's happened!' 'But why else would you be crying?' 'But I'm not crying!''

After Mother Shirosaki finished having a conversation with herself, she looked knowingly at Yoruichi who was smiling but not looking at the woman directly. Yoruichi twiddled her thumbs as she realized there was no escaping this woman. She would wring the truth out of her if she had to so she might as well tell her now.

'I was told that I was going to get a promotion,' she said quietly. 'But then it was given to someone else.'

'Is that why you're crying?' Mother Shirosaki said in astonishment. Yoruichi felt herself go bright red but she pushed herself off the bed so that she was facing the white-haired woman while her tears continued to flow freely.

'I worked _really_ hard for that position, Mother Shirosaki!' Yoruichi said defensively. 'I had so many plans for that magazine, so _many_ ideas to help it grow and…just like that, they gave that position to someone else like I was nothing!'

Mother Shirosaki smiled warmly at her and took her hand to pet it to calm her down.

'So it didn't go according to your wish,' she said gently. 'And do you know why? Because there is something even _better_ and more worthwhile out there for you than that job and position! You won't see it right now but trust me, you'll see it eventually. Whatever happens, happens for the best. I'm a mother! I'm an expert in these issues! Now cheer up! I'll make you a nice cup of my famous green tea! Then you'll see that everything is going to be alright!'

Yoruichi smiled at Mother Shirosaki as the woman patted her hand reassuringly before she started to get up to make that tea. This woman was right. She shouldn't sit around moping about her loss. She should keep her head up and look towards what the future held for even. After all, you have to bear the storm in order to see the rainbow.

She bit her lower lip in thought.

'You mean, so will Shiro and Grimmjow's relationship, right?' she said slowly. Mother Shirosaki froze and sat back on the bed. She now began to look at her hands in her lap, her thoughts swirling about in confusion in her mind.

'For the past three years,' Yoruichi pressed on. 'Your son had hidden the biggest truth of his life from you. And all because he knew it would upset you. He knew it would make you unhappy. So for three years he strove to make you happy. But what about Shiro? Is he happy?'

Mother Shirosaki looked up at Yoruichi, her eyes wide in realization. She never thought of it like that. She never thought that perhaps, her son had been thinking of her happiness all along. And right now, when he needed her most, she couldn't?

'If he can lie for your happiness,' Yoruichi continued. 'Then can't you accept the truth for his happiness?'

Mother Shirosaki smiled a little as she thought of her little boy. She remembered how as a child, he used to tell his mother that he would love her and protect her always. That she didn't need any other man but him. He would do anything for her. And he kept that promise, even now.

'Whatever happens, happens for the best,' Yoruichi repeated. 'Isn't that right, Mother Shirosaki?'

The woman nodded at Yoruichi and got up. She had, after all, promised to make tea. And she needed to make preparations for other things as well. She didn't just want to apologize to her beloved son. She wanted to _show_ her love to him. And she wanted to do it soon.


	11. Chapter 11

'We'll have to redesign the magazine,' Ichigo said thoughtfully as he paced his new office. Correction, what was supposed to be _Yoruichi's_ office.

Yoruichi tried to control the anger threatening to surface on her face and crossed her arms as she listened to him. He had, after all, called her to his office to 'discuss' important issues the very next day of acquiring his new position. Though she wasn't in any mood to listen _or_ talk to him.

'Redesign, huh?' she repeated, her voice steely. Perhaps Ichigo sensed the hostility in her tone or perhaps he chose to ignore it because he continued to talk to her in his friendly but business way.

'Exactly.' Ichigo stopped pacing to look at her while he nodded his head. 'We need to give this magazine a new image. Change is good, it's revolutionary, like a fresh start. And I want _you_ to take responsibility of this project.'

Yoruichi raised an eyebrow. He wanted _her_ to do this? This entire redesigning of 'U' magazine? Not that it wasn't her dream to style the magazine to her desire but she was surprised that of all people it was _Ichigo_ letting her, no, practically _giving_ her the chance to fulfill that dream. Whatever, he wasn't doing it out of generosity. He probably knew she had wanted this job badly and was giving her this task in order to mock her or something. Like 'oh, I got the job to head this magazine but since I'm so nice and awesome I'm going to give you the chance to do something I can do _all_ the freaking time!'

Pathetic.

'Oh, really?' she finally said.

'Yes, I don't think anyone is capable of carrying out this project successfully but you,' he answered and with a smile he went back to his desk to sort out some papers. Meeting adjourned.

'Okay, thanks,' Yoruichi said shortly and turned on her high heels to march out of office.

'And one more thing,' Ichigo called out as he shuffled some papers. Yoruichi turned around. 'We'll launch the new design in the next issue which means you only have two weeks.'

Yoruichi's jaw dropped.

'Two weeks? That's impossible,' she said incredulously.

'I know,' Ichigo said simply as he finally looked up and gave her a small smile. 'But like I said before, only you have the capability of carrying it out successfully.'

Yoruichi narrowed her eyes at him.

'Oh, I see what's going on here,' she said coldly and started walking back into the office. Ichigo looked at her in confusion as she placed her hands on his desk to look him dead straight in the eyes. 'You aren't giving me this job because you trust me with it! You _know_ I can't accomplish this task in two weeks in fact, no one can!'

'Excuse me? I would never-!' Ichigo began to explain.

'And then you'll just have a reason to blame me!' Yoruichi cut him off, on a roll. No way was she going to be interrupted. 'Have me fired! Out!'

'What?' Ichigo said in surprise and laughed a bit. 'That is ridiculous! I wouldn't-!'

'I have _never_,' Yoruichi seethed. 'Seen such an insecure and cheap person in my life!'

She jabbed him with her finger and he raised his eyebrows at her. What had gotten into her? All he did was give her a job! But apparently she had strange notions of her own!

'You know what, Mr. Ichigo Kurosaki,' she said in a challenging tone as she leaned away from the table to cross her arms once again and gave him a steely glare. 'I will _not_ let you win!'

And with final word, she stomped out of the office, confidence simply oozing out of every step as Ichigo watched her leave. She was going to stay true to her word. She wasn't going to let him get the better of her! She'll show him! She was going to create such a stupendous design even _he_ will have to admit that she deserved the position! She'll make sure of it!

* * *

Grimmjow shifted the shoulder strap of his photography kitbag around a bit. His shoulder was aching from today's shoot and he just wanted to go to his room to relax. He made a mental note to tiptoe past Mother Shirosaki's room. God forbid she smelt him and came out with a chainsaw.

He shuddered as he pulled out the keys to the apartment and opened the front door. For a second, he thought he had walked into the wrong apartment.

The furniture had been cleared to one side so that the floor could be covered with tatami mats and a…tea set? Grimmjow blinked rapidly as he saw that it wasn't just any tea set but a traditional Japanese tea set complete with the tea-making utensils. He hadn't seen these since, well, since he left Japan. Then, out of the corner of the room, stepped out none other than Mother Shirosaki herself dressed in a pretty kimono of coral and dull gold hues while the border was lined with a thick strip of glittering gold. Her white hair had been styled up in the traditional bun but what was most surprising was the warm smile she wore on her face which seemed to be directed at Grimmjow.

She bowed to him and he stared at her in shock before he realized how rude he must look making an elder bow to him first. He instantly bowed, rather clumsily though, and he made sure he bowed even deeper than her as a sign of respect. She raised a hand to him once he stood up again.

'Come,' she said cheerfully. Hesitating slightly, he gently took her hand and she led him towards the mats. He remembered what his own mother had taught him about attending tea ceremonies when he was a little boy living in Japan and took off his shoes before he stepped into the tea ceremony area. That got him a pleased smile from Mother Shirosaki which actually made him smile back. He had to admit it felt nice to be treated like this by her. Like he was part of the family.

'I always dreamed of teaching my daughter-in-law how to carry out a traditional Japanese tea ceremony,' she remarked as they both sat down on the mats, seiza style of course. 'It was going to be my way of welcoming her to the family.'

She beamed at Grimmjow who smiled back. It wasn't his usual wide grin with the teeth showing. It was more pleasant and genuinely a smile of appreciation and respect towards this little yet amazing woman.

As she begins to clean the utensils, she explained how to do it, in what order and even did some of the gestures which she made Grimmjow repeat after her. He was, of course, clumsy having not done it in so long but she was patient and corrected him whenever he made a mistake. Normally Grimmjow got pissed when people told him what to do but he didn't mind it with Mother Shirosaki. In fact, he was actually enjoying himself.

When the tea was finally made, she poured it out and offered it to him while bowing which he did in return. As he took the cup, he looked at her and she watched as he rotated the cup so as not to drink from the front. As he took one sip, she leaned over and patted his knee.

'I'm so proud of you,' she praised. He chuckled slightly.

'I believe I'm the one who's supposed to praise the host on the tea,' he commented. She laughed too.

'Yes, but I feel it was necessary for me to at least say one good thing to you since I arrived,' she answered. He blinked in surprise.

'Chee, thanks!' he cried out and, realizing how brash he must have sounded, closed his mouth in embarrassment. Mother Shirosaki just smiled reassuringly and patted his knee again. He could make as many mistakes as he wanted. After all, he had never said anything about her behavior and now it was her turn to show she was accepting of his.

Too bad the moment of bonding was short-lived.

'Ma?' came a shrill voice. They both turned to look at the entrance and saw Shiro standing there and giving them this bewildered stare. 'What are you _doing_? And where is that music coming from?'

That's when Grimmjow realized that there was this serene music filling the air that sounded like Japanese instruments. Rangiku skidded onto the scene. She rushed up to the iPod dock and quickly switched the iPod off. The music immediately died down.

'Carry on,' she said brightly and walked away. Everyone raised an eyebrow at her.

'Ogichi, please forgive,' Mother Shirosaki said apologetically as she stood up and walked up to her son to grasp his hands in hers. He continued to look her, stunned. 'I couldn't understand your love!'

'Ma, I need to tell you something,' Shiro said curtly. He didn't know what possessed his mother today to do this and even say what she was saying, but he wasn't going to let her continue with the delusion that he liked banging men.

'Darling, what kind of mother am I?' she, however, continued to say dramatically like he hadn't said anything. 'How could I be reaping my own son's sorrows when he just wanted to see me happy? I am so sorry!'

'What's going on?' whispered a voice behind Grimmjow, who had also stood up. He jumped slightly and looked back to see that Yoruichi had also arrived on the scene from work.

'Mother Shirosaki has finally seen the light,' Grimmjow muttered back and returned to watching the drama unfold before him.

This was right out of some cheap Hollywood movie where the mother finally accepts the fate of her child. Grimmjow would actually find this touching except this wasn't a movie. And Shiro wasn't gay. But that didn't mean that this wasn't entertaining. The look on Shiro's face as he tried to help his mother understand was priceless. Moments like these came only once and Grimmjow was treasuring every second.

Mother Shirosaki finally turned to look at Yoruichi and Grimmjow. Smiling she walked over to them and placed a hand on Yoruichi's face as if she was thanking her. Then, she took Grimmjow gently by the forearm and led him to Shiro's side. Shiro threw his hands in the air in exasperation. Leave it to his mother to hype things up!

Once the two men were shoulder to shoulder, Mother Shirosaki gestured to Rangiku who approached them with a wrapped gift in hand which the albino woman took from her and lifted it towards Grimmjow. Not sure what to do, Grimmjow just stared at it.

'I had this kimono made for my daughter-in-law so that she could wear it on her wedding day,' she explained and placed the package in Grimmjow's arms.

'Oh, come on, ma, you can't be serious!' Shiro scoffed.

'Honestly, I don't know whether you are my daughter-in-law or my son-in-law,' Mother Shirosaki admitted with a laugh and the placed a hand on Grimmjow face. Shiro glared at his mother. What the hell did she mean by that? 'But either way, accept it as a gift from me.'

'Thank you,' Grimmjow said and bowed again. Shiro gaped him. Seriously, was he dreaming or something? Because if he was he wanted to wake up NOW!

'Make sure he hangs a lantern on Obon,' Mother Shirosaki instructed Grimmjow as she wiped a few tears from her eyes. 'And do not forget to visit a temple to make food offerings! I'm leaving him in your care, Grimmjow! (at this point, she stroked her son's cheek and he let her though he rolled his eyes) I've brought him up with a lot of love! So please, take care of him!'

Grimmjow smirked as he placed a hand on Shiro's waist to pull him closer. Shiro, on the other hand, wasn't too thrilled and pushed the bluenette away angrily while glaring at him. This wasn't some fucking joke! His mother was actually convinced that he was gay! And worse, she was accepting it! This wasn't how he had planned everything to go down. In fact, it was worse! He would have been more comfortable if she had been wailing about how he had ruined the family name.

'Now hurry up and say goodbye!' Mother Shirosaki smacked her son's shoulder. 'I have a plane to catch! I've been here long enough and need to go home before my garden withers!'

'Come on, Shiro,' Grimmjow purred and waggled his eyebrows at Shiro who was glaring bloody murder at him. 'Let's say bye to mom _together_!'

'Oh!' Mother Shirosaki sighed and touched her cheek, her eyes glittering. 'He called me _mom_!'

Rolling his eyes, Shiro bowed as deeply as he could while Grimmjow followed suit. Shiro could clearly make out Grimmjow sniggering about all of this. He balled his hands into fists. He'll get the blueberry for this.

'May you live a long, prosperous life and have beautiful children and-!' Mother Shirosaki began in a dramatic wise voice as they both stood up again. Then she paused to think before shrugging her shoulder. 'Well, you know the rest.'

Grimmjow grinned at her and then at Shiro who still looked pretty miffed about everything. The bluenette grasped his shoulder and shook him slightly. Shiro gave him a 'I hope you're happy' glare. Grimmjow just chuckled and hummed a happy tune.

'Thank you,' Mother Shirosaki said as she strode up to Yoruichi and hugged her. 'For bringing me close to my son again. Now you go find yourself a nice boy and get married. I would have suggested Ogichi to you but he's already booked!'

'Shiro and Grimmjow could never be booked for me, Mother Shirosaki,' Yoruichi said softly and walked up to the two men so she could hook her arms in both theirs. 'They will always be mine and I, theirs.'

Shiro and Grimmjow looked at her in surprise before looking at each other and smiling. They couldn't have said it better themselves.

As they all hugged Mother Shirosaki goodbye Yoruichi quickly left the room, saying she needed to go do some work.

'Come on, ma,' Shiro sighed. 'I'll help take your bags downstairs.'

'It's okay, darling, I'll go myself,' Mother Shirosaki said as Rangiku walked in with her bags all packed and ready.

'Ma, I need to talk to you!'

'Ogichi, I accept the fact that you're gay and that you have no interest in girls anymore-(Shiro sighed in exasperation again. He sure has a lot of explaining to do!)-'but you can still _see_ girls right?'

'What?' Shiro said in confusion. Okay, his mother lost him at that point. Now it was Mother Shirosaki's turn to sigh.

'Couldn't you see that Yoruichi was crying?' Mother Shirosaki pointed in the direction of Yoruichi's room. 'Go see what's wrong with her. I'll leave myself. I managed to take care of myself when you left. I can still do that. I'll call you when I reach Japan. Bye, darling! Take care!'

And with that, she left with Rangiku helping her carry her bags out of the apartment. Grimmjow and Shiro looked at each other. What was wrong with Yoruichi?

**Special thanks to Wikipedia in this chapter! I searched up Japanese tea ceremonies and traditions in order to give this story a real feel to it! Of course, in the movie it was a bit different but since the characters are Japanese, there had to be Japanese traditions! And it was fun learning about it too! I enjoy learning about different cultures! **

**Btw, Obon is a festival for commemorating one's ancestors. People hang lanterns in front of their houses to guide the dead and visit local shrines to give food offerings. It varies region to region in Japan but I decided to mention the basic stuff. I mean no disrespect to Japanese culture but I hope I got the customs right and didn't insult them in any way!**


	12. Chapter 12

Shiro whipped his head to the side to stare at Yoruichi in amazement.

'He only gave you two weeks?' he repeated in amazement. Yoruichi sighed and nodded as she continued to stare at the ocean while it gently lapped on the shores of Miami Beach. She was glad the boys decided to take her out tonight to the beach. She needed to vent and she could use some bonding time to cheer her up.

'Well, if there was one thing your boss said that was right,' Grimmjow began as he gave Yoruichi a knowing look. 'Is that only _you_ can do this project, Yoruichi.'

'No doubt about it!' Shiro exclaimed and patted Yoruichi reassuringly on the back as he smiled down at her. 'We'll help too! You just give the ideas and Grimmjow will click the photos!'

'Oh really?' Grimmjow said sardonically and crossed his arms as he faced both Yoruichi and Shiro now. 'And what are _you_ going to do?'

'Oh, I'll just approve everything,' Shiro said casually and smirked at the two. Grimmjow rolled his eyes. What an arrogant prick his pretend boyfriend turned out to be! Yoruichi, however, laughed at the two of them.

'Cut it out, you two!' she exclaimed and swatted both their arms.

'Well, at least we made you smile!' Shiro shot at her.

'It's not like I'd forgotten how to it's just that-!' Yoruichi sighed and turned away from them to trudge down the shore a bit as she completed her sentence. 'This wasn't part of my plan, you know!'

'Plan?' Grimmjow and Shiro chorused in confusion as they looked at each other. Yoruichi turned around to face them.

'Like my life plan!' Yoruichi explained and threw her hands up in the air before letting them drop to her sides. 'I mean, look at me! I'm 27, still single, my job sucks right now, my boss hates me and…' she glanced sadly at them. '…I'm living with two incredibly hot guys who have absolutely no interest in me _at all_. That was definitely _not_ my life plan!'

'Oh, if she only knew,' Grimmjow and Shiro both thought ruefully. But now was not the time to think of their problems.

'So, what was your life plan?' Shiro queried curiously.

'If my life plan was a reality,' Yoruichi said wistfully as she gazed off into the distance while smiling. 'I would be the editor of a magazine by now and maybe married to a guy like one of you two.'

Grimmjow and Shiro gave Yoruichi a sympathetic look. Guess it was only human nature to want a perfect life like one fantasized about. It's why we all strive for anything in life in order to be happy. But maybe one shouldn't try to pursue complete happiness because it will always be a fantasy. Fairy tale endings are fairy tale endings for a reason. In reality, perhaps it's best to be content with what you get instead of going for something that will only stress you out even more.

'So your life didn't go according to plan,' Shiro finally said as he strode up to Yoruichi. 'Big deal. Everyone has a plan but that doesn't mean each and every one comes true! I mean, I had a life plan!' He began to grin broadly as he too began to daydream about his fantasies. 'I dreamt of becoming an actor! Probably in a really famous TV series! And all day my fans would take my picture and fawn over me!'

'Well, obviously _that_ didn't happen,' Yoruichi said sarcastically and giggled when he glared at her.

'And neither does one expect them to,' Shiro continued with his explanation. 'Childhood dreams will remain childhood dreams! Right, Grimm?'

'Ummm,' Grimmjow hesitated and rubbed the back of his neck while smiling sheepishly. Shiro gaped at him.

'Oh, come on! No way!' Shiro uttered incredulously.

'Whaat?' Grimmjow said and couldn't help grinning at the look on Shiro's face.

'You dreamed of growing up and becoming a photographer?'

'My dream came true! I can't help it!'

'Oh really? Well, you know what? Let's split, Yoruichi! There's no place for…losers like us in his 'perfect' little life!' Shiro exclaimed curtly as he began to drag a laughing Yoruichi away. 'Come on! We'll go find a corner and cry about our sorrows!'

'You know what guys?' Grimmjow called out to them. 'You're right! I am happy. And my life is truly perfect.'

Shiro rolled his eyes. Yeah, real smooth rubbing salt in their wounds.

'And that's only because I have the two of you in my life,' Grimmjow finished. Shiro and Yoruichi raised their eyebrows. Come again?

'Think about it!' Grimmjow remarked. 'Yoruichi, if you had gone and married someone and Shiro, if you had become a hotshot tv star shooting somewhere across the globe, then how would all three of us have met? Us three losers? Hm?'

He laughed a little at this point and then fixed them all with one of his rare, genuine smiles that simply exuded warmth and compassion.

'Doesn't matter how many life plans we made,' Grimmjow continued wisely. 'In my opinion, this friendship, right here, rocks any life plan we could ever have dreamed of.'

'Grimmjow,' Yoruichi said in a hushed voice as she strode forward to hug him. Suddenly, she was pushed to one side as Shiro marched forward to embrace Grimmjow tightly. Grimmjow squawked in surprise but grinned as he patted Shiro's back.

'Dude, that was really good,' Shiro said in awe as they parted.

Grimmjow laughed but stopped when he saw the look in Shiro's eyes. It was so heated and intense it was making his insides squirm. But not in a bad way. In fact, it made him…_want_ Shiro. Grimmjow licked his lips. But was that a bad thing?

'Group hug!' Yoruichi laughed as she rushed forward to hug the two men, not wanting to be left out of the loving. The two snapped out of it and hugged her back but made sure to avoid eye contact with each other.

What the hell was that feeling?

* * *

'Thanks, Grimm,' Yoruichi murmured as she hugged Grimmjow before he went off to his room to sleep. He grinned at her.

'No problem, Yoruichi,' he whispered back. 'Goodnight you two.'

As he left, Yoruichi bid a goodnight to Shiro in a similar way.

'Uh, listen, Shiro?' Yoruichi said suddenly. 'You don't think Ichigo will fire me for the way I talked to him, right?'

'If he even thinks of doing that,' Shiro said menacingly and then paused to think of a suitable punishment. 'Then I'll ask Grimmjow to break his legs.' Yoruichi raised an eyebrow at him. 'What? He should put his muscles to good use at least!'

She laughed as he smirked at her before heading to his room.

'Shiro?'

'Hm?'

Yoruichi smiled warmly at him.

'Love you,' she said softly. He smiled back, his insides tingling.

'Sleep well,' he managed to say before closing his room door.

Yoruichi's grin grew bigger as she bit her lower lip and plopped down on a couch in the living room. Well, she had two weeks to complete her project and she better start soon!

* * *

_**TWO WEEKS LATER**_

'Hurry up! Otherwise you'll miss the cue!' Yoruichi called out to a huddle of models and ushered them onto the catwalk. She glanced to the side and sighed in annoyance. 'No, no, no! The pleats are supposed to be on the outside! Can someone fix that before she goes out! NOW!'

This was the big night. The night that 'U' magazine was going to come out with its new designs, new fashions, new themes and so on. And it was all thanks to Yoruichi.

She had worked day in and day out up to this huge 'coming out' event for the magazine. She had searched up colorful patterns, contacted models, organized photo shoots. She didn't miss a beat in the tight schedule she had made in order to bring her ideas together. When Yoruichi was given a task she would see it through to the end. This new redesigning wasn't just to prove to Ichigo that she could handle anything under pressure but it was to prove to herself that she can do anything as long as her heart was set on it. She wasn't going to let her depression get the best of her. She was going to shine as best as she could.

Perhaps what took her off guard was Ichigo's reaction when she presented her design to the staff. He was the first to start clapping after her presentation and even approached her to give her a word of praise. Of course, she didn't take it too much to heart. She still wasn't thrilled to accept him as anything more than as her competitor. But he had been the one to suggest this fashion show to show off 'U' magazine's new layout and he had wanted her to organize this as well. After all, it was _her_ design and only she could project it better than anyone.

She felt her heart do a backflip as people cheered while the models pranced across the runway. Those were her designs they were oohing and aahing over. It felt _amazing_ to think that people actually loved her ideas! This was what she had always dreamed of: to be recognized for her talents. And, she hated to admit it, it was all thanks to Ichigo Kurosaki.

Speaking of the devil, someone bumped into her from the back and she glanced around to see none other than the orange-haired editor as he fixed a cufflink on his jacket. He raised his eyebrows at her and smiled warmly. She gave him a quick smile before smoothing her satin blue strapless flowy dress. Though she did glance at him from the corner of her eye and hated to think this but Ichigo actually looked handsome in his jet black suit. She shook her head and looked away to toy at the ribbons of an outfit on a hanger.

'Ladies and gentlemen,' said an announcer once the models had left the stage. 'Let me give you the man of the hour, Mr. Ichigo Kurosaki.'

Well, this was it. Yoruichi had her 15 minutes of fame and now it was Ichigo's turn to soak in all the praises for her hard work. She sighed. Things will never change for her no matter how hard she would try to push out of her monotonous bubble of a life.

Suddenly, she felt someone grab her hand and drag her forward. She looked up quickly and stared at Ichigo as he led her towards the catwalk where everyone from movie stars to the media to the public was watching. She was walking onto stage with Ichigo Kurosaki. He was taking her onto stage where everyone will see her. The girl behind the success of this entire shoot. But, will they even acknowledge her? Will _he_ acknowledge her?

* * *

Shiro clapped hard as he watched models stalk the catwalk, posing at times. Damn, were they hot! If he played his cards right he could probably bed the one with the hipster strut and the one with crazy eyebrows in one go! But surprisingly, he wasn't too thrilled to do that. His eyes were, for once, more focused on the outfits the women were wearing. The outfits that Yoruichi designed.

Since the countdown for Yoruichi's project began, he had tried to do everything he could to help her. And he had enjoyed every minute of it. Probably because it gave him a chance to spend some alone time with her for once. Usually it would him, Yoruichi and Grimmjow hanging out. But due to her work, she would spend half her time with him and half with Grimmjow hence they never got to spend too much time together as a group.

Not like he missed it like crazy. But spending time with Yoruichi allowed him to get to know her a bit more. Like, he found out that she liked to drink lattes instead of espressos, her favourite colour was yellow, her nose wrinkled when she laughed, she chewed her lower lip when she was frustrated. All these little things made him realize how he couldn't help falling for her. She was on his mind more often than normal. He had never been so smitten by a girl before in his life. It was absurd! It was absolutely impossible for playboy Ogichi Shirosaki. And yet, it was happening. And he loved every minute of it.

'Ladies and gentlemen!' the announcer boomed over the mike. 'Let me give you the man of the hour: Mr. Ichigo Kurosaki!'

As everyone clapped, he too did half-heartedly. He knew Ichigo didn't deserve this applause but he clapped anyways. In the back of his mind, he knew he was only doing it for Yoruichi.

* * *

Grimmjow crouched down in front of the runway and angled his camera just right to get the sparkles of the outfit the woman in front of him was posing in. Normally, he would catch the woman's attention with a charming smirk which would intrigue her enough to search for him at the afterparty of this shoot. However, tonight, he just didn't feel like it. Tonight, his thoughts were on Yoruichi.

Ever since she started her project, they had gotten close. Closer than they had when he had moved in. It was probably because they had spent so much time shooting and sorting pictures together that they bonded.

They spent time together at the most ridiculous hours such as 5 in the morning or at 11 at night. But despite feeling so tired they still managed to crack jokes and laugh it off, sometimes messing around and pulling practical jokes. If the other wasn't around, they didn't think they could have gone through the shoot without cracking. Yoruichi would constantly praise his pictures and he would constantly encourage her to take risks in her ideas.

Grimmjow clicked away at another model and smiled as he remembered that outfit. It was the outfit Yoruichi had been reluctant to use but he had convinced her to take the plunge. And it turned out that it was one of the most popular ideas she had come up with!

He never thought he could get this close to woman ever in his life. He was notorious for sleeping with one girl and leaving in the morning. Or even just leading her just to leave her hanging when he saw a better prey. But with Yoruichi, it was different. He didn't want to hurt her. In fact, he wished that maybe, just maybe, it could lead to something amazing…

'The man of the hour!' the announcer suddenly spoke. 'Mr. Ichigo Kurosaki!'

As everyone clapped, Grimmjow sighed and lifted his camera to snap of a picture of the editor-in-chief of Yoruichi's magazine. She deserved that position. After working with her, he just knew she was meant for it. If only someone could see that…

* * *

As Yoruichi walked onto the catwalk, her heart was hammering rapidly in her ribcage. She was scared. She had never gone out in public and faced such a huge crowd before. What should she do? How should she act? Was her hair alright? How she wished she had picked a better outfit to wear tonight!

She tightened her grip on Ichigo's hand as the spotlight fell on them. He squeezed it back so that she looked at him and he smiled reassuringly at her. And to her surprise, that calmed her. As they reached the end of the runway, Yoruichi saw Grimmjow and Shiro giving her a surprised stare. She smiled at them and blushed slightly as she realized that everyone else was probably staring at her too wondering what the hell was she doing on stage with Ichigo.

'Good evening, everyone! Firstly I want to thank each and every one of few for coming tonight!' Ichigo spoke over the mike once the cheering had died slightly. 'And secondly, I would like to introduce to you all a very special person who is truly and entirely responsible for our success tonight!' He brought Yoruichi forward. 'Ms. Shihion Yoruichi.'

Yoruichi looked stunned for a second as the crowd broke out into a fresh torrent of cheering and applause. She quickly wiped away her surprise and smiled pleasantly at the crowd. Her insides were jumping up and down in glee and she couldn't help soaking in all the applause. This was all for her. They were cheering for _her_.

She glanced at Ichigo from the side who was looking at her in admiration as well. For once since she met him, she gave him a genuine smile. Maybe he wasn't so bad after all.

* * *

'Well, what do you know?' Shiro thought as he clapped loudly with everyone else for Yoruichi.

* * *

'Maybe he ain't such a bad guy after all,' Grimmjow mulled over in his mind as he let his camera rest around his neck while he applauded for Yoruichi.

* * *

'But,' the two men thought warily. 'Something bugs me about the way he's looking at Yoruichi. And I don't like it one bit.'

**Dum dum dummmmm! Do I spy a love triangle forming? Or perhaps a love rectangle? Eh, whatever shape the drama pot is literally overflowing and there's still plenty more to go so stay tuned! ^^**


	13. Chapter 13

'O-kay!' Yoruichi pepped herself up as she scrolled down her To Do list in her iPhone. 'I need to finish up the layout for the new page, contact Yumichika, get that article from Ikkaku, _finally_ start on the cover page and…'

She was so engrossed in her thoughts as she walked briskly down the sidewalk that she didn't notice she was heading into a group of joggers.

'Watch out!' one of them yelled. She quickly looked up and squawked in surprise as she was ambushed. She tried her level best to dodge all of them and as she stumbled out, she angrily rounded on them with her hands raised in a 'what the hell?' way. But as she regained her balance, she accidentally bumped into someone else.

She wiped around angrily, ready to grill the next person who got in her way when she froze midway to see that it was a little girl. The caramel-headed child was staring miserably at a cone of ice cream on the sidewalk and Yoruichi realized that it must be hers.

She lifted the glasses to perch it on her head as she crouched down to the watery-eyed girl's level.

'Hey, I'm sorry I dropped your ice cream,' she apologized. The girl still looked pretty heartbroken and Yoruichi was starting to feel her pain. After all, dropping one's ice cream was a tragedy! 'Tell you what? Let me buy you another one!'

The girl suddenly looked at her, wide-eyed. She began to chew her lower lip in thought.

'Please? Pretty please?' Yoruichi asked sweetly. The girl broke out into a shy smile.

'Alright,' she whispered.

'What's your name?' Yoruichi asked as they strolled up to the ice cream truck, the little girl clutching Yoruichi's hand.

'I'm Yuzu! What's yours?' the girl asked cheerfully, her previous sadness forgotten.

'My name is Yoruichi,' Yoruichi answered warmly as she took the ice cream sundae from the ice cream man to hand it to Yuzu.

'Thank you!' the spritely little girl chirped as she skipped away.

Yoruichi paid the man and watched Yuzu bounce all the way to a bench that overlooked the park lake. Probably her father. Yuzu gesticulated to the ice cream and then pointed at Yoruichi. The man turned around and Yoruichi gasped in shock. It was Ichigo!

Ichigo grinned at her and waved. She waved back, her heart fluttering in a weird way. She'd never felt like this before. But she sort of liked it.

* * *

'I didn't know you were married,' Yoruichi mused as the two of them now walked around the park together.

'I was,' Ichigo answered. 'She's no longer with us.'

'Oh, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to bring it up like-!' Yoruichi rushed to apologize. Ichigo looked at her in confusion before he realized what she was getting at.

'No, no, she didn't pass away!' Ichigo laughed. 'She's with someone else I mean.'

'Oh,' Yoruichi said in embarrassment, trying to hide the blush trying to cloud her cheeks. 'Sorry.'

'It's okay. We all make mistakes,' Ichigo sighed. 'After my wife left us I called my mother to help. At that moment, I really needed her. But then, she too left us.'

'With who!' Yoruichi said in shock. Ichigo burst out laughing and pointed to the sky. This time Yoruichi couldn't hold in her blush.

'Sorry,' she mumbled again and cast her eyes to the ground.

Ichigo hooked his finger under her chin and lifted her head up so he could gaze into her eyes. Yoruichi inhaled sharply. It was getting harder to breathe with him so close like this. His warm chocolate eyes seemed to be engulfing her in their depths, pulling her in like she had no choice but to fall deep into them. But she was letting him do it. She was tired of fighting. For once, she wanted to fall so that she could be caught by someone who really, truly cared about her.

'Dadddyyy!' Yuzu trilled as she came barreling towards them. 'I want more ice cream, please!'

'More ice cream? Haven't you had enough?' Ichigo laughed as he lifted her into his arms and started walking towards the ice cream truck. 'I'll see you around, Yoruichi.'

'Um, yeah, you too,' Yoruichi murmured as she absentmindedly pushed a strand of hair behind her ear, her mind still flashing those hypnotic brown eyes again and again like a mantra.

* * *

'Ugh!' Shiro said in disgust as he shifted a test tube tray into a drawer. 'I hate getting stuck sorting out urine samples. Why did I sign up for this again?'

'Oh nurse!' a silver-haired, voluptuous doctor uttered as she stood in the doorway to the room, her eyes lidded seductively. 'I need some help doing a patient's file. Do you think I can count on you?'

He grinned mischievously.

'Sure thing, Doctor Isane,' he answered. She winked and walked off. He sighed dreamily. Oh yeah, that's why.

His phone suddenly vibrated in his pant pocket. He fished it out while placing another tray of samples into the drawer.

'Hi, Shiro, Grimmjow here,' said a familiar husky voice on the other end.

'Hi, sweetheart!' Shiro gushed and grinned as he imagined Grimmjow's face. He knew there was no one around but it didn't stop him from acting all lovey dovey gay with Grimmjow. Probably because he knew it pissed the bluenette off even though he held his tongue. Plus Shiro kinda enjoyed it himself though he'd _never_ admit it to Grimmjow.

'Anyway, guess what? I just got hired for this major photo shoot and I need to fly out to Philadelphia today so I'll be back until tomorrow, okay?'

'You're leaving?' Shiro said in mock horror. 'Please, don't leave me! I'd simply die without you!'

'Ha ha,' Grimmjow answered and one could tell from his tone that he was rolling his eyes. 'Anyways, I couldn't get through to Yoruichi so tell her too. Bye.'

'Bye! I'll miss you, jiggly poo!' Shiro cooed before he shut the phone, sniggering to himself. Then, he stared at the phone for a minute, mulling over a thought. Should he do it?

Then, smiling once more, he dialed a number and placed his cell to his ear, finally closing the drawer.

'Hello, I'd like to talk to Yoruichi Shihoin please…'

* * *

'It's a surprise, Yoruichi! Can't you be patient?' Shiro sighed as he opened the taxi door for her, seeing as he had, after all, blindfolded her to keep true to the element of surprise.

'I still could have done without the blindfold, Shiro,' she grumbled and grasped his hand to help get her out of the taxi. He rolled his eyes.

'Ready?' he whispered in her ear.

'Yes, please!' she said in exasperation, still wearing the blindfold although she could have ripped it off a long time ago.

But she didn't want to ruin things for Shiro. After all, he went through the trouble telling her to dress nicely (she wore her chiffon violet dress with the black flower embroidery and spaghetti straps), getting a taxi to drive them to God knows where and also covering her eyes for the grand 'surprise'. And to top it, he insisted that they go tonight. So this surprise must be something spectacular. Too bad she hated waiting.

He finally removed the blindfold and Yoruichi eagerly opened her eyes only to see pitch black. She rounded on Shiro in confusion.

'Wha-!' she began but he turned her around to face the darkness again.

'And three, two, one,' he murmured. Right when he said 'one' the lights began to turn on one by one on a ferris wheel, a roller coaster, dodge 'em cars and so many other rides. Yoruichi's jaw dropped. He'd brought her to a carnival. But…carnivals didn't stay open till this late at night! How did he-!

'Surprise,' he mumbled sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head.

Her curtain of hair swung forward as she twirled around to face him, a look of shock and amusement written all over her.

'It's all yours,' he continued. Her eyes widened. 'What do you want to do first?'

'Oh, Shiro this is wonderful! Thank you!' she gushed and hugged him tightly. She let go and grinned. 'Let's go on the merry-go-round first!'

He just grinned back and followed the elated woman to the ride.

* * *

'That was so much fun! I can't believe you don't like roller coasters! Those are the best!' Yoruichi exclaimed as the two of them sat on a bench, looking at the carnival alighted in different neon lights. It looked beautiful against the pitch black blanket that was the sky.

'I have my…reasons!' Shiro argued. Yoruichi laughed. He smiled benignly. 'I got something for you.'

She stared incredulously at him. There were more surprises?

'So that when you're like…90 years old,' he mused. 'Your looks are gone, you can barely see anything, you can barely hear anything and all you can eat is tapioca from a jar-!'

'Get on with it!' Yoruichi stated as she smacked his forearm. He rubbed it in mock hurt while still grinning like a moron.

'So that is when this…' he pulls out a beautifully decorated box, '…will come in handy.'

She rolled her eyes and opened the present. For the second time that day, her heart almost stopped. In the present lay an exquisitely leather bound book with a picture of Shiro and Yoruichi plastered on the cover.

'In here are all our memories, all our moments together,' he continued. 'They first time you made food for me…' they stopped at a picture of Shiro eating a bowl of something and Yoruichi watching him with a smile on her face, '…I ate all of it. Along with something else afterwards.'

'What?'

'Pepto-bismol.'

'SHIRO!'

'Whaat? You weren't _that_ good on your first try!'

They both laughed and flipped through a few more pages. They stopped at one where the two of them were on a dock and Shiro was pointing something out.

'First time we went for a walk and I pointed out the sunset,' Shiro murmured.

'I remember that,' she murmured back and turned the page. She pointed at the photo. 'Oh, look! That day when it rained! We look so funny posing like weird macho men!'

'Grimmjow was too scared to join us,' Shiro laughed. She joined in.

'The next photo is my favourite,' he uttered once they stopped. Her smile widened but immediately vanished when she saw that the page was empty.

'Shiro, where-' she began when he pulled out a camera. Her eyes widened and then softened, touched by his action. 'Oh, Shiro!'

They leaned in together as he snapped a photo. Being one of those fast developing cameras, the photo came out immediately and Shiro handed it to her. She smiled gratefully and shook it slightly until the image faded into view.

'You're the best, Shiro,' she whispered and pressed the photo onto the empty page before turning to him to hug him. 'Thank you.'

He hugged her back, really soaking in the moment. This was perfect. Yoruichi was going to realize that he's an amazing guy and will want to be with him. Then with Grimmjow out of the picture, everything would be perfect. Just like it was supposed to be.

**Or is it? 0.o**

**Sorry I haven't updated this in a while but I finally got down to it and I will update HOPEFULLY next week! We've only reached halfway through the story so don't worry there is plenty more drama to go so stay tuned! Love you guys for all the reviews! They make my day!**


	14. Chapter 14

**DAMN I UPDATED A LOT OF STORIES THIS WEEKEND! But it's all for you guys and once this story goes up I am going to REST! But I hope this update will make you guys happy and I'll post the next chapter asap like next week! ^_^**

**So for now, enjoy!**

'Shit, shit, shit!' Yoruichi cursed in her head as she hastily tied her hair in the elevator. 'This was _so_ not how it was supposed to be today! Ugh, just what I need! Ichigo scolding me in front of the entire staff for being late right after he had personally praised in front of hundreds on our opening night!'

She groaned as she smoothed out the collar of her sleeveless V-necked office blouse. She gathered her materials in hand right in time for the elevator to open up on her floor. Show time.

She avoided the glance of the secretary knowing full well she was being given a raised eyebrow. She knew she was late! No need to remind her!

But right as she walked into the magazine's main foyer, everyone who had been ambling about suddenly stopped to look at her. Then they all collectively began to clap for her. Renji even gave her a thumbs up. Her eyes widened in surprise and confusion. What the hell was going on?

Then she spotted Ichigo who was walking towards her with a pleasant smile. He too was clapping for her.

'Ichigo,' she exclaimed. 'What-!'

'Congratulations,' he cut in. She raised her both eyebrows.

Come again?

The sea of people parted on one side to reveal a pristine office with glass walls and an exquisite set up.

'On becoming co-chief editor. This should have been done a long, long time ago too,' she heard Ichigo murmur very close to her ear. She felt her face warm up as she caught a hint of spice from his direction, indicating that he was standing very close to her.

Her face had also split into a very wide, very pleased grin. She couldn't wait to tell Shiro and Grimmjow about this!

* * *

'So did he also raise your payment or just thought a promotion was enough?' Shiro queried curiously as they strolled down another aisle of clothing in the clothes department.

'Of course, Shiro! So you can stop badmouthing him now!' Yoruichi remarked with a roll of her eyes.

'Alright, alright! Just checking!' Shiro said hastily and casually felt a shirt on a rack.

'Shiro's just really paranoid, aren't you, _dear_?' Grimmjow teased. Shiro narrowed his eyes at the bluenette who sniggered. Maybe he could throw in a punch somewhere and tell Yoruichi it was just from their rough 'love-making'.

He bit his lip as he picked up the shirt he had been looking at. Come to think of it, would they be the type who liked it rough or gentle? Shiro didn't mind whether it was rough or not just as long as it felt good. Though would it depend on who was top and who was bottom? One of his gay friends had mentioned it's worth being the bottom at times.

Shiro shook his head in shock and placed the shirt back in its place quickly, staring at in horror. Just what he just been thinking? He and Grimmjow weren't even gay let alone a proper couple! What the hell was going on with him?

'Sir, here's your size,' a saleswoman stated as she handed Grimmjow a shirt.

'Thanks! Guys, I'll be right back!' Grimmjow exclaimed and went off. Just as he did, Yoruichi picked up a flowing orange dress with cherry blossoms printed on it.

'Wow, this is really pretty!' she uttered in awe. She turned to Shiro and placed the dress against her body. 'Think I should try it on?'

He glanced at the dress and smiled. Didn't matter what she wore she always looked stunning. He nodded and she happily skipped off to the changing room, leaving him alone to contemplate.

He liked Yoruichi. Like, he liked her _a lot_. He didn't like lying to her but that situation had sort of become like a paradox really. If he hadn't lied to her he'd never have gotten the chance to know her like this. But if he lied to her, he'd never get a chance to know whether she felt the same.

He sighed in frustration and ruffled his hair at the nape of his neck. This was so annoying! He didn't know how long he could keep this up! Maybe…maybe it was time he came clean. It wasn't right to lie to a sweet girl like Yoruichi! If she was as kind and understanding as Shiro thought her then maybe she'd understand why he did what he did and maybe even give him a chance.

He glanced in the direction of the changing rooms and made up his mind. He was going to confess.

'Yoruichi? Yoruichi, where are you?' Shiro called out as he walked into the hall lined with closed of rooms for changing.

'I'm here!' he heard her muffled voice down the hall. He quickly walked down, his heart palpitating. This had sounded a lot easier in his mind.

He exhaled deeply and shook his hand to shake off the trembling. He wasn't going to chicken out now.

'Yoruichi, I need to tell you something,' he murmured once he reached. 'It's just…well…for the last couple of days I've been feeling kind of strange…like…in my heart…'

'Shiro…' Yoruichi voiced in confusion.

'Just let me get this out, Yoruichi,' he cut in. He wanted to get this all out now otherwise he'd never get the courage to do it again. Let her be mad at him or reject him. He just needed to get this out. 'You know…when I'm around you I feel…I feel _something_, you know?'

'Shiro…'

'I know, I know, you're gonna say, 'but you're gay' and all but…suppose I _wasn't_ gay…then…what would you say?'

'Shiro…'

Shiro rolled his eyes in exasperation.

'_Besides_ my name?' he said impatiently. Really, he was expecting this to be more emotional but really it was just getting irritating.

'Shiro!'

'Yoruichi!'

'Shiroo!'

'Yoruichiii!'

'Dude, Shiro!' Yoruichi suddenly burst out from _another_ changing room down the line, wearing the dress she had picked out. She frowned at him. 'What's with you? I'm in this room!'

Shiro eyes widened in surprise. So then, wait, who was he about to confess to-?

The door swung open and Grimmjow leaned casually against the frame. Shiro's head whipped in his direction and his eyes widened even further if that was even possible.

'Grimmjow?' he stammered. Grimmjow rolled his eyes and, grabbing Shiro by the collar, dragged him into his stall.

'What the-?' Yoruichi blanched. What the hell were they doing?

'You're interested in Yoruichi?' Grimmjow growled as he slammed Shiro against a wall. Shiro overcame his shock and scowled.

'Yea? So what?' he snapped.

'You can't.'

'Why the fuck not?'

'Because _I'm _interested in her too!'

Shiro's eyes narrowed. Oh hell no!

'Guys, what the hell are you doing in there?' Yoruichi tittered angrily as she stomped up to their stall.

Shiro pushed Grimmjow away but Grimmjow simply grabbed his arm and, turning him around, twisted it behind his back. Yoruichi heard a yelp of pain, making her jump.

'What the hell-?' she thought angrily and pulled the door open to blanch as she saw Grimmjow pressing up against Shiro. Her face began to redden and she tried not to stare.

'You guys better get out right now! You have _no_ idea how embarrassing this is!' she growled when she finally found her voice.

Grimmjow growled low in his throat. He wasn't done with Shiro yet.

'Give us a minute, will ya?' he uttered and pulled the door shut again. Yoruichi stared at the closed door in disbelief. Did they actually plan to do 'it' in _one minute_?

As soon as Grimmjow shut the door, Shiro took the opportunity to push the bluenette down and hold him in place with his collar as he hovered over him.

'When did you start taking an interest in her?' Shiro demanded angrily in a low tone. Seriously, this was ridiculous having a fight in a clothes department! He didn't want their cover blown much less the entire place listening in on them including Yoruichi! And besides, he saw her first!

'When? What there's a time limit?' Grimmjow sneered as he struggled to escape.

'Yea, offer's only open till stocks last!' Shiro hissed.

'Exactly. And Yoruichi's single right now so sale is still on,' Grimmjow replied coolly.

'What the-? This isn't some 'buy one get one free' sale, you ass! I saw her first so I get her first, got it? So back off!'

Grimmjow narrowed his eyes and suddenly leaped forward to attack.

'That's it! I can't take this!' Yoruichi thought angrily and she pulled the door open once more. This time her face took on the color of a ripe tomato. She had _not_ expected to see Grimmjow on his knees while grabbing Shiro's waist as the albino stood in front of him rather suggestively.

Both men looked at her and then at each other and then back at her, realizing the situation they were. But they were all to frozen to do more.

'Disgusting! You guys are just…ugh, seriously! Can't you wait till we get home!' Yoruichi finally snapped and stomped off.

'Now look what you did? She hates us!' Shiro groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose. Grimmjow rolled his eyes as he stood level with Shiro now.

'And if she knew what you were going to say she'd hate us even more!' he pointed out. Shiro glared at him as the two walked out of the stall.

'So?' he muttered. 'I don't care! If that's the only way she'll find out how much I care about her then so be it!'

'Dude, you don't get it!' Grimmjow sighed and pulled Shiro back to look at him. He had a serious look on his face. 'If she finds out she'll kick us out of the place. And no apartment means no Yoruichi as well! Got it?'

Shiro scowled at him before nodding reluctantly. Yeah, he got it. Better to keep his mouth shut and not say a word or both of them will end up on the streets with no place to go.

'So now what do we do?' he muttered. Grimmjow scrunched his forehead in thought before snapping his fingers.

'Got it,' he said in triumph. 'It's her birthday tomorrow and I know this _great _place we can take her. We'll surprise her there. I'll pick her up and bring her there and you just make sure you're there nine sharp. You in?'

Shiro nodded. He couldn't bear seeing Yoruichi upset because of his actions. He'd do anything to make her happy. He just hope Grimmjow knew what he was doing.

**Oh, Grimmjow is fully aware of what he's doing, Shiro XD**

**Hope you guys liked the update! I'm working on stories for Halloween for one of my other stories! If you wanna check it out it'll be on 'Sing Me a Song'**

**Thanks and please review ^_^**


	15. Chapter 15

'Grimmjow, enough's enough! Just tell me where you're taking me!' Yoruichi said impatiently as she clutched even tighter to muscles bluenette on the back of his motorcycle. She certainly didn't want to go flying off!

'And I keep telling you, a dinner and a movie,' Grimmjow shouted over the whirring of the motorcycle as they zoomed along the illuminated road. 'Nothing special.'

Yoruichi rolled her eyes. Is that why he told her to dress up nicely? And on her _birthday_? He had something planned she knew it! Well, just for the sake of it, she had put on her favorite sleeveless scarlet number. But still, her curiosity wasn't satiated yet.

'And that we're heading?' she pestered. 'Nothing more?'

'Yep.'

She could tell there was a huge grin across his face. Which meant he was still messing with her. But she knew there was no swaying him.

'Where's Shiro then?' she decided to ask instead.

'Oh, he had some important work to take care of.'

'Really? So he won't be joining us?'

Grimmjow whirred up the engine as they rounded a corner.

'Nope.'

* * *

Shiro glanced up at the compact little building and raised an eyebrow.

'_This_ was the place Grimmjow wants to bring Yoruichi to?' he thought distastefully as he glanced at the flashing sign that read 'Santa Teresa'. The name sounded fancy enough but the place looked unbelievably shady.

He checked his watch. Well, he was here a bit early. He wondered if Yoruichi and Grimmjow had reached yet as he made his way in.

He blinked. Damn, it was pretty dark in here! And quiet.

'Grimmjow!' he called out as he wandered deeper into this strange, dark place. No reply. 'Yoruichi? Where are you guys?'

Suddenly, he banged his forehead into something. He jumped back in surprise and stretched out a hand to prevent himself from falling. He didn't expect to catch anything so imagine his surprise when his hand wrapped around a cold metal tube. Now he was _really_ confused. Just where the hell was he?

That's when the lights switched to reveal his surroundings to him. He was apparently on a runway with a pole on one end, which he was currently holding, and neon lights were flashing all around him. This was almost like a…like a…

'Oh shit,' he thought and his eyes widened as he heard someone scream in glee. His eyes quickly looked down to see a group of rather aged women well into their midlife crisis and who were throwing bills at him.

'Hey, sugar! How about a lap dance?' someone yelled and threw a couple dollars at his feet. He stared in disbelief until he saw a familiar face.

'Rangiku?' he uttered in shock. She merely giggled evilly.

'Alright ladies!' she announced loudly, getting all the women's attention. 'Let's see who gets our stripper to take his pants off first! And if he won't do it, well, we'll just have to make him!'

'FUCK!' he thought frantically and yelped as a dozen pair of hands suddenly began scrambling for his body. He held onto the pole for dear life. 'This was a NIGHTMARE!'

* * *

'Wow, Grimmjow,' Yoruichi said sarcastically as they wandered onto a dark lawn. There were just a few lights on but overall, the garden was deserted. 'This is…a great surprise. I'm impress-!'

Grimmjow sighed and raised a hand to signal her to stop. She raised an eyebrow at him. Just what was he up to?

Then, smiling at her, he pointed to the garden again. She rolled her eyes and when she looked, they widened.

Somehow, the lights had switched on in that area to reveal an awning in the middle of the lawn supported by four poles. However, the reason she was so stunned was because there was a beautiful kitchen carved out of stone under that awning complete with cooking utensils and of course, food items.

'Grimmjow, what-!' she began but he held out his hand to her once more. Except this time, it like he wished her to place hers in his.

'Will you have dinner with me, Yoruichi?' he said sheepishly with a grin. She gaped at him.

So this was the surprise.

She quickly overcame her shock and smiled back as she took his hand.

'It would be my pleasure,' she answered happily.

'Oh my God, that was amazing, Grimmjow!' Yoruichi said in satisfaction as she speared a piece of broccoli on her fork and chewed on it. 'I never knew you could cook!'

'I had to learn how to feed myself once I came to America,' Grimmjow laughed as he set his cutlery to one side. 'I couldn't expect my mom to pop out of nowhere and make my meals!'

'Well, you still use too much soy sauce,' she added mischievously. He rolled his eyes.

'That didn't stop you from wiping your plate clean,' he pointed out.

'It's only because I like a good soba!'

'Oh please! Admit it, you really liked it!'

'Never! I LOVED it!'

They both laughed. Yoruichi sighed and placed her elbow on the table they were currently sitting at to cradle her chin. Tonight was just amazing. First, Grimmjow cooked her one of her favorite Japanese dishes, then he made this beautifully set table pop out of the darkness and now, here they both were, listening to the crickets chirping as darkness cut them off completely from the world. She was loving every minute of this peaceful birthday of hers. She just wished Shiro was here to enjoy it too.

Suddenly, a bright light flickered to life on her left. Startled, she stared in disbelief at a wide movie screen.

'Grimmjow, how-!' she uttered.

'Well, I promised you a movie as well so here you go,' he remarked. That was when the words _Beauty and the Beast_ flashed across the screen and Yoruichi squealed.

'Oh my God, that's my favorite movie of all time!' she gasped and stared at Grimmjow, touched. She reached out and squeezed his hand. 'This is so thoughtful, Grimmjow! Thank you so much!'

He just smiled back and pointed to a blanket spread out, complete with a blanket for them to share along with huge comfy pillows, in front of the screen.

'Shall we?' he asked as he stood up and offered her a hand again. And once again, she took it with a big smile.

* * *

'Oh, oh, oh!' Yoruichi suddenly squealed and pointed excitedly at the screen like a little schoolgirl. 'This is my favorite part! When they have their first date together!'

Grimmjow laughed and glanced at the screen as the Beast straightened his collar before descending the stairs to meet Belle. He suddenly had an idea.

'Grimmjow, what're you doing?' Yoruichi asked, startled, as he stood up to turn his back to the screen and face her.

Then, like Beast, he stretched out a hand to Yoruichi. Yoruichi's eyes widened. But she suddenly smiled and took his hand.

'You'll kinda have to guide me,' he whispered in her ear. 'I don't really know how to dance this kinda stuff.'

Yoruichi had to stifle a laugh. He really was the Beast here!

'You hold my hand like so,' she instructed him as Belle did the same with Beast. 'And then you put your other hand around my waist. Like this.'

'Well, this isn't so complicated!' Grimmjow said confidently.

'We haven't even moved yet,' she laughed and placed her hand on his forearm. 'Now, follow my lead!'

Of course, it took a while but once they got the hang of it, they were literally gliding all over the place. They both twirled around and around until they got dizzy, shuffled from side to side until their feet got sore but they didn't stop them from laughing and having a good time.

'This is so much fun!' Yoruichi whispered as they both leaned foreheads against each other. 'Thank you, Grimmjow. This was perfect.'

'Easy for you to say,' he snorted. 'I'm the Beast here!'

She laughed and then leaned back to kiss his cheek.

'There!' she exclaimed triumphantly. 'Now you've transformed into a prince!'

Grimmjow laughed and they swirled around quickly.

'_Now_ it's perfect,' he thought as they continued to dance as _Tale as Old as Time_ played softly in the background. This was all he needed. Yoruichi had truly changed his world and he knew that they were meant to be. Once Shiro was out of the way, there was nothing stopping them from being together. They were perfect.

**OR ARE THEY? O.o**

**LOL for Shiro being a stripper XD**

**And I just like writing those cliffhanger questions at the end which you read at the end of comic books XD *sigh* drama drama drama what would we do without you XD**

**See? I told you I'd update this week! :D I'm so happy I stuck to my promise! And I promise next week as well if I don't have too many assignments! I'm really looking forward to doing the next chapter! Expect laughing your ass off people! :D**

**Till next time peeps! Stay beautiful ^^**


	16. Chapter 16

Rangiku hummed a merry tune as she turned her house key in the lock and stepped into the apartment. She was about to go on when she felt something wasn't right. She turned around to look out the doorway and sighed.

'Oh, come on, you don't look that bad!' she said exasperatedly as she swung the other door of the double door entrance to reveal a very, _very _disheveled and moody Shiro.

His shirt was clumsily buttoned, his pants ruffled like someone had tried to tear them off and his alabaster skin, wherever it was revealed, bore the unbearable stains of lipstick-ed kisses. He was a mess and he was damn bloody _pissed_ about it.

He staggered in and winced. He swore to God if he hadn't tried to push the women away they would've broken his legs off. Shuddering, he limped towards his room. All he wanted was a nice hot shower and then just go to sleep. It had been a long night and he just wanted it to end.

'Grimmjow!' Rangiku cried out enthusiastically as she noticed Grimmjow sitting in the main living room with a book. The bluenette looked up and grinned when he saw Shiro.

'What happened to _you_?' he laughed. Shiro narrowed his eyes at him.

'That was a great idea, Grimmjow!' Rangiku praised as Grimmjow got up so the busty women could hug him to show her appreciation. 'Our little Women's Association really needed to let loose and getting Shiro to treat us at a strip club was just perfect!'

'This was _your_ idea?' Shiro said quietly.

Grimmjow smirked at him.

'So what if it was?' he exclaimed nonchalantly.

The albino should've seen that coming. After all, he wasn't the only one Yoruichi shared her secrets with. Grimmjow got to know all about the little romantic getaway he had arranged for her when he had left town. So yeah, he was going to get even and he was going to get even the Grimmjow way. So Shiro should man up about that and accept that Grimmjow had won this round.

However, the albino did something unbelievable.

Rage taking over, Shiro forgot about his limp and stomped over to Grimmjow to shove him roughly. Grimmjow scowled at him once he overcame his shock.

'You think that was funny?' Shiro hissed angrily. He had _never_ been so _humiliated _in his life.

'Shiro, calm down,' Grimmjow said in a low tone. Rangiku sensed the danger in their tones and slowly backed away, wide-eyed.

'Calm _down_?' Shiro repeated like it was the most ludicrous thing he had ever heard. Then, he pushed Grimmjow back again just as forcefully. But this time, Grimmjow moved only slightly.

The bluenette's eyes narrowed. It was a _joke_. Shiro was seriously blowing this out of proportion. He'd felt sorry for doing this to begin with but now, he felt no remorse. Shiro was being immature but he wasn't going to stoop to that level.

'Shi-!' he began curtly but Shiro suddenly socked him right across the face. Grimmjow's eyes almost bulged out and he gritted his teeth as his cheek throbbed. His eyes flashed angrily. To hell with being the bigger man. He was _not_ going to take a punch like a pussy!

As he drew back up he quickly delivered a punch of his own to Shiro. Luckily, the albino ducked and moved in close to grab the bluenette by the collar. Grimmjow quickly recollected and did likewise. Both raised their fists menacingly in each other's face, their nostrils flaring and their breathing haggard.

Grimmjow would so like to get back at Shiro for this. He really wanted to. But…why couldn't he do it?

Shiro glared murderously at Grimmjow, dying to plant his fist right in that face. But then…why wasn't he?

'Grimmjow! Shiro!' rang a shrill voice. Both suddenly turned and saw Yoruichi staring at them with wide eyes. Rangiku was by her side as she stared in bewilderment at them.

'You guys,' she murmured as she approached them. Rather awkwardly, they disentangled from each other but refused to even glance in the other's direction. 'What's wrong with you? If there's a problem you know we can…talk it out and stuff. Not like…not like _this_.'

There was an odd silence between the apartment's occupants. Nobody dared move or say anything. Thing was, what could they all say?

Shiro curled his hands into fists. He couldn't stand this. He wanted to just go to his room and stay there. So without a word, he walked past Grimmjow, not even daring to make contact with the bluenette. Because if he did, God knows what he'd do or say. He just didn't trust himself.

Grimmjow didn't bother looking at him either. Instead, he did the same thing and retreated to his room.

Both hearts were racing crazily.

What the hell had just happened? They didn't need Yoruichi to stop them. Thing was, they couldn't bring themselves to do it. So then, what had really stopped them?

* * *

'They crossed the limit last night,' Yoruichi ranted crossly as she paced back and forth in the glass office. 'They were fighting! Like actual thug fighting! Why do boys think violence always solve a problem! I mean, there are other ways of solving something! You know what I mean?'

She suddenly turned to the swivel chair and its occupant behind the exquisite work desk.

'Ummm may I please leave to go play with my dolls?' Yuzu asked meekly. Yoruichi sighed and smiled at the little girl. She really was adorable.

'Oh!' Yuzu suddenly exclaimed and placed her hands over her mouth as she glanced at the door. Yoruichi turned around and her heart leapt into her throat when she saw Ichigo smiling back at her.

'I'm going to go play with my dolls now! Goodbye, Yoruichi-sama! It was nice talking to you!' the little girl said hurriedly as she skipped out of the office. Both adults chuckled at her amusing antics.

'Well, I better get back to work,' Yoruichi remarked although really she wouldn't mind spending more time around her new boss. For some reason, she saw him less as a boss and more as a person she would really like to know. That is, if he didn't mind.

'Uh, Yoruichi? There's something I want to ask you,' Ichigo suddenly uttered. Yoruichi froze halfway through the door. Her heart rate sped up.

'Umm,' he stammered and cleared his throat to continue in a controlled voice. 'There's a…a party tonight and well, I received extra tickets…by mistake, of course…and well, I was wondering…'

'I'd love to,' Yoruichi murmured quietly and the two shared a warm smile. She literally felt like she was on cloud nine. Nothing could get any perfect than…

'Oh shit!' Yoruichi suddenly realized and smacked her forehead. Ichigo stared at her, startled.

'What is it?' he asked, concerned.

'Shiro and Grimmjow had a fight and I promised to take them out so they could talk things out…'

'That's okay. Bring them too.'

Yoruichi's eyes widened.

'Are you sure?' she asked.

'They're your friends so I trust they'll be good,' Ichigo mused, his eyes twinkling again. 'They can talk things out and maybe…so could we.'

Yoruichi felt like her will power was going to break from the desire to squeal like a little girl at that suggestion. But she kept her cool and smiled gently.

'I'd like that,' she answered, glowing.

* * *

'Hello ladies and gentlemen and welcome to the Hotel Delano's Annual Children's Charity Auction,' said the announcer with dark sunglasses even though it was nighttime and so many dreadlocks he looked like he had stepped out of a black neighborhood and into a fancy suit at an auction. 'Today we're gonna be auctioning off some fantastic pieces of art. We'll start off with _this_ piece here…'

'It's okay, Ichigo, take your time,' Yoruichi murmured into the phone as the auctioneer continued to drone on and on. She glanced to both her sides and wanted to sigh at the pissed off looks on her two best friend's faces. 'What? No, it's alright if you're running late! I have Shiro and Grimmjow with me so don't worry. Okay? Bye.'

As she clicked her phone off, she narrowed her eyes first at Grimmjow, who refused to even look at the table, and Shiro, who was concentrating a tad bit too hard on the strange skeleton sculpture up for auction on stage.

'We'll start the bid at $1,000! $1,000 anyone?' the auctioneer babbled.

'Alright, you two, time to come clean,' she exclaimed. 'Tell me, what happened?'

Both men glanced at her from the corner of their eyes before snorting and looking away again. She sighed. This was going to be a lot harder than she thought.

'$1,000! Thank you! Do I hear $2,000?'

'How long must you keep on fighting? We're here! Now talk it out now! Anything!' she said exasperatedly and glanced at both of them. Still no answer.

'Fine!' she snapped and turned her attention to Grimmjow. The bluenette noticed and raised his eyebrows as he finally faced her. Maybe instead of taking them on together she should talk to them individually. Hopefully that might solve the problem.

'Grimmjow, _you_ tell me what happened. _I'll_ solve it,' she insisted. Grimmjow sighed and opened his mouth to start.

'$3,000! Anyone want to bid $3,000!'

Shiro suddenly whipped his head back to stare. Oh _hell_ no was Grimmjow going to take all the glory in this! If anything, _he_ had been the battered housewife and-wait, did he just refer to himself as a housewife?

'You wanna know what happened?' Shiro said icily before any more disturbing thoughts popped up in his head. Yoruichi and Grimmjow both looked at him in surprise. Well, Grimmjow more out of surprise because he wondered what the hell Shiro was scheming.

'You really wanna know?' Shiro continued, his voice shaking as if in rage.

'Yes, I really wanna know,' Yoruichi answered earnestly. _Finally_ they were getting somewhere!

Grimmjow raised an eyebrow. This should be good. Was he finally going to let the cat out of the bag?

'Grimmjow's cheating on me!' Shiro burst out, his voice adopting that oh so familiar melodramatic tone. Grimmjow's eyes widened in shock.

'$3,000? Thank you, kind sir!'

'WHAT?' he uttered in disbelief. Yoruichi stared at him with her mouth open.

'Grimm, is this true?' she said in shock. Now Grimmjow stared at _her_ in shock.

'No!' he cried out hastily and shook his head frantically. 'I-!'

'Don't lie!' Shiro interrupted. 'I know all your dirty secrets so you can't hide anything from me now, you asshole!'

'But…but with whom?' Yoruichi uttered in confusion.

'Henry!'

'Henry?' Grimmjow and Yoruichi chorused in confusion.

'His British personal trainer!' Shiro exclaimed indignantly.

'My British what?' Grimmjow repeated incredulously.

'G-Grimmjow!' Yoruichi stuttered, unable to believe what she was hearing. Surely, he could never _possibly_…but he was so _loyal_ to…

'Yoruichi!' Grimmjow sighed, irritated. 'I'm not-!'

'Oh please, stop denying it!' Shiro cut in again and had a look of mock hurt. 'You know, every single day when he'd come back from the gym I'd ask him, 'Did you work out a lot today, jiggly poo?' and he'd say, 'Oh yeah! I did this many push-ups and that pull-ups today!''

He took a shuddering breath.

'Now I know who he's been doing the push-ups on!' he burst out emotionally and covered his face.

Yoruichi's face softened and she pulled Shiro into a hug while whispering soothing words of comfort. Grimmjow's eyes narrowed. Oh yeah? Well, two can play at this game!

'Did you say $4,000, sir? $4,000 it is! Does anyone wish to raise that?'

'You wanna know why I did that!' Grimmjow suddenly blurted out. He glared angrily at Shiro who had ebbed down the fake crying to give the bluenette a perplexed look.

'It's because…' Grimmjow paused dramatically before looking away as if he couldn't bear to face them as he told the truth. 'Shiro just can't get it up in bed!'

'WHAT?' Shiro shrieked and sat up in shock and rage. Okay, he could insult his appearance and his personality but no way in _hell_ was he going to let anyone insult his manhood!

Yoruich glanced at Grimmjow to Shiro and blushed crimson before looking straight.

'Okay, I'm outta this one,' she muttered.

'Do I hear a $5,000? $5,000 it is! Anyone wish to raise that?'

'Yeah, he's incapable!' Grimmjow continued and glared straight at Shiro who was giving him an equally murderous glare.

'Seriously, I really have nothing to say to thi-!' Yoruichi began, still quite red due to the subject of discussion.

'Till this day I haven't told anyone about this!' Grimmjow remarked. 'And I've stood by him throughout! But what does he give me? Suspicion that's what!'

'Umm, yeah, well,' Yoruichi stammered and covered her face with one hand, hoping to hide the blush.

'Oh yeah?' Shiro murmured dangerously, his eyes never leaving Grimmjow. Grimmjow glared back. 'Come on out then. I'll show you capability!'

'And I'll show you Henry!'

As both men stood up to take this outside, Yoruichi quickly grabbed their wrists. No way was she going to let them walk outside and have a _fight_ at Hotel Delano! She'd never be able to show her face in public ever again!

But she failed to realize that her strength wasn't going to be enough to stop both angry men. The force of all three standing up tipped their table over, causing their customary bottle of champagne to smash with such force on the floor that its cork went whizzing through the air to smack right into the skeleton sculpture up for auction.

At first, it looked like nothing had happened. But then, the jaw fell, the torso collapsed and the entire figure fell backwards.

The room went quiet. The auctioneer gaped at the broken sculpture. Yoruichi, Shiro and Grimmjow were the only ones standing and feeling very, very awkward.

'Oh shit,' Yoruichi whispered in fear.

'I think we should…leave,' Shiro murmured and Grimmjow nodded, forgetting about their fight. But before the two could escape, Yoruichi grabbed the back of their suits and pulled them back.

'Where do you think you're going?' she hissed angrily. 'You better fix this or I swear I'll never forgive you two.'

The both stared at each other and gulped.

* * *

'Ladies and gentlemen , there's been a change in Lot #1,' the auctioneer announced dramatically. 'But we do have an adults only one night special! A night of absolute debauchery with these two gentlemen right here! '

A light shone down on Shiro and Grimmjow who looked extremely nervous and wished they were anywhere but there.

'I am _so _going to kill you for this,' Grimmjow muttered to the albino from the corner of his mouth.

'Quit talking and keep smiling,' Shiro hissed back and smiled uncomfortably at the crowd.

'We'll start the bidding at $400! $400! Do I hear $400? Anyone?'

Grimmjow could feel his face heat up. This was bad. Yoruichi was going to be so upset and mad at them.

'$10?' exclaimed a man with wavy blonde hair in the front. The auctioneer stared him. So did Grimmjow and Shiro. $10? There were worth more than-

'Alright, $10! Do I hear $20! Anyone want to bid $20 here?' the auctioneer continued in his overly enthusiastic tone.

Shiro groaned and loosened his tie. This was so fucking stupid! Why did he even suggest this in the first place!

'Come on, baby, take it off, take it off!' chanted a rather flat-chested girl with short black hair and flowing red dress.

'$20!' someone from the crowd bid.

'$20! Do I hear a $30?'

Shiro stared at his tie and then at the crowd. Then, grinning, he loosened a few buttons to show off a bit of his exquisite skin and defined collarbones. Grimmjow raised an eyebrow. Looked like the albino had a plan.

He grinned and shrugged his jacket off as someone actually bid a $100 on them. For once, pasty might have a good idea.

'$1,000!' someone yelled as the two men jumped off stage to approach the tables laden with beautiful women.

'$1,500!' a woman gasped in delight as Grimmjow leaned in close to kiss her cheek while allowing her to touch his chiseled abs through his shirt.

'$2,000!' another woman squealed as Shiro twirled her around and dipped her down.

'$3,000!'

'$5,000!'

'$8,000!'

'Sold!' the auctioneer yelled as he banged his gavel and then pointed it at the back. 'To the beautiful, _beautiful_ woman at the back!'

As Shiro and Grimmjow departed from the squealing women to see their winner, they gaped as Yoruichi approached them in her strapless, sequined short bronze dress. Grinning widely at them, she squeezed between them and then hooked arms with them.

'Nobody has a right over you guys. You're mine and I'm not willing to share,' she murmured.

They smiled at her and then grinned widely at each other. Guess it had been a pretty stupid thing to fight over. Sure they were still mad but right now, they just couldn't care. Having Yoruichi care about them like this was enough to make up for everything.

'You guys made up?' she suddenly asked and looked up in concern at both of them. They looked at each other and then smiled warmly at her.

'Yeah, we're good,' Shiro answered. 'He's not cheating on me. I just got pissed off about something stupid.'

'And he's not incapable,' Grimmjow replied. Then, he continued. 'He's actually pretty good in bed.'

Shiro suddenly blushed and looked away. His mind was racing. What the hell? They hadn't even done _it_! What the hell was Grimmjow implying by saying that!

He glanced in the bluenette's direction and saw that the bluenette was tinged pink too. He raised an eyebrow. What the hell?

'Yoruichi!' called a voice. They all looked ahead. Ichigo was waving at them and smiling radiantly. Although his eyes were fixed on the beaming figure between them.

'Ichigo!' Yoruichi cried out happily and pulled away from them to go give Ichigo a hug. As she happily chatted with her boss, Grimmjow and Shiro frowned at him.

'That's her boss, huh?' Grimmjow murmured.

'Pretty chummy for a boss,' Shiro muttered. Ichigo whispered in Yoruichi's ear and she laughed. Shiro felt his eyes harden. 'Looks like the boss might give us the toss.'

'So what do we do?' Grimmjow asked.

'Whatever we do,' Shiro answered slowly, not taking his eyes off the happy couple. 'We'll do it together.'

Grimmjow nodded.

Let the games begin.


	17. Chapter 17

Ichigo sighed as he backed his car into his driveway.

'Who knew being the boss is such hard work,' he thought as he grabbed his groceries while simultaneously pulling out his house keys. 'At least I have Yoruichi around so it's not as dull as it seems.'

He smiled to himself as he placed the bags on the island counter of his kitchen. He really did enjoy her company. Maybe he should ask her out for dinner tonight?

He quickly pulled out his phone and stepped out of his kitchen French doors which opened up to his pool.

'SURPRISE!' a crowd of people yelled at him. He jumped back in shock and almost dropped his phone in the process.

'Dude! What's up?' someone exclaimed cheerfully as they thumped his back.

'Recognize us?' came another voice to the side.

Ichigo blinked.

'Grimmjow? Shiro?' he uttered in confusion as the two men grinned at him. 'Wh-What're you guys doing here? And…who the hell are these people?'

'He knows us!' Shiro crowed as both of them grabbed Ichigo by the forearm and guided him through the partying people. 'I gotta say, wicked house! Man, I'd give anything to live here!'

'True that!' Grimmjow laughed as they now began to walk beside the pool. 'And see, since you're Yoruichi's friend, and Yoruichi's our friend, and since these are our friends they're your friends so we decided to throw you a pool party! Cool? Cool!'

'Don't be shy, Ichi!' Shiro drawled and waved to someone he knew. 'Think of this as your own home!'

'Oh, and speaking of Yoruichi,' Grimmjow added and halted so that all three were still. 'What do you think of her?'

'What do I think of her?' Ichigo repeated, still not understanding why the hell these two guys had broken into his house with a bunch of friends and were now using his pool for their amusement.

'Ah, Yoriuchi,' Shiro sighed and placed a hand dramatically over his chest. 'She's the most gorgeous girl on this planet! She's funny, sexy, kind of crazy but hey, that's what makes her so special!'

He sighed again but stopped when he saw Ichigo giving him a 'what the fuck?' look and Grimmjow giving him a 'I'm going to fucking kill you if you blow this' look.

'Isn't that what you were about to say?' Shiro added hastily and gestured to Ichigo. But before Ichigo could get a word in, Grimmjow tugged him to his side.

'See, that's your problem! You don't say anything!' he pointed out and draped his arm over the bewildered orange-haired editor's shoulder.

'He's probably the shy type!' Shiro piped in as he too placed his arm over Ichigo's shoulder.

'We'll take care of that! Since Yoruichi's our friend and he's our friend so it's only our duty as their friend to make sure they work out! Right?'

'Right!'

Shiro and Grimmjow high-fived as Ichigo continued to look on in confusion.

What the hell just happened? And why was he hoping that Ashton Kutcher would pop out and yell, 'You've been PUNKED!'

* * *

'So, Yoruichi?' Shiro asked casually as they sat at a bar at the beach munching on chips. 'Why do you like Ichigo so much?'

'Yea, he just seems so…dull,' Grimmjow mused as he dipped a chip in salsa.

'What?' Yoruichi scoffed. 'You guys are idiots! He's so suave!'

Grimmjow and Shiro smirked at each other behind Yoruichi's back.

* * *

'You look like a freaking idiot!' Grimmjow groaned as he smacked Ichigo on the head.

'She thinks you look like a stuck-up snob!' Shiro uttered as he too landed a blow on the poor guy's head.

'Ouch! Jeez, there's nothing wrong in wearing Armani suits and all!' Ichigo snapped as he rubbed his sore head.

'Oh, so you're willing to sacrifice Yoruichi for a bunch of suits?' Shiro demanded.

Ichigo looked at the two glaring men and sighed in defeat.

'Fine! What should I do!' he asked irritably.

* * *

'I am _so_ kicking your ass, Grimm!' Shiro laughed as he jabbed away on his controller.

'More like kissing it, pasty!' Grimmjow yelled in triumph as their ships battled it out on the TV screen.

_Ding dong!_

'Okay, bye, you guys, I'm off to dinner with Ichigo!' Yoruichi called as she rushed to the door in her sleek red velvet dress. As she opened the doors, the boys heard her gasp, causing them to pause their game and turn around.

'Ready?' Ichigo asked smoothly, his bright yellow dress shirt and flamboyantly stripped pants turning them all blind.

'Uh…um…uh,' Yoruichi stuttered and turned around to look at the boys but they immediately went back to their game.

'Have fun, Yoruichi!' they both chorused, trying to hold back their sniggers.

* * *

'So what else it is about him that you like?' Grimmjow asked as he and Shiro leaned against a wall while Yoruichi took her turn at the snooker table.

'Well,' she said thoughtfully, 'he's not like most guys. He doesn't always have that _one_ thing on his mind.'

She leaned over to position her stake. Both guys looked down and smirked as they admired her ass.

'Almost as fine as…' they both thought and looked up at each other. Suddenly, realizing what they were thinking about, they both blushed a deep red and looked way while whistling awkwardly.

'What the hell?' they both screamed in their heads.

* * *

'No,' Ichigo answered.

'Dude! You have to! It's the only way!' Grimmjow insisted.

'She likes it!' Shiro exclaimed. Ichigo stared in bewilderment at both of them.

'No, I can't do it,' he said firmly and walked away. Grimmjow and Shiro groaned and scrambled after him. They weren't giving up that easily!

* * *

'So I heard you like red wine a lot,' Ichigo exclaimed as they entered the restaurant. Yoruichi looked at him curiously.

'Really? Who told you that?' she asked. Ichigo smirked at her.

'Oh, you know, here and there,' he said nonchalantly and feathered a hand up her arm. 'They also said you get really…_naughty_ after drinking red wine.'

Yoruichi's eyes widened and her skin turned bright red. Oh no, he did _not_ just-!

* * *

'You know what's the best part about him?' Yoruichi said suddenly as the three of them walked home from the beach. 'That he's chivalrous! I mean, he knows that I'm a strong, independent career woman! But he never forgets that I'm also a girl!'

She smiled romantically and looked off into the distance. Grimmjow and Shiro looked down at her and then turned away to pretend to gag.

* * *

'Why the hell do you treat her like a helpless girl!' Grimmjow snapped and glared accusingly at Ichigo.

'What the hell do you mean?' Ichigo yelped.

'What? Are her hands broken?' Shiro retorted as he returned from Ichigo's kitchen with a tray of food.

'Hey! That's my food!' Ichigo exclaimed.

'Hey! Focus!' Grimmjow snapped his fingers in front of the orange-haired man's face. 'You wanna win Yoruichi over then treat her like an equal!'

'Yeah! That's all she wants, y'know?' Shiro added through mouthfuls of chips.

'Will you guys stop breaking into my house?' Ichigo yelled angrily.

'Can't help it if he makes it so easy,' Shiro muttered to Grimmjow.

* * *

'Well, tonight was…eventful,' Yoruichi said politely as they got up from their table. Ichigo forced a smile. She had no idea how much it _pained_ him to act like that.

'I hope we can do this again,' Ichigo said, which was the only thing he truly meant throughout this date.

Yoruichi looked nervously at him as she fiddled with her clutch purse.

'Yeah, sure,' she answered quickly as they walked up to the exit. He felt his heart sink a little. That wasn't what he was hoping for as an answer.

As he walked out, he opened the door as he normally did for his dates.

'_You wanna win Yoruichi over then treat her like an equal!'_

'Like an…equal?' he thought in confusion and looked at the open door. So should he be opening the door for her like a guy normally does for a girl?

Without realizing it, he had let go of the door which went swinging back right into Yoruichi's face!

'Ow!' she cried out in pain and fell backwards.

'Shit!' Ichigo thought in panic and walked back in to help her.

'Yoruichi! Oh my God! Yoruichi, are you okay?' he asked anxiously as he helped her up. She suddenly wrenched away from him and blew her hair out of her face to reveal a face masked in anger.

'What the hell is wrong with you?' she snapped at him and walked out of the restaurant in a huff.

'Yoruichi! Yoruichi, please listen to me!' he pleaded as he followed her, trying to grab her arm.

'Don't touch me!' she hissed, trying to walk faster.

He suddenly grabbed her arm forcefully and she finally lost it. She wheeled around, her eyes threatening to spill over but she held back. She was _not_ going to cry right now! She wasn't going to look weak!

'What's with you tonight?' she snapped and balled her hands into fists. 'You've been acting weird all night! I mean, if you don't like me just say it! You don't have to do all these stupid things to prove it and make me look like an idiot!'

'_You_ look like the idiot?' Ichigo said incredulously. '_I'm_ the one who looks like an idiot! Dressing up in these ridiculous clothes, acting like some kind of sleaze and banging doors in your face! I feel like a freaking clown in a circus! And I'm doing all of this to impress _you_! Because I want you to like me so much I'm doing everything I can to make _you_ happy! So if anyone's the idiot here, it's _me_! Because I'm idiotic enough to do anything for you!'

He stopped to catch his breath, his emotions at their peak now. He couldn't believe everything he had just spilled out. He was so used to being cool, calm and collected and letting go like this just…just wasn't him. How could this one woman have so much power to affect him like that?

He suddenly heard sobbing and realized, to his horror, that she was crying now. She was trying to cover it up by hiding her face but there was no mistaking the tears streaming down her face.

'Hey,' he said softly and gently cupped her face in his hands. 'I _really_ want this to work, okay? I'm sorry for everything I did if it upset you. But I want you to know, that I'll do anything, and everything, wear stupid clothes, act like a brat, just for you. Okay?'

She sniffed loudly and tried to smile.

'But…' she murmured, 'when did I tell you to act like that?'

Ichigo hesitated as he looked at her.

Should he really tell her the truth?

* * *

'Bet she'll come back crying,' Shiro voiced out loud as he lounged on his bed.

'Bet she'll have run him over with his own car,' Grimmjow replied with a grin as he leaned against a wall. Shiro's smirk widened.

'I'm willing to bet on that,' he laughed.

_Click!_

They heard the front door open and then heels tap across the wooden floor. They looked at each other, forcing their grins down. They casually entered the lounge and saw Yoruichi was standing on the terrace, looking out at the nightlife of Miami.

'Yo!' Grimmjow uttered as they walked up to her.

'How'd it go?' Shiro asked casually.

There was a moment of silence. Shiro and Grimmjow looked at each in confusion. Was something wrong with Yoruichi?

Slowly, Yoruichi turned around to face them, her face neither angry or teary. Instead, she looked…disappointed.

'You okay, Yoruichi?' Grimmjow murmured in concern. She sighed.

'Are you guys even a couple?' she whispered. Their eyes widened in disbelief. She forced a laugh. 'Didn't think so.'

'Yoruichi…' Shiro said gently. Shit, he wasn't expecting _this_ to happen.

'How'd I find out?' Yoruichi interrupted, her eyes never leaving them. They shifted uncomfortably in their place. 'Ichigo told me.'

Grimmjow and Shiro looked at each other. So Ichigo had guessed it? Well, guess they were being pretty obvious in wanting to break the two up.

'You two met with him,' Yoruichi continued, her voice filled with disappointment, 'and made him do all that…how long have you guys been hiding this from me?'

'Yoruichi,' Grimmjow began, trying to help her understand. He didn't want it to end like this. 'We wanted to tell you, _really_, but…'

'But you didn't, did you, Grimm?' Yoruichi cut in coldly. Shiro looked at their friend. They had really hurt her badly and this just wasn't right.

'Look, Yoruichi,' he exclaimed, 'whatever's happened…forget it. We're _really_ sorry! We didn't mean to hurt you! From now on, everything you say, we'll do it! We just…we just don't want it to ruin _us_-!'

'How, Shiro?' she asked quietly. 'How can it go back to the way things were? I mean, we're three _best_ friends! We live in the same house! And now, we all like the same guy!'

Grimmjow and Shiro froze.

Wait, what?

'This is just so…_unbelievable_!' she sniffed and turned her back to them as she wiped the tears out of her eyes. 'I mean, I know Ichigo's attractive and all and since you guys met him at the party I guess _any_ gay guy would have fallen for him! But, you guys…'

As Yoruichi went on and on, Shiro and Grimmjow stared at her with mouths hanging open.

'What the hell?' Shiro thought. 'She thinks we've fallen for that fucking strawberry? What the fuck! I'm going to beat that idiotic shit up!'

He rolled his sleeves up and began to march forward. Grimmjow suddenly snapped out of it and grabbed Shiro.

'Fucking hell, if he does something stupid now we'll _really_ get kicked out for sure this time!' he thought angrily as he struggled to hold the steaming albino back. Shiro gave him a murderous glare.

'…so you guys tell me!' Yoruichi suddenly cried out as she turned around to them. Both men stood up properly. 'How? How can we go back to the way things were? One of us is going to get our heart broken. And because of one of us. Well, I guess because of me, really. Because…well…Ichigo only likes girls. And from the three of us…I'm the only girl.'

Shiro felt like smacking his head.

'No shit, Sherlock,' he thought sarcastically, 'maybe if you continue investigating you'll find out that neither of us is interested in that orange fruit and that we're not really gay! Well, not completely…no! I mean, I'm not gay! I'm not fucking gay! I'm-!'

He smacked his palms together like he was praying in front of Yoruichi, making her jump in surprise.

'Keep him!' he snapped with a forced smile. 'I don't want him! _You_ can keep him! You have my blessing!'

'Why…why are you…yelling…' Yoruichi asked in shock.

'Me? I'm not yelling!' Shiro continued to rant. 'I'm just telling you I don't want him! I don't know about _him_ (he pointed at Grimmjow who stared at him in shock) but I certainly can live without Ichigo!'

Yoruichi suddenly wheeled on Grimmjow, whose mind was racing for a good excuse.

'Trust me,' he answered hastily, 'there's _no_ complaint on my end either!'

Yoruichi quickly wiped the tears from her eyes as she glanced at the two of them.

'You mean, you guys will…back off…for me?' she asked in awe.

'Totally!' Grimmjow squeaked.

'Take him!' Shiro answered shrilly.

'Oh, guys!' she started crying again and pulled them both into a tight hug. 'I love you guys _so_ much! You're the best!'

'No way! You are!' Shiro answered and patted her on the back as they finally parted. 'Now go get him, you tiger!'

Laughing and crying with joy, she skipped off the terrace.

'So what do we do now?' Shiro asked casually, even though an enormous vein was pulsing on his temple.

'We're gonna hit him where it hurts,' Grimmjow replied through gritted teeth.

'I like the way you think,' the albino replied sardonically.

They looked at each other and nodded as they clasped hands once more.

This time, they weren't going to hold back.

**WOOHOO! I'M BACK IN THE GAME!**

**Liked the long chapter? This was a funny part I was DYING to do! So I hoped you guys liked it! Okay, so I don't know how many chapters I have left but I've only done like two and a half quarters of the movie and there's still SO much left! Though it's probably going to get a little serious with a few laughs towards the end. Still, thanks for reading and reviewing everyone! I'm so happy to share my favorite movie with everyone! In a Bleach way of course! ^^**


	18. Chapter 18

**Soooooo it's been a while! Will this chapter make up for my delayed posting time? Please? :3**

'Why is that robot all alone?' Yuzu asked fearfully as she watched _Wall-E_. She cuddled closer to Grimmjow as if scared something scary would come out of the screen and eat her.

'That's because his Daddy left him all alone over there,' Shiro explained in a sad voice, shaking his head in disapproval. Yuzu turned to him with wide eyes.

'Why did his Daddy leave him?' she cried out.

'That's because he found a girl robot and fell in love with her,' Grimmjow took over and rubbed Yuzu's head affectionately. 'And _she_ said that if Daddy robot wanted to be with her, he had to leave his baby robot behind!'

'But…but my Daddy wouldn't do that to me, would he?' Yuzu whispered. Shiro smiled sadly and sighed.

'Yoruichi and your Daddy have everything planned out, Yuzu,' he said kindly. 'When they get married, they'll send you off to boarding school far, far away!'

No!' Yuzu said indignantly and sat up straighter out of Grimmjow's arms. 'Daddy loves me! He would never send me away!'

'Of course, Daddy loves you!' Grimmjow answered as Yuzu turned to him with watery eyes. 'But now he loves Yoruichi! And he's going to listen to everything _she_ says!'

Yuzu's eyes widened in alarm.

'Noooo!' she whined and buried her face in Shiro's chest now as she sniffled loudly.

'Grimmjow!' Shiro scolded as he wrapped his arms around Yuzu. 'You shouldn't make kids cry like that, you know! And besides, what proof do you have that Ichigo loves Yoruichi more?'

'Proof?' Grimmjow repeated and then turned to Yuzu with a sympathetic smile, 'Just wait for your Daddy to come home tonight! And when he comes, you tell him you're feeling sick! But wait, then Yoruichi calls! And then your Daddy will leave you all alone to go spend time with her! Then we'll see how much your Daddy loves you!'

'He _does_ love me!' Yuzu retorted.

'Grimm-_jow_!' Shiro tutted as he blocked Yuzu's ears with his hands while trying to hide a grin, 'you're so cruel!'

They locked eyes and nodded.

They've lined the catch. Now to bait the fish.

* * *

'Ichigo's really sweet, you know!' Yoruichi huffed as the three of them went on their evening jog along the beach.

'See? That's your problem right there!' Shiro exclaimed. 'You think he's too sweet, too nice, too thoughtful, too generous! You're overestimating him!'

'Shiro's right!' Grimmjow stated as he slowed down so he could be level with them, 'I bet if you called him right now he's not going to be as sweet as you think he is!'

'I can just imagine it!' Shiro added and pretended to pick up a phone while talking in a deep voice, 'Hello? Yoruichi? You want to get together today? Oh, sorry, I can't! I'm feeling sick!'

Shiro faked a cough while Grimmjow laughed. Yoruichi glared at the two of them and smacked their arms.

'Shut up, you guys!' she snapped and they now came to a halt. She was pretty pissed at their accusations. 'Why would he lie? I saw him this morning and he was perfectly fine!'

'She's right,' Grimmjow pointed out, nodding.

'Actually, she's just too loyal,' Shiro said while shaking his head. The two were acting like she wasn't even there. She raised her eyebrows at them. What were they trying to do? Tell her that she was too good for Ichigo?

'Isn't there anyone else in his house? Brother? Sister? Mother?' Grimmjow queried.

'Yeah, he's got a daughter,' Yoruichi said curtly and crossed her arms, 'Anything else, Sherlock?'

'Well, just the obvious!' Grimmjow replied as he started jogging again. Shiro and Yoruichi looked at each other and followed. 'He'll say that his daughter's sick!'

Yoruichi scowled. She burst forward till she was face to face with Grimmjow and he had to stop in his tracks so that he didn't bang into her head-on.

'He has no reason to lie to me, Grimmjow Jaeguerjacques!' she snapped and jabbed a finger in his chest. Shiro raised an eyebrow. Wow, she was pissed! She must really like the guy!

'Look, Yoruichi, what Grimmjow is trying to say,' Shiro said as he hurried to Grimmjow's rescue, 'is that _all_ guys are the same! And you can bet on that!'

Yoruichi backed away from Grimmjow and now faced Shiro with blazing eyes. She put her hands on her waist.

'Oh yeah?' she said challengingly. 'You're on!'

She held up her hand and he high-fived it while grinning.

This was going to be good!

* * *

'Yuzu, how could you get sick at a time like this,' Ichigo tutted as he stuck a thermometer in his sick daughter's mouth while feeling her forehead. Well, she felt slightly warm.

He suddenly heard his phone ringing and sighed. Great. The timing couldn't be more perfect. Without looking at the caller id, he placed the phone to his ear.

'Hello?' he answered.

* * *

'Hi, it's me!' Yoruichi said in a cheery tone. She waggled her eyebrows at Grimmjow and Shiro before turning her back on them as she continued talking. The two just rolled their eyes at her. 'I was missing you a lot right now! Umm, want to get together and do something tonight?'

'Not tonight,' Ichigo's voice buzzed through the phone. 'It's a bit difficult.'

Yoruichi frowned, her heart faltering.

'How come?' she said, a little too coldly. 'Not feeling well?'

'No, it's not me,' Ichigo answered, 'It's Yuzu. She's feeling under the weather today.'

Yoruichi's eyes narrowed.

'Yuzu, huh?' she said icily. Grimmjow and Shiro grinned at each other.

Bingo.

'Fine,' she finished and shut the phone without saying goodbye. She glanced back at Grimmjow and Shiro who suddenly busied themselves in warming up and stretching for the rest of the jog. She scowled and jogged ahead. She wasn't in the mood to talk anymore.

Grimmjow and Shiro looked at each other and high-fived.

Everything was going according to plan.

* * *

'Well, that was odd,' Ichigo thought as he pulled the thermometer out of Yuzu's mouth.

'Hey, no fever!' Ichigo exclaimed as he examined the thermometer, 'think you're up for going down to "Build-a-Bear"?'

'Yes!' Yuzu squealed excitedly. Ichigo gave her a knowing look and began to tickle her.

'Naughty girl!' he teased as she giggled away, 'you were only pretending to be sick, weren't you? Tell you what I'll take to "Build-a-Bear"! But then, can Daddy go out for one hour?'

Yuzu's smile slipped a little. It was just like those two men said. Her Daddy was more concerned about spending time with that Yoruichi woman than with her.

When Ichigo saw the hesitant and slightly melancholy look on his daughter's face, he pulled her close for a hug.

'Please, Yuzu? Daddy is just asking for one hour,' he said softly. She hugged him back, trying to blink back the tears.

'Okay,' she mumbled. She felt her Dad heave a sigh of relief.

'Thank you, baby,' he whispered and kissed her on the head, 'Daddy loves you.'

She forced a smile but inside, she wished she hadn't let her Daddy go so easily.

* * *

'You know, I think Yuzu is jealous of you,' Ichigo laughed as their dinner arrived.

'Of me?' Yoruichi said incredulously. Ichigo smiled at her. She leaned her cheek on her palm. 'You know, I always knew that if I found the one for me, I'd have to fight a little for him. But I never thought that it would be against his eight year old daughter!'

Both of them chuckled a little. Ichigo then reached over and gently grasped Yoruichi's hand. She looked down at it, feeling herself go all warm and fuzzy inside.

'I also knew,' Ichigo mused, 'that once I met the one for me, I'd have to fight a little for her, too. But I never thought it would be against her two gay best friends!'

Yoruichi allowed herself a loud laugh at this. Because honestly, she didn't think that would be happening to her either!

'You know,' Yoruichi teased, 'you're _very_ lucky that both of them are gay!'

'Oh? How so?'

'Because the competition would've been _very_ tough!'

'I suppose. But I still would have won.'

'Oh? And how so?'

'Because I'm honest, I would never lie or break your heart, I would change myself but I would never try to change you…'

Yoruichi couldn't help smiling now. Was he really the one?

'But most importantly,' he leaned in close so his mouth was inches from her ear. Her heart was racing so fast she thought he could probably hear it as well. 'I'd win because I'm…'

He mumbled something. Yoruichi's eyes widened and she felt her whole face heat up. She quickly leaned away, her mouth hanging open while Ichigo wore the most bemused expression. Then she laughed and swatted his hands away from hers.

'Ichigo!' she scolded while still giggling away, 'I can't _believe_ you said that!'

They both laughed away but never once did they forget to look each other to smile like they were on cloud nine. Tonight was just too magical to forget.

* * *

'You're going to a basketball game with him? How romantic!' Grimmjow sniggered.

'Grimmjow, this isn't funny!' Yoruichi said nervously, 'This is very serious!'

* * *

'Of course, this is serious! It's the first time you're all going out!' Shiro exclaimed over the phone, 'You, your Daddy and your new Mummy!'

'My new Mummy!' Yuzu cried out in worry. 'Will she yell me! I don't want her to yell at me! All stepmothers yell at their new daughters!'

* * *

'You'll have to yell at her, Yoruichi!' Grimmjow explained, 'If she doesn't listen, you've got no choice but to shout to make her behave!'

'I can't shout at her!' Yoruichi argued, 'She's so sweet!'

* * *

'Mr. Shiro, she won't hit me, will she?' Yuzu asked, worriedly.

* * *

'In my opinion,' Grimmjow said casually, 'if a kid misbehaves give them a slap or two! That's how my parents disciplined me and look how I turned out!'

'Are you mad?' Yoruichi sighed, 'I can't hit a kid!'

* * *

'Think carefully about this, Yuzu,' Shiro warned, 'Today is the day you will have to decide what you want your future to be like!'

'What do you mean?' Yuzu wondered.

* * *

'What I mean is, Yoruichi,' Grimmjow reasoned, 'Today is a trailer of what the rest of your life will be like with Ichigo and his kid!'

'Grimmjow, I'm _really_ nervous about this,' Yoruichi groaned, 'do you think you and Shiro can come down? For moral support?'

* * *

'Don't worry,' Shiro and Grimmjow chorused, 'we're here for you!'

* * *

'Thanks, ,' Yuzu breathed a sigh of relief as she shut the phone.

* * *

'You're the best, Grimm,' Yoruichi sighed as she clicked her phone off.

* * *

Shiro and Grimmjow shut their phones simultaneously and looked at each other from opposite sides of the park bench they were sharing.

'We're sick,' Grimmjow mused.

'Disgusting,' Shiro agreed. They shook their heads in mock disappointment.

Let the real games begin.

* * *

Yoruichi looked up in annoyance. There was that phone again.

'Hello?' she answered in a tired voice. She was sick of answering phone calls all day.

'Hello, may I speak with Mr. Kurosaki, please?' came a business-like voice on the other end.

'He's not in at the moment. May I please take a message?' Yoruichi answered.

'This is about the ring he ordered.'

Yoruichi almost dropped the phone.

'R-r-ring?' she stammered.

What on earth was Ichigo planning on doing with a ring?

***ahem* how's THAT for a cliffhanger! XD**


	19. Chapter 19

**I guess there is no harm in telling you guys that this is the second to last chapter of So Gay Me. WOW! It's been a while since I updated ANY of my stories but I hope to get MOST updates in this weekend so that I won't feel so guilty about leaving you guys hanging! Anyways, be prepared. That's all I'm saying. And thanks for all the love and reviewing! ^_^**

The crowd went wild as the home team scored a point. Ichigo smiled and then turned to his two most favorite women.

'Enjoying yourselves, I hope?' he remarked as he wrapped an arm around Yuzu who was sitting between him and Yoruichi. Both women gave him weak smile. Thankfully, he bought it. Or maybe he was distracted by his ringing cellphone.

'Hello?' he said as he answered. 'Oh, no, it's alright. I'll come out.'

He clicked it shut before turning to Yoruichi, who was actually watching him intently while he talked on the phone and jumped when he suddenly faced her.

'Do you mind? I have to meet someone outside. It's important,' he said politely while pointing to his phone to show urgency in case she couldn't hear him over the cheering. She immediately understood and nodded while giving him a smile. Smiling back, he got up and kissed her swiftly on the cheek. He then ruffled the top of Yuzu's head and left them both together. Alone.

Yuzu shifted uneasily in her chair. She saw how affectionate her father was being towards Yoruichi today. Hugging her and holding her hand all the time. Of course, he was nuzzling and buying Yuzu sweets as well but was that enough proof that he was still thinking of Yuzu's feelings?

Yoruichi looked about nervously as she played with the edge of her dress. Who had just called Ichigo right now? Was it really urgent? Was it…about the ring?

She chewed her lower lip, her heart beating faster. Where were Shiro and Grimmjow when she needed them?

Suddenly, Yuzu was standing in front of her with this desperate look.

'I need to go to the bathroom,' she said while looking at the floor. Yoruichi's eyes widened. Okay, so it didn't sound like a big deal but she had _never_ handled kids before and had also heard nightmarish tales about children and toilets. She was _not_ prepared for this!

'Oh…um…right…right now?' she stuttered, looking about again, in case Ichigo was coming back. At least, she hoped he was.

Yuzu nodded and shuffled about a bit. Yoruichi bit her lip again.

'Ummm…can't…can't you wait for Ichigo to come back, Yuzu?' she asked, almost pleadingly.

Yuzu shook her head quickly and looked towards the exit longingly.

'Hey, Yuzu, please wait. Ichigo will be back soon. I promise.'

'But…but I want to go now…'

'Yuzu…'

'I…I _really_ need to go!' Yuzu suddenly began to walk away. Yoruichi's eyes widened and she quickly grabbed Yuzu's arm in a rather harsh way without knowing it. Yuzu squealed in alarm.

'Let me go!' she cried out in fear and began to struggle. Yoruichi's heart rate picked up as well her anger. Honestly, why couldn't Yuzu calmly wait for Ichigo to come back? Was that so much to ask?

'Yuzu-!' she tried to reason but Yuzu began to pull harder. Yoruichi's eyes narrowed. 'Yuzu, you better listen to me or I will smack you!'

Yuzu stilled and looked at Yoruichi with wide, innocent eyes. Her lower lip wobbled as she lowered her head. Yoruichi felt like someone had thrown a bucket of cold water over her. Yuzu's hand slipped from her grasp and the little girl quietly climbed back into her seat. Yoruichi winced as the little girl sat solemnly in her seat, not moving a muscle now.

'Yuzu,' she murmured. Yuzu didn't answer. 'Yuzu, I'm so-!'

'Hey, I'm back!' Ichigo exclaimed and sat next to Yuzu. His smile faltered when he saw the angst on Yoruichi's face. 'What's wrong?'

'N-Nothing!' Yoruichi said quickly, 'Uh…ummm…we lost a point though!'

'Oh, damn it! I hope we still win this time!' Ichigo sighed and gazed at the scoreboard. Yoruichi watched as Yuzu curled her arms around Ichigo's arm. Was Yuzu going to tell Ichigo what Yoruichi had said?

She jumped as she felt her phone vibrate in her purse. She sighed in relief when she saw it was Shiro calling.

'Hey! Where are you guys?' she quickly asked and glanced about. Then she nodded. 'I'll meet you guys there.' She turned to Ichigo. 'I'll be right back.'

Ichigo smiled at her and nodded. He felt Yuzu tighten her grip on his arm. He looked down in concern and pushed her bangs off her face.

'Hey,' he whispered, 'what's wrong, Yuzu?'

* * *

'Oh my God! I am _so_ glad you guys are here!' Yoruichi gasped and gave the two of them a quick hug once they entered the arena. 'I have to tell you something! It's really important and I think Ichigo is going to do something incredible for me today but I don't know how to react!'

Grimmjow and Shiro raised an eyebrow.

'What?' they asked in unison.

'So,' she began, 'I got a phone call right after yours, Grimmjow. It was for Ichigo but since he wasn't around, I asked to take a message. And…it was from a jewelry store. About an _engagement _ring!'

Grimmjow and Shiro froze. They dared not look at each other. And they dared not to say anything either. God knows what fucked up thing they would end up saying.

'The man on the other end said it was ready,' Yoruichi continued, rather giddily now, 'and he said he could deliver it in time for the game _today_! Now I didn't want Ichigo to find out _I _picked up the phone so I told his secretary to let Ichigo know! But, oh my God, do you know what this means!'

Grimmjow clenched his fists. This was _not_ in their plan. They hadn't been prepared for this. They sure as hell weren't ready to let go of Yoruichi. And _especially_ not to Ichigo after all their hard work.

'Say something you guys! Don't you get it? Ichigo is going to propose to me _today_ and I don't know what to do!' Yoruichi said desperately.

The crowd jumped to their feet as a team scored. Shiro felt like punching someone. This was not good. This was not good _at all_. They couldn't let this happen. _He_ couldn't let this happen. He wasn't going to give Yoruichi up to some freaking red-headed freak. He just _wasn't_.

* * *

'What do you think, Yuzu?' Ichigo asked worriedly as he showed her the gorgeously ornate diamond ring in its velvety box. 'I'm really nervous about all this! But I really think she's the one!'

Yuzu glanced uneasily at her father.

* * *

'You guys tell me!' Yoruichi cried out, wringing her hands frantically while her two best friends stood motionlessly before her, 'Yes? No? I don't want to hurt him but…I _really_ like him…'

* * *

'I really hope she says yes,' Ichigo sighed. Yuzu clenched her hands into fists and dared not look up at her dad.

* * *

'I don't understand any of this,' Yoruichi murmured, unaware of the dark looks Grimmjow and Shiro were giving each other, 'It's all happening so fast! Honestly, I never even thought about marriage when I'm around him. But then, I suppose he wants what's best for Yuzu and a stable mom…is the best thing…'

* * *

'You've been unusually quiet, Yuzu!' Ichig teased and wrapped an arm around her small shoulders, 'What's the matter? Cat got your tongue?'

His smile disappeared when Yuzu finally looked up at him, her face streaked with tears. His eyes widened in realization.

'You don't like her, do you?' he murmured softly.

* * *

'Guys! Say something!' Yoruichi pleaded and glanced from Grimmjow to Shiro worriedly. 'You think I should go for it? Say yes? Take the plunge?'

Grimmjow and Shiro looked at each other, as if pleading the other to answer. Both of them just didn't know what to say. Because either way, they were going to lose. They were going to lose the game they had set the rules for. They were going to lose their own game and lose Yoruichi in the process. It was all a matter of time now.

'Say no,' Shiro said quietly.

* * *

'Please don't leave me, Daddy!' Yuzu stammered and buried her face in Ichigo's shirt. 'Please don't leave me for Yoruichi!'

Ichigo glanced at his weeping daughter in alarm.

* * *

'Decline it, Yoruichi,' Grimmjow murmured, his eyes steely as if he felt his expressions might betray him. He knew this was going to hurt Yoruichi. But it was better than losing her.

* * *

'She's very mean, Daddy!' Yuzu sobbed as Ichigo quickly pulled her into his lap to soothe her, 'I don't like her!'

* * *

'But…why should I say no?' Yoruichi asked incredulously. The two looked away, not wanting to meet her eyes.

'Forget about it,' Shiro replied and began to walk away. Grimmjow stared at him. Was he _actually_ walking away from this?

Unfortunately, Yoruichi wasn't going to let him go as easily.

'Oh no! Don't you walk away from me!' she snapped and pulled him back, a scowl on her face. 'Why are _you_ saying no? Huh!'

'Yoruichi, for your sake, and mine and Grimmjow's,' he answered back curtly, 'you'll let this go. Okay?'

'No! I'm not letting this go, Shiro! Why can't you tell me! What the hell is your problem?' she demanded.

'My problem is that Ichigo can't take you away from me!' Shiro burst out angrily.

The stadium burst out in loud cheers and hoots as the home team took the lead. However, for the three people on the side, the sweet feeling of joy just wouldn't touch them.

'Wh-' Yoruichi murmured in shock, staggering back a bit, 'What do you-? I thought you were…okay…'

'We can't let Ichigo have you, Yoruichi,' Shiro continued, his heart getting heavier and heavier in his chest. The truth was supposed to set him free. However, it just felt like it was shredding him instead. 'Have you not seen how we feel about you? Since we got here, we have done nothing but try to win you over! And you…are you _really_ that blind, Yoruichi!'

'Shiro, that's enough,' Grimmjow said quietly, his eyes cast down when Yoruichi turned to stare at him in disbelief. He couldn't stand that look. Especially from Yoruichi.

'But…' Yoruichi struggled to make sense out of all this. This was happening so fast. 'You guys…I mean, aren't you two…'

'We're not gay,' Grimmjow replied quickly, wanting the pain to go away fast. It was hurting every minute. 'We lied to you. And for that, we're sorry. We never thought we'd fall for you.'

'And for that, we can't say sorry,' Shiro added morosely. They did it. They finally told her the truth. And they could tell, from the look of horror on her face, that she wasn't taking it too well. But it had to be done. They couldn't keep living this lie. Otherwise...it would've been much more painful.

Yoruichi felt like she couldn't breathe. She looked from one to the other, not knowing what to believe anymore. It was like her entire world was coming crashing down. She needed to get away. She needed to get away from all this and _think_.

She turned around and gasped. There was Ichigo, looking at her with an emotionless face. Her heart beat harshly in her ribcage. Was this it?

They walked up to each other and he reached out to hold both her hands in his. She smiled at him, wishing he would kiss her or something. She really needed his warmth right now. She was so confused and lost.

Suddenly, everyone began to gasp and awe as they pointed at the scoreboard. Yoruichi looked and her eyes widened. There, in bold letters, were the words, "Yoruichi, will you marry me?" flashing across the scoreboard.

She quickly glanced at Ichigo, her eyes welling up with tears of joy. Forget what Grimmjow and Shiro told her. She was going to say yes! Ichigo was the one true happy thing that has happened to her and she wasn't going to give it up!

'I can't,' Ichigo suddenly murmured. Yoruichi blinked in surprise.

'You…can't?' she repeated in a hushed tone.

'Yuzu…' he murmured, his voice cracking and she suddenly realized that his eyes were watering too though they weren't for joy. The pain was suddenly evident on his face as he looked into her eyes, his own reflecting sorrow. 'She…she doesn't want this and I…I don't want to see her unhappy, Yoruichi, so I…_can't_…'

He hugged her tightly. Everyone in the arena began to cheer loudly, considering the hug an acceptance of the proposal on the scoreboard. But only two people knew the truth. And they both were crying as their hearts broke inside them.

* * *

Grimmjow and Ichigo looked at the screen as a visual of Yoruichi and Ichigo hugging popped up. Well, that's that. She said yes. And they lost.

Shiro felt a warm hand on his shoulder and saw Grimmjow giving him a melancholy smile. Nodding at him, the two shuffled out of the building.

* * *

Wiping a stray tear from her cheek, Ichigo kissed Yoruichi one last time before walking away. Yoruichi stared at his retreating back. Then, when it finally hit her, she gasped in anguish and covered her face as tears began to flow freely now.

Everything…everything that had made her so happy up till now…had been a _lie_.

* * *

Shiro and Grimmjow glanced up from their gaze of the city and quickly looked away when they saw it was Yoruichi. They tried not to make eye contact as she walked up to them on the terrace. Suddenly, the silence was getting uncomfortable.

'Look, Yoruichi-!' Shiro began as he turned around.

'Forget it, Shiro,' she said icily and gave him the coldest look ever. He flinched. She had never looked at him like that.

Grimmjow didn't even dare look. He wanted Yoruichi to get her anger out and move on. He wasn't in the mood to argue with anyone.

'I want you guys to leave my apartment,' she exclaimed. Both their eyes widened and they stared at her in shock.

'Yoruichi, you can't-!' Grimmjow started.

'I don't need you,' she cut him off sharply, her eyes blazing and watery at the same time. Her hands were clenched into fists by her sides. 'I don't need _any_ of you in my life. Just…just get out of here.' When they didn't move, she felt her body shake with anger. 'I said _get out_!'

Shiro bowed his head. Then, he left the terrace. Yoruichi glared angrily at Grimmjow, hoping her wrath would make him leave her. She didn't want _any_ of them near her right now. All she wanted was to be left alone. She had had enough of them.

Grimmjow was unfazed. He cocked his head to one side and took a step towards Yoruichi. Alarmed, Yoruichi stepped back. Then, she scowled even deeper and looked away. She wasn't going to let his sorry act get to her. She had enough of their lies. She just wanted out now.

She heard a shuffling of feet and heard Grimmjow leave. Once his footsteps had faded, she felt the tears roll down her face. She let out a strangled sob before she covered her mouth and clenched her eyes shut in anguish.

She hated this pain. She thought it might go away if Grimmjow and Shiro left. Instead, it just got worse.

She really hated it.

**O.o How's that for a angsty comeback! Huh! Huh! Okay, I'm done. Wait for the next one next weekend! I PROMISE I'll get it out on time! Till then, cheerio! ^_^**


	20. Chapter 20

**FINAL CHAPTER OF SO GAY ME! First of all, I want to thank everyone who read it, reviewed it, favourited it and of course, story alert-ed it! You guys have a very special place in the left side of my chest where something pumps blood to keep me alive! Yes, you are all that special! ^_^**

**Hope you enjoy the last chapter because it is dedicated to all of you!**

**P.S. I redid this chapter because thanks to ofgreennekomimis, she made me realize something was going to fast hence I fixed it up! So thanks, ofgreenekomimis! ^_^**

**_SIX MONTHS LATER_**

A giant stamper slammed down on the bundle of papers. As it left the page, it left behind a huge, crimson 'APPROVED' stamp right across the residency papers.

'You're all set,' beamed the official who had stamped the papers and handed the sheaf to Grimmjow. 'You are now official residents here.'

He thanked her and smiled before walking back to where Shiro was waiting patiently. He grinned widely and waved the papers in the air.

'We got it,' he exclaimed and handed the papers so that the albino could see the proof.

'Congrats,' Shiro laughed and handed the papers back. 'You are now officially gay.'

Grimmjow chuckled. Then, he looked up to give Shiro a strange look.

'What?' Shiro queried and touched his face. 'Have I got color on my face or something?'

'No, I just wanna…' Grimmjow hesitated but then he steeled himself to look Shiro right in the eye. 'Thanks.'

'For what?'

'For making me gay.'

Shiro blinked in surprise.

'Come again?' he said in confusion.

'When I became gay, I got to meet a guy like you. And a girl like Yoruichi,' Grimmjow started, 'I got the most amazing friends anyone could ever dream of. You guys are like family to me.'

Shiro raised his eyebrows at the bluenette. This was the first time Grimmjow had said something so honestly and from the heart. It was touching and Shiro couldn't help smiling.

'But the minute we walk out this door,' Grimmjow continued, 'all that's going to be over. We're going to have to go back to pretending that none of this ever happened. Though Yoruichi's already been doing that for the last six months. And the only reason we've been in contact is because of these stupid papers. Now there's nothing holding us together. We're over.'

'Hey! Don't say that, Grimm!' Shiro said sharply, scowling. 'There's no way I'd abandon you! We're close! I mean, we're closer than most guys will ever be considering we were a gay couple once but there's no way I'm going to forget about you and our times together!'

'Shiro-!'

'Grimmjow, quit running away! Why do we have to forget? Was it that bad? No! And it's not like we hated being together, right?'

'Well, no, um, I, uh,' Grimmjow coughed uncomfortably and refused to look Shiro in the eye. 'I kinda missed you.'

'See? So we're not going to fall apart! Look, I got an apartment on the other side of Miami and I know it's a little far from yours but we can make plans and-!'

'Shiro, did you even understand what I just said?'

'Huh?'

'Don't make me repeat myself!'

'Well, you'll fucking have to because I don't know what you're trying to say!'

'Argh! I said I missed you, pasty! I missed being around you and hanging out with you and all that!'

'Okay, yeah! I missed you like that, too!'

'Are you that fucking clueless!'

'About what?'

'About us!'

'What about us?'

'You're a fucking idiot!'

'What the fuck! What the hell are you talking about, Grimmjow?'

'Oh, for God's sake, he confessing his feelings for you, Mr. In Dire Need of a Sun Tan!' sighed an aggravated voice behind them. Shiro turned around and gaped when he saw who it was.

'Shinji?' Grimmjow uttered in disbelief as he saw the blonde official. Shinji rolled his eyes and cocked one hip out while pointing an accusing finger at Shiro.

'_You_ need a reality check, hun, because you are just as head over heels in love with your ex-lover as he is in love with you!' Shinji exclaimed dramatically. 'You both need to realize that you can't live without each other and are meant to be! It's the way of life and you can't escape it! So kiss and make up and then go get your shemale friend, okay? By the way, Grimmjow, honey, those jeans make your ass look _fab_-ulous!'

With a final flourish, Shinji sauntered off to his post leaving both males with their mouths open. Shiro was the first to recover, with a light pink dusting across his cheeks.

'So, uh, um, so is that true?' he muttered, glancing at Grimmjow from the corner of his eyes.

'Pretty…pretty much,' Grimmjow coughed before cracking a feeble grin. Shiro rubbed the back of his neck.

'You know this is all happening _wa__y_ too fast, right?' he said rather awkwardly.

'Totally!' Grimmjow agreed quickly, trying not to blush too hard.

'Don't get me wrong! I like you! I mean, I guess in the sense Shinji says but it's gonna take a while for me to realize that I want this to go somewhere. You get me?'

'So...taking it slow?'

'Taking it slow.'

'Fine by me.'

They both grinned before moving in for a hug. Though something felt wrong and out of place.

'You got that feeling, too?' Shiro stated as they parted. Grimmjow nodded.

'It's not the same without Yoruichi,' he replied. Shiro grinned.

'Let's go get out shema-I mean, our girl,' he said boldly. Grimmjow laughed.

* * *

'Ready? Okay! Now stretch out your arms and swing them to your left!' chirped the spritely aerobics girl on the workout DVD. Rangiku huffed as she lifted her arms and swung them around.

'You're lucky you don't have boobs like mine or you'd be having a tougher time swinging your upper body around!' she panted and groaned as she heard some joints pop. Maybe she's getting too old for this.

The house phone suddenly rang out urgently in the house. Not wanting to pause in the middle of her workout, otherwise she'd just give up on the rest, Rangiku jogged over to the cordless phone on the wall while still swinging her arms about.

'Hello?' she said breathlessly.

'Hello? Rangiku?' buzzed Shiro's voice. 'Hey, it's me, Shiro!'

'Hello, Shiro darling, where have you been? You must come visiting again with your boyfriend!' Rangiku said excitedly. She missed the boys! It was so dull around the house what with Yoruichi hanging about with gloomy expression and not even telling Rangiku why the boys left the apartment.

'Of course we will! But first, we wanted to know where Yoruichi is!'

'Oh, Yoruichi? She's at the Dildo!'

'The _what_?'

'The Dildo Hotel!'

Shiro smacked his forehead.

'Do you mean the Delano Hotel?' he said in an exasperated tone.

'Yes, yes, that's the one!'

'Okay, thanks! Bye!'

'Her phone's switched off!' Grimmjow remarked as he got off from his own phone.

'She's at the Delano! Must be some fashion show or something!' Shiro stated quickly.

'Well, what the fuck are we waiting for? Let's go!'

* * *

'Yo! Hold it! You guys on the list?'

'What list?'

'That means they're not on the list, Love.'

'Sorry, you guys can't get through.'

'WHAT? Okay, you guys, we really need to get in! It's serious!'

'That's nice, boys, but that won't get your name on the list. Right, Rose?'

'Right, Love.'

'Argh! Shiro! Help me out here!'

'Give 'em some cash, Grimmjow!'

'You gotta be fucking kidding me!'

'Cash'll do nicely. Right, Love?'

'Right, Rose.'

'Buncha cheapskates,' Grimmjow muttered as he stuffed a couple of bills in the security guards hand while Shiro did the same with the blondie who had been blocking his path.

'At least we got through!' Shiro pointed out and scanned the hall.

It was dimly lit, with purple and black lights flashing about. Everything else was decorated according to that scheme; the tables were covered with a lilac silk and black napkins on the plates, the curtains were done up in heavy lavender and black chiffon, and even the walls were painted alternative purple and black. In another hall they could distinctly hear people clapping as a upbeat rhythm played in the background followed by the flashes of many professional cameras. People were also streaming in and out, some greeting while others eating from the snack table.

'There she is!' Grimmjow announced and turned Shiro to his right side. Just as Yoruichi finished greeting a guest and turned to coincidentally face them. A blank expression crossed their faces, not knowing what to say or do perhaps because each thought they must be dreaming.

As always, Yoruichi was dressed elegantly in an icy lilac silk dress that cut just above her knees. It was bunched up at the bodice with a single strip of fabric neatly slung over one shoulder. She had let her hair down so that it flowed naturally about her face and her makeup was so subtle yet smoky to show off her vibrant eyes.

Unfortunately, or perhaps fortunately, the two boys felt nothing. They looked at each other, realizing at the same time that despite the fact having the most gorgeous woman standing before them, neither of their hearts skipped a beat. Perhaps this was a sign that what they were doing was right. That they were there not to ask for Yoruichi's forgiveness as jilted lovers but as guilty friends. The latter was, after all, a better situation.

Nodding in determination to one another, they faced Yoruichi, who had now steeled her face as she looked at them. They slowly approached her, not breaking their gaze.

Yoruichi pursed her lips. She couldn't take this anymore. She ducked her head and began to walk away.

'Yoruichi, wait!' Shiro said firmly but touched his ex-best friend's arm tenderly to stop her. Surprisingly, she did stop. 'Just…just hear us out…'

'Please?' Grimmjow added, trying to get her to look at them again by making eye contact. She still refused to look at them. But she made no effort to leave at least.

'Yoruichi, look,' Shiro started, struggling with what to say. Shit, he was all prepared to apologize but he hadn't planned on how he was going to bring it up! 'We know we lied to you, and that was wrong of us. We broke your heart and…and…'

He bit his lip. He was normally good at this. Well, he was normally good at spinning up lies. But this time, he was telling the truth. No more lying. No more stories. And no more spinning.

'And?' Grimmjow asked and raised an eyebrow at Shiro. The albino glared at him.

'I'm trying!' Shiro snapped. 'Why don't you try? You're good at this!'

'Oh! Right!' Grimmjow cleared his throat. 'Yoruichi, we know we lied to you, and that was wrong of us. We broke your heart and…'

Shiro groaned and turned his head to the ceiling.

'I just said that, you ass,' he sighed irritably.

Grimmjow narrowed his eyes at Shiro.

'I'm trying!' he said coldly.

'Try harder!'

'You know what? I don't even know why I bothered to give you two a chance right now!' Yoruichi interrupted their banter icily. 'You'll just never change!'

'Look, it's not our-!' Shiro began but stopped when his eyes rest on something behind Yoruichi. She followed his gaze and her eyes widened.

'Ichigo,' she murmured, her cheeks coloring. She didn't want him to see her like this. She never got around to telling him about what happened between her and the boys. Then again, there really was no way of bringing it up when all they talked about now was work.

'Is everything alright?' he asked, though his tone seemed more like a tone of an employer to his employee. Yoruichi tried not to flinch.

'We're good,' she replied and pushed a strand behind her ear, trying to distract herself. 'They were just leaving.'

Shiro looked at her, his eyes reflecting hurt. Shit, was it really that bad that she would _never_ forgive them?

'So when's the wedding?' Grimmjow asked, trying to lighten the mood. Shiro refrained from rolling his eyes.

Trust Grimmjow to say something as random as that! Earth to Grimmjow, now wasn't a good time!

Yoruichi glanced momentarily at Ichigo, who was concentrating on his shoes.

'Ichigo and I…' she said softly, 'aren't together. Yuzu…didn't want it…'

Grimmjow felt his heart sink and he knew Shiro was feeling the same. Shit, this was worse than they thought. This was…this was _horrible_. And it was all their fault. They just ruined the lives of two people and one of them they really cared about. And they hurt her _twice_.

'See you around then,' Ichigo finally said, his voice cracking.

'No, Ichigo, wait!' Grimmjow said suddenly and blocked his path. Grimmjow glanced at Shiro and nodded. It was now or never. They were here to apologize so they might as well apologize for _everything_. No holding back.

Shiro swallowed thickly before returning the nod. Yeah, there was no holding back now.

'Ichigo, Yoruichi,' he said, trying to keep his voice steady. 'We have something to tell both of you…'

* * *

The doors to the dining room banged open and people inside gasped in surprise. Ichigo stormed down the rows of tables, his eyes on fire and his scowl as deep as it could get. Followed closely behind was Yoruichi except her eyes were overflowing with tears and she was trying to cover it up with her hand.

'Yoruichi!' Shiro called behind her as both him and Grimmjow raced towards her. 'Yoruichi! Ichigo! Will you…will you just-!'

He managed to grab Yoruichi's elbow but she suddenly wrenched away and turned on them with a scowl as terrifying as Ichigo's.

'Just get out of my life, both of you!' she screamed at him, hands balled into fists and chest heaving as she tried to control her tears. The entire ballroom had hushed to a gentle murmur.

Yoruichi didn't wait for either of them to say anything. She wanted to get far, far away from the ones who had completely _ruined_ her life! She actually thought them leaving had hurt her even more. On the contrary, them coming back had just made the pain almost unbearable. And now Ichigo was hurt on top of it. She hated them. She wanted them to go away and go away _now_. And if they wouldn't leave her, then she was leaving them. For _good_.

'Shit, this is bad,' Grimmjow muttered. Shiro scowled and took off after Yoruichi again. No, he wasn't going to give up. This wasn't the end. This couldn't be the end. He wouldn't let it!

'Yoruichi! Please! Listen to us!' he called out but she refused to stop now. 'Ichigo, will you-!'

'Will I _what_?' Ichigo suddenly snapped as he rounded on Shiro and pointed an accusing finger at him. The look on his face made Shiro stop dead in his tracks, allowing Grimmjow to catch up. 'I won't do _anything_ you say _ever_ again, you hear me! And don't you come near Yuzu either! She is a _child_! How could you _manipulate_ her like that! Huh!'

Grimmjow hung his head. He knew it was wrong. He was well aware of what they had done to Yuzu was fucking wrong. But that was why they wanted to apologize!

'You two disgust me,' Ichigo spat out.

'We know what we did was wrong!' Grimmjow suddenly bit out. He hated all these accusations. He wanted it to stop. It was just making everything _worse_. 'That is why we're here to apologize and ask for forgiveness! From both of you!'

'Yoruichi,' Shiro said softly. The ballroom was now entirely silent. No one was saying a word. Even the music had died down. 'We'd do _anything_ for your forgiveness. Just name it! Whatever it takes, we'll do it!'

Grimmjow nodded in agreement. Yoruichi's eyes were no longer icy. Instead, they reflected pity.

'Just leave us alone, you two,' she murmured and turned her back on them. Ichigo gave them one final glare before following suit.

'Looks like it really is over, huh?' Grimmjow said quietly. His voice was tinged with sadness and that tone made Shiro's blood boil. He didn't know what came over him but seeing Grimmjow this upset pissed him off. Nobody had the right to make his Grimmjow feel that way! He was going to fix this!

He quickly climbed a table.

'Yo, Love! Rose! Stop those two!' he yelled out to the two bodyguards.

'You heard him, Rose.'

'Right you are, Love.'

The two men quickly stood in the doorway, intent on not budging. Yoruichi and Ichigo halted in surprise and turned around to face Shiro in exasperation.

Suddenly, a light shined on Shiro, making his pale skin stand out even more.

'Ugh, great, I'm a fucking neon sign in this place,' he thought sarcastically. He cleared his throat.

'Ummm, ladies and gentlemen, can I have you attention, please?' he announced expertly as Grimmjow raised an eyebrow at him but then climbed up to join his boyfriend. 'Hi, I'm Shiro and this is Grimmjow. And that girl over there…'

Shiro pointed to Yoruichi who rolled her eyes but then blinked in surprise as a light shone on her and Ichigo.

'…that's Yoruichi! Isn't she beautiful? And that's Ichigo, the love of her life!'

Now Ichigo looked at them in surprise as his eyes finally adjusted to the light.

'Yoruichi's our best friend, y'know?' Grimmjow piped in, nodding in the couple's direction. 'We lied to her. We told her we were gay.'

A crowd of boys and men began to hoot and cheer like there was no tomorrow. Grimmjow rolled his eyes while Shiro smacked his forehead. They weren't expecting that. Still, it wasn't bad to know they were considered pretty decent on the gay scale, being new and all.

'Alright, alright, hold up!' Grimmjow called and held out his hands to calm the overexcited homosexuals. 'The only one we're gay for is for each other! Okay?'

'Awwwwww!' the gays pouted.

'Oh my God!' Yoruichi thought as she rolled her eyes. 'They're still playing the gay card? I hope they know that it's not going to win me over this time!'

'Now we did a lot of things we're not proud of!' Grimmjow continued, 'and we're trying to say sorry to her but she won't accept our apology!'

'Can you please tell Yoruichi to forgive us?' Shiro sighed and pointed to Yoruichi one more time. The entire room turned to Ichigo and Yoruichi.

'C'mon, Yoruichi!'

'Give them a chance!'

'They're saying they're sorry!'

'Don't be mean!'

Yoruichi stared at the crowd in bewilderment and then at Grimmjow and Shiro. They were really willing to go to all lengths to apologize. She bit her lower lip. But was all this enough after everything they had done? It wasn't only her they had hurt it was also Ichigo. So, were their efforts really enough?

'Hey, you two should beg and plead!' someone yelled out from the crowd to Grimmjow and Shiro.

The two boys looked at each and shrugged. Why the hell not? What had they got to lose?

'Yoruichi, we're begging you,' Shiro exclaimed.

'Please forgive us,' Grimmjow finished off.

Yoruichi's scowl lessened. They were so stupid…why was her heart melting?

'Get down on your knees and tell her you love her!' a girl with bright green hair and a white dress stated.

Shiro sighed and got down on his knees. Grimmjow grinned as he did the same.

'We love you, Yoruichi,' they chorused.

Yoruichi wanted to look away but her heart was aching too much to let her. She balled her hands into fists. Why didn't they stop? With each action, her resolve was crumbling.

'Just give her a kiss!' a dark-skinned girl in a violet dress and curls of brown hair added.

Grinning, the albino and the bluenette blew Yoruichi a kiss. Her scowl had disappeared completely. She didn't know what to say. She didn't know if she _should_ say anything.

'C'mon! Just give each other a kiss!' a guy from the gay crowd yelled out and all of them burst out laughing. Shiro cocked an eyebrow.

'Yeah, right!' he snorted as he and Grimmjow got up. If he was going to kiss Grimmjow for the first time he had a more _private_ setting in mind than on a table at a renowned hotel.

'Moron,' Grimmjow muttered, thinking along the same lines as Shiro on their first shared kiss.

Ichigo, on the other hand, had raised an eyebrow, a sly smile curling up. Shiro caught that look.

'What?' he said. Course, he had nothing against Ichigo (well, not now anyway) but that guy was giving him a really weird look.

'You want our forgiveness, right?' Ichigo said languidly as he folded his arms and lidded his eyes. 'So then right here, right now, in front of everyone, kiss each other.'

Grimmjow and Shiro refrained from letting their jaws drop but they couldn't stop their eyes from widening in disbelief. Yoruichi glanced from the boys to Ichigo, just as much of in shock. But then again, Ichigo had a valid point. If they were willing to do _anything_ for her forgiveness, then kissing each other wasn't asking for much, was it? She followed her arms and focused all her attention on the two helpless boys, waiting for their next move.

'C'mon, guys!' Ichigo called out. 'Don't you two enjoy being gay? Hey, everyone, don't you all want to see them kiss?'

Everyone started hooted and clapping their hands in a rhythm.

'Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!' they chanted excitedly.

Shiro and Grimmjow stared at the crowd and then at each other. Grimmjow gulped.

'I think we have to do it,' he whispered.

'You think?' Shiro whispered furiously. His eyes slid to the chanting crowd. 'Have you ever kissed a guy before?'

'You really think I'm some kind of man-whore, don't you?' Grimmjow said sarcastically as he crossed his arms while facing Shiro with an accusing glare.

'No! Fuck! Never mind! I've never kissed a guy before so I have no fucking clue how to do this!'

'Just…just kiss like how you'd kiss a girl!'

'Fine!'

'What? You guys can't do one little thing for Yoruichi?' Ichigo called out. Yoruichi set her mouth in a hard line as the two boys looked her way. That was it. They had to do it now. For Yoruichi.

Shiro put his hands on Grimmjow's waist but Grimmjow swatted them away.

'What the fuck are you doing?' he hissed.

'Kissing you!' Shiro snapped lowly.

'Don't put your hands on my waist! I'm not a fucking chick!'

'You told me to pretend like I'm kissing one!'

'Don't touch me like one! Jeez!'

'Fuck you!'

'Not here I ain't!'

'Shut up! I'm going to do it now!'

Shiro leaned in, his lips puckering and his eyes shut tightly.

'Just pretend it's a girl, just pretend it's a girl,' he chanted in his head, hoping to block out the 'Kiss! Kiss! Kiss' mantra in the background and the fact that probably hundreds were watching them right now.

'Oh my God, we're actually going to kiss!' Grimmjow thought in panic, his eyes just as tightly shut, and could feel sweat drops racing down his back. 'Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit…'

'I can't do this!' Shiro suddenly cried out. Grimmjow's eyes popped open. _What?_

'Awwwww!' everyone said in disappointment.

Yoruichi's shoulders dropped. Why did she have faith? Did she really expect them to do something so outrageous just for her? Of course not. She had set her hopes too high. Well, this was going to be her last disappointment. She didn't have the heart to deal with them anymore.

Ichigo shook his head.

'Knew they couldn't do it,' he murmured and began to walk away. Yoruichi looked at his retreating back and sighed. Even though she had known them longer than Ichigo, he could predict that they wouldn't do it. Maybe she just had too much faith. That was always her weakness.

'C'monnn!' someone whined from the audience. 'Just pucker up and kiss!'

'I can't!' Shiro said stubbornly.

'Don't be a wuss! Just grab him and smooch!' another exclaimed.

'No! I said no! You guys-!'

Grimmjow looked up and saw Yoruichi's retreating back. He balled his hands into fists. This was their chance. And they failed. Now, they were going to lose Yoruichi forever.

He gritted his teeth. No way in _hell_ was he going to let that happen!

'For the last time!' Shiro sighed in aggravation. 'We are _not_ going to-!'

Grimmjow suddenly grabbed the back of Shiro's lips and, twisting the albino's head to face him, smashed their lips together in a fierce lip lock. Shiro's eyes widened and he went deaf as the crowd exploded.

'This feels…fuck, this feels…good,' he thought in surprise, his eyes fluttering at the feel of Grimmjow's lips on his.

It felt so perfect, like their lips were shaped just to fit each other. Because his mouth had been open, Grimmjow had slipped his tongue in to wrestle with Shiro's. Shiro felt his skin flush as he responded to the muscle currently delving into his mouth. Fuck, Grimmjow was a _damn_ good kisser!

As soon as the crowd let loose, Ichigo and Yoruichi paused and turned around. What they saw made their jaws drop in shock.

'Oh my God,' Yoruichi whispered.

'They actually did it,' Ichigo uttered in disbelief.

Shiro gasped as they parted, panting hard as he got down from his high. As soon as he got a bearing of what had just happened, his eyes widened again and he shoved Grimmjow away.

'What the fuck!' the bluenette yelped as he almost fell off.

'You didn't have to use tongue!' Shiro yelled, rubbing his mouth to get rid of the tingling sensation. It was doing weird things to his nether regions!

Everyone began to hoot even more. Grimmjow turned scarlet.

'You don't have to yell that out!' Grimmjow snapped back. 'And besides, you seemed to like it!'

'Shut up!'

'I would never have done that,' Ichigo muttered, 'not even for you.'

'I have no complaints!' Yoruichi answered and she meant it. She'd rather he be straight than bi. That would mean more competition for her!

'These guys truly are your best friends,' Ichigo remarked thoughtfully and smiled at her. She grinned back, tears of joy streaming down her face now.

'You have no idea,' she answered and suddenly took off towards the two still bickering boys. She jumped onto the table and pulled them both into a hug, surprising them.

'You guys are idiots!' she yelled and smacked them both on the head. They both laughed.

'That's because we love you, Yoruichi!' Grimmjow said matter-of-factly and hugged tightly. This finally felt right.

'And we'd do anything for you!' Shiro added.

'You guys proved it!' Yoruichi laughed as they finally parted.

'By the way, we _are_ gay now,' Grimmjow pointed out. Yoruichi's eyes widened as she stared from him to Shiro who grinned sheepishly.

'You mean,' she gasped, 'you and him are really-!'

They nodded.

'When?'

'Couple hours back,' Shiro laughed.

Yoruichi stared in awe at them. Then, she suddenly whacked them both on the head again.

'Owww!' they both yelled.

'Why didn't you say so! Oh God, and Ichigo made you two kiss like that in public! How embarrassing!' she scolded. Grimmjow rubbed his sore head and smiled.

'I think you've got other things to worry about than us, Yoruichi,' he murmured and nodded his head at Ichigo, who was standing by himself, smiling at the trio.

Taking her hand each, Shiro and Grimmjow got down from their table and led Yoruichi through the cheering crowd towards Ichigo. They then left Yoruich and bent down on one knee in front of Ichigo.

'Mr. Ichigo Kurosaki,' they both said together, 'will you marry our best friend?'

Ichigo stared at them in surprise before looking up to smile at Yoruichi. He walked past them so that he was now standing in front of Yoruichi and holding her hand.

'Yes,' he answered and kissed the back of her hand. She laughed while blushing deeply. Then, without warning, she wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her lips passionately against his. He jumped in surprise. But then his eyes lidded and he held Yoruichi close, pressing his lips just as eagerly against hers. This just made the crowd cheer even louder and more wildly.

Grimmjow and Shiro smiled at each other before looking down at their hands that were innocently next to each other. Grimmjow nudged his fingers between Shiro's so that they were intertwined perfectly.

Yeah, things finally felt right again.

* * *

_**2 MONTHS LATER**_

'So…just a question…' Yoruichi said casually as the three of them hung out in her terrace now that the boys had moved back in. 'When you guys were…_pretending_ to be gay…did you ever…you know…_sleep_ together?'

Grimmjow, who had been drinking beer, spat it out and stared in shock.

'What?' Shiro said incredulously. 'No! Never! We were as straight as poles then!'

'Oh God! I was just kidding, you guys!' Yoruichi said defensively and walked away while rolling her eyes. She didn't realize that they'd get so sensitive once they _actually_ turned gay!

'Unbelievable! Can you believe she asked us that!' Shiro huffed and crossed his arms.

'That was just wrong!' Grimmjow sighed and took another swing of his beer. They glanced at each other from the corner of their eyes.

'Bedroom?' Shiro asked innocently.

'You're bottoming this time,' Grimmjow stated and finished his beer as he began to walk into their _single_ bedroom.

'No fair! You topped last time!'

'And since then we got wasted one time and _you_ ending up fucking _me_! Hence, it's my turn now!'

Shiro rolled his eyes and walked into the bedroom. He suddenly froze when Grimmjow turned to face him, shirt gone, and his exquisite muscular chest exposed in all its glory. Shiro could feel drool pooling in his mouth. Maybe bottoming today wouldn't be so bad after all.


End file.
